


What You Have To Live For

by bex_tardis



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: I Ship It, Multi, Thoschei, even if i don't mean for there to be, hope y'all enjoy, i wont be going in order of episodes, river ships it so you should too, there will be thoschei at one point or another, therefore its inevitable, yes i've added that in just because, yes this is a watching the show fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2020-08-20 04:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 43,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20221558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bex_tardis/pseuds/bex_tardis
Summary: Just before the Twelfth Doctor regenerates, the TARDIS takes him and some of his most recent companions out of the end of their timelines with the Doctor, to watch The Doctor's adventures like a TV show, to show him that he made the right decision to regenerate, and remind him what he has to live for.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite of the same story that I deleted, because I didn't like the direction it took, so I hope you all enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of people wake up in a strange room. What do they have in common? The Doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TIMELINES:  
Ten, Martha, Mickey: End of Time part 2  
Rose, Jack, Donna: Journey’s end
> 
> Eleven, River: Time of the Doctor  
Amy and Rory: Angels take Manhattan  
Clara: Hell bent  
Twelve, Bill, Nardole: Twice Upon a time  
Missy: The Doctor Falls  
Thirteen, Yaz, Ryan, Graham: Resolution
> 
> Hope it doesn’t get too confusing!
> 
> ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE BBC

The Doctor awoke, expecting to see the golden glow of regeneration taking control of him, but instead found his wounds healed and past companions scattered around the room. He grinned enthusiastically as he spotted Martha and Donna and his hearts leaped into his throat as he realised who the blonde staring at him from across the room was. Running his hands through his spiky hair nervously, he made his way over to her, and they hugged in joyful silence

His successor reached for his massive chin, where he expected to find a graze from hitting the floor, but was pleasantly surprised as he found no such scar. He pushed himself to his feet, anxiously noting familiar faces staring at him and around the room(?) they were in, though rushing towards two in particular, “PONDS!” he cried as they hugged him excitedly.

“What’s going on, Doctor?” Amy’s familiar Scottish accent asked quietly as the quiet buzz of panic and welcoming spreading across the room. 

“I have no idea”, he straightened his bow tie nervously.

As he fell into the snow, the older Doctor expected to feel another wave of pain wash over him, as the familiar tingle of regeneration energy spread to his finger tips… then stopped. Was he dead? The Doctor opened an eye carefully and found himself in a dark room, surrounded by confused, scared people. 

“I thought death was supposed to be peaceful” he grumbled to himself, standing up.

“Excuse me everyone! Hello?” everyone turned to stare at the screen expectantly, surprised to see a dark haired woman, wearing raggedy old clothes staring back at them.

“Sexy?” Two of the Doctors mumbled in recognition, while the other stared at her confused.

“Hello there! I’m Sexy, though most of you will know me as the TARDIS,”

A few of the companions gasped, as the other Doctor stared slightly open-mouthed at the woman on the screen.

“Now, I’ve brought you all here today, as that stubborn git-” she pointed at Twelve, “is refusing to regenerate”

Everyone looked over to Twelve, though the Doctors at least had the decency to look sympathetic.

“i-i well… that’s unfair” Twelve stated blankly.

“So I thought I’d gather everyone he’s ever loved… well recently at least to, remind him what he has to live for! I’ve created a series of some of the Doctor’s best adventures and added some dramatic action shots and atmospheric music to lighten it up a bit soooo… enjoy I guess!”

“Oh, and my thief, there may be something to show you what you have to look forward to as well...”

With that, the Doctors and companions looked at each other and shrugged.

“Sounds fun I guess?” a voice that Twelve recognised as Jack murmured loud enough for everyone to hear.

Everyone agreed with him as they sat in the comfy looking cinema seats that the TARDIS had provided; nervously, leaving Twelve stood on his own, before he sighed and followed suit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please review and leave suggestions in the comments.


	2. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introductions and some new arrivals!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE BBC

Twelve looked around him at his gathered friends. Sat in one corner in the room, huddled up with Ten, the Doctor recognised Rose, and close by, Donna and Martha; both looked confused as to what was going on, while Jack’s eyes scanned the room, smirking at Rory, who looked uncomfortable under his gaze. Eleven and the Ponds were catching up, grateful for an opportunity to see one another again. Twelve sighed, disappointed, as he realised there was no one there from his most recent timeline. Suddenly, as though she had read his mind (which was likely) the TARDIS flashed up again on screen:

“Oh, go on then old man!” Everyone’s attention was turned to the screen,

“I don’t like her but… if it’ll stop you stropping about dying then I guess she’s worth it.”

There was a panicked scream as Clara fell to the floor with a flash of bright light. Twelve rushed up to her, hugging his Impossible Girl as she – and everyone else – looked mildly confused.

“Clara?” Eleven called her name out, breaking the silence.

“Oh, Clara Clara Clara” a familiar Scottish voice drawled from the back of the room, and as the group turned, they saw Missy leaning against the wall, looking bored, yet, Twelve noticed, grateful to see him.

“Um… Doctor?” they all turned to see Bill and Nardole stood to the front of the room after an abrupt flash of light.

“I don’t mind those three though – anyway, enjoy the show!”

As the screen flickered off, Twelve turned to Missy, dragging her to the side for a whispered conversation.

"Missy? What... you left me- you went off with him, you!" Twelve glared at her, though he couldn't disguise the sadness in his old blue eyes. He still felt the bitterness of her betrayal, and was drawn out of these thoughts as he caught sight of her guilty expression.

"Doctor I'm... sorry" her startlingly pale gaze was drawn to the floor "I was going to come back, I promise but - I stabbed him, me, in the back - literally - so he gave me a full blast of his laser screw driver and well" Missy trailed off but The Doctor knew what she was getting at.

"You're... dead?" Twelve almost didn't want to ask, but was shocked as Missy nodded.

"Sooo" Rose spoke over the light buzz of conversation in the room

She coughed: “Umm… Well I guess we should introduce ourselves then? I’m Rose Tyler, I travelled with the Doctor before him” pointing to Ten “and with him. I’ve just said goodbye to you for the second time on Bad Wolf Bay Doctor”

"Hello I'm the Doctor, but you can call me Ten and I've just faced the Master and I should be about to regenerate"

“Okay then… well I’m Martha, I travelled with The Doctor – I mean Ten. I’ve just been fighting Sontarans with Mickey, my husband, who travelled with Nine and Ten a bit. Doctor we saw you... you saved us?”

"You two are married? Rose almost whispered from Ten's side.

"Oh my God, Rose, I'm so sorry, we forgot to say-" Mickey was cut off as Rose wrapped her arms around him

"I'm so happy for you two!" Rose smiled at them genuinely as they grinned back at her, while she took her place back next to Ten on their sofa.

“I’m Donna Noble, Human, and I was travelling with Ten when I had my memories wiped – seems fine now though?”

“That’s The TARDIS,” Ten explained, shrugging.

“Hello there, I’m Captain Jack Harkness and can I just say that you-“

“Don’t!” All four Doctors stopped him, Jack pouted.

“We don’t mind” some of the companions muttered, as Jack smirked.

"I'm the Eleventh Doctor, and I was in the TARDIS with Clara here but..." he shrugged looking at Twelve.

“I’m Amy and that’s my husband, Rory, we travelled with Eleven here until we were zapped back in time by weeping angels” a sympathetic look was given by Martha.

“And I’m Professor River Song, their Daughter and his wife” she strode over to Eleven and planted her lips on his; much to his surprise.

“River!” her parents greeted her happily.

"You're the Doctor's in-laws?" Martha asked incredulously, to the Ponds nodding.

“Erm, I’m Clara Oswald, I travelled with Eleven and Twelve, before I died and was brought back to life, stuck between one heart beat and the next” she said after a quick explanation of what was happening from Twelve, and she absent-mindedly felt for where her pulse should be.

There were many sympathetic, yet outraged cries from the rest of the companions, while Missy smirked to herself. She'd chosen Clara especially for The Doctor; they fit so well, and he went and let her die?

“I’m Bill, I was turned into a Cyberman, but my girlfriend saved me and turned me into a puddle person thing!” she explained, Rose shivered at the mention of the Cybermen.

“I’m Nardole and I- Missy!” Nardole exclaimed as Missy shoved him out of the way with her umbrella, twirling on the spot and leaping over to Twelve, who looked mildly unimpressed at her antics.

“Shut it egg-man!” she snarled, she fluttered her eyelashes at the Doctor “Now, I’m Missy, but I won’t tell you who I am until it comes on the screen – I do so love to see your little human reactions! All you really need to know is that I'm the Doctor's best-est friend” she cackled at the looks the companions threw her.

“But-” Clara began but Missy silenced her with a look – a look that could kill if she wasn’t already dead, she mused silently.

“And I’m Nardole! If anyone cares...” nobody was listening, too busy muttering to each other about who the mysterious Missy was, though the Doctors had their own ideas…

Ten clapped his hands and rubbed them together excitedly,

“Let’s get started then!” he said as the lights lowered, everyone found their way to their seats and the screen lit up.


	3. Army of Ghosts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They all watch The Army of Ghosts *sobs uncontrollably* ENJOY!

**ROSE [OC]: Planet Earth. This is where I was born. And this is where I died. For the first nineteen years of my life, nothing happened. Nothing at all. Not ever. And then I met a man called the Doctor. **

  


**DOCTOR 9: Run. **

  


**ROSE [OC]: A man who could change his face. And he took me away from home in his magical machine. He showed me the whole of time and space. I thought it would never end.**

  


“Didn’t we all” Donna sighed and several of the others nodded in their agreement.

**[Planet]**

**DOCTOR: How long are you going to stay with me? **

**ROSE: Forever. **

**ROSE [OC]: That's what I thought. But then came the army of ghosts. Then came Torchwood and the War. And that's when it all ended. This is the story of how I died.**

“Oh Rose” Ten sighed and hugged her close to him, as tears threatened to spill from Rose’s eyes.

**[The Tyler's flat]**

**(The Tardis materialises in a corner of the children's playground on a bright, sunny day. Rose has a very heavy rucksack with her.) **

**ROSE [OC]: Mum, it's us! We're back! **

**JACKIE: Oh, I don't know why you bother with that phone. You never use it! **

**ROSE: Shut up, come here! **

**JACKIE: Oh, I love you! **

**ROSE: I love you! **

**JACKIE: I love you so much! **

**(Jackie and Rose hug. The Doctor makes his way past.) **

**JACKIE: Oh no, you don't. Come here! **

**(Jackie kisses the Doctor.) **

**JACKIE: Oh, you lovely big fella! Oh, you're all mine. **

**DOCTOR: Just, just, just put me down! **

Everyone laughed at the look on The Doctor’s face as Jackie wrapped him in a tight hug, while Twelve shivered at the memory.

**JACKIE: Yes, you are. **

**(Rose hands over her rucksack.) **

**ROSE: I've got loads of washing for you. And I got you this. **

**(A small ornate metal nick-nack.) **

**ROSE: It's from the market on this asteroid bazaar. It's made of, er, what's it called? **

**DOCTOR: Bazoolium. **

**ROSE: Bazoolium. When it gets cold, yeah, it means it's going to rain. When it's hot, it's going to be sunny. You can use it to tell the weather. **

“That is such a good idea!” Amy whispered to Rory.

**JACKIE: I've got a surprise for you and all. **

“Charming!” Bill scoffed at her Jackie’s quick dismissal.

**ROSE: Oh, I get her bazoolium, she doesn't even say thanks. **

**JACKIE: Guess who's coming to visit? You're just in time. He'll be here at ten past. Who do you think it is? **

**ROSE: I don't know. **

**JACKIE: Oh go on, guess. **

**ROSE: No, I hate guessing. Just tell me. **

**JACKIE: It's your granddad. Granddad Prentice. He's on his way any minute, Right, cup of tea! **

**(Jackie goes into the kitchen.) **

**ROSE: She's gone mad. **

“What?”

**DOCTOR: Tell me something new. **

“Doctor!” River hit Eleven on the arm, and laughed at his disgruntled reaction.

**ROSE: Granddad Prentice, that's her dad. But he died, like, ten years ago. Oh, my God. She's lost it. Mum? What you just said about granddad.**

“Oh my God, I remember this!” Martha gasped, as the others looked on in confusion.

**[Kitchen]**

**JACKIE: Any second now. **

**ROSE: But he passed away. His heart gave out. Do you remember that? **

**JACKIE: Of Course I do. **

**ROSE: Then how can he come back? **

**JACKIE: Why don't you ask him yourself? Ten past. Here he comes. **

**(An ethereal humanoid shape walks through the outside wall and stands next to Jackie.) **

There were muttered agreements with Martha’s statement as everyone else remembered the ghosts which turned to metal men.

**JACKIE: Here we are, then. Dad, say hello to Rose. Ain't she grown?**

**[Powell Estate]**

**(The Doctor and Rose run out of the block of flats.) **

**DOCTOR: They're everywhere! **

**(And no one is alarmed at the sight of them.) **

**ROSE: Doctor, look out! **

**(One of the shapes walks through the Doctor. It is not a comfortable sensation.) **

**JACKIE: They haven't got long. Midday shift only lasts a couple of minutes. They're about to fade. **

**DOCTOR: What do you mean, shift? Since when did ghosts have shifts? Since when did shifts have ghosts? What's going on? **

**JACKIE: Oh, he's not happy when I know more than him, is he? **

“Tell me about it” Clara laughed, and was surprised to see Missy _smiling _at her. As quickly as she noticed the look on the Time Lady’s face, it was gone, and yet she was sure it had been there.

**DOCTOR: But no one's running or screaming or freaking out. **

**JACKIE: Why should we? Here we go. Twelve minutes past. **

**(Somewhere, a man in a lab coat pulls a big lever, like the sort used to change railway points. The images vanish.)**

**[Lever room]**

**(A well-dressed management type woman comes out of her glass fronted office with the words Torchwood Institute etched on it.) **

**YVONNE: Ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to announce we've just measured the ghost energy at five thousand gigawatts. Give yourselves a round of applause.**

“Torchwood… always getting in the way” Twelve scoffed.

“Hey!” both Martha and Jack looked offended.

**[The Tyler's flat]**

**(The Ghostwatch programme is on the television, presented by that bloke from Cash in the Attic.) **

**ALISTAIR APPLETON [on TV]: On today's Ghostwatch, claims that some of the ghosts are starting to talk, and there seems to be a regular formation gathering around Westminster Bridge. It's almost like a military display. **

**DOCTOR: What the hell's going on? **

**(The Doctor changes the channel.) **

**WEATHERMAN [on TV]: And tonight we're expecting very strong ghosts from London, through the North and up into Scotland. **

**(Trisha Goddard's show - I married a dead man.) **

**TRISHA [on TV]: So basically, Eileen, what you're telling me is that you are in love with a ghost. **

**EILEEN [on TV]: He's my ghost, and I love him twenty four seven. **

**(Change channel to an interview with a ghost hunter.) **

**DEREK ACORAH [on TV]: Well, no one needs me anymore! **

**(If only. Change channel to an advert.) **

**HOUSEWIFE [on TV]: My ghost was pale and grey until I discovered Ectoshine! **

**FRENCH NEWSREADER [on TV]: Et le President d'aujourd'hui, quelle est **

**(An Indian newsreader follows, then a Japanese lady.) **

**JACKIE: Oh, yes. **

Everyone looked on in shock as they realised how their own species had tried to make money out of such a bizarre thing.

**DOCTOR: It's all over the world. **

**(Eastenders.) **

**PEGGY [on TV]: Listen to me, Den Watts. I don't care if you have come back from the grave. Get out of my pub! The only spirits I'm serving in this place are gin, whisky and vodka. So, you heard me. Get out! **

Again, the companions were shocked as they saw how normal the ghosts were back then.

**(The Doctor turns the TV off.) **

**DOCTOR: When did it start? **

**JACKIE: Well, first of all, Peggy heard this noise in the cellar, so she goes down **

**DOCTOR: No, I mean worldwide. **

**JACKIE: Oh. That was about two months ago. Just happened. Woke up one morning, and there they all were. Ghosts, everywhere. We all ran round screaming and that. Whole planet was panicking. No sign of you, thank you very much. Then it sort of sank in. It took us time to realise that we're lucky. **

“Never where you’re needed are you?” Amy asked the guilty Eleven.

**ROSE: What makes you think it's granddad? **

**JACKIE: It just feels like him. There's that smell, those old cigarettes. Can't you smell it? **

**ROSE: I wish I could, mum, but I can't. **

**JACKIE: You've got to make an effort. You've got to want it, sweetheart. **

**DOCTOR: The more you want it, the stronger it gets. **

**JACKIE: Sort of, yeah. **

**DOCTOR: Like a psychic link. **

“Like with the Monks?” Bill asked Twelve incredulously.

“Almost Bill, except this is on a massive scale, the telepathic link is with everyone, not just one person”

**Of course you want your old dad to be alive, but you're wishing him into existence. The ghosts are using that to pull themselves in. **

**JACKIE: You're spoiling it. **

**DOCTOR: I'm sorry, Jackie, but there's no smell, there's no cigarettes. Just a memory. **

“It was all smoke and mirrors” Rose added sadly.

**ROSE: But if they're not ghosts, what are they then? **

**JACKIE: Yeah, but they're human! You can see them. They look human. **

**ROSE: She's got a point. I mean, they're all sort of blurred, but they're definitely people. **

**DOCTOR: Maybe not. They're pressing themselves into the surface of the world. But a footprint doesn't look like a boot.**

**[Lever room]**

**(Yvonne makes the rounds of the bright young things at their computer terminals. Everyone is wearing a bluetooth earpiece.) **

**YVONNE: So, what've we got? Any sign of that power loss? **

**ADEOLA: There's no problems. Must've been a glitch. **

**YVONNE: Rajesh?**

**[Sphere laboratory]**

**YVONNE [OC]: You got anything? **

**RAJESH: It's so busy down here, I'm on Sudoku book 509.**

**[Lever room]**

**YVONNE: Well, we just had a great ghost shift. **

**RAJESH [OC]: I know.**

**[Sphere laboratory]**

**RAJESH: But we had nothing. Did they tell you? RND came up with a new spectrometer yesterday. Barged in here, all full of themselves. Said they could detect the heat off a single protozoa through half a mile of steel. **

**YVONNE [OC]: And what did they find? **

**RAJESH: Nothing. It gave them nothing. Same as ever. The machines keep saying the sphere can't exist. But there it is. **

**(A big blank sphere hanging in midair at the end of the laboratory. There is a ladder just below it.) **

“That’s so weird?” Bill looked at the sphere and felt a shiver down her spine. It just felt - wrong. The sphere even drew Missy’s attention.

“Wait, is that…” she questioned.

“Yup” Ten answered her, confused as to how she knew of Time Lord technology.

**YVONNE [OC]: Anything we can do? **

**RAJESH: No, I'm all right. It's just, it gets into your head, this thing. Like it's staring at you. **

**YVONNE [OC]: All right, we'll catch up later. Thanks, Raj. **

**RAJESH: Yeah. **

**(Rajesh goes up the ladder and tries to touch the sphere, but he can't.)**

**[Lever room]**

**YVONNE: Matt, get on to hospitality, will you? Send Rajesh something. He's going mad down there. Not alcohol. **

**(A technician gives Adeola a printout, which she files, then she looks across at a male co-worker. She sends him an internal message.) **

“Oh my God… that’s my cousin! That’s Adeola, but she died”

“I’m so sorry Martha” Ten consoled her.

**ADEOLA [text]: god im bored. **

**GARETH []text]: me too yawn **

**ADEOLA [text]: fancy a coffee? **

**GARETH [text]: thought u never ask :) **

**MAN [OC]: Kept it stable at fifty six point one. **

**YVONNE [OC]: So, if you just check the statistics. **

**GARETH: Yvonne? I'm going to double check the stacks, just in case. **

**YVONNE: Sure. **

**(Gareth leaves.) **

**ADEOLA: Yvonne, I'm going to go and cross reference the levels with the sphere. **

**YVONNE: Okay, fine. **

**(Adeola leaves.) **

**YVONNE: And they think we haven't noticed.**

**[Unoccupied floor]**

**(Plastic sheeting, painter's ladder and pots, and a No Entry sign.) **

**GARETH: Come on. It'll be all right down here. Just two minutes. **

**ADEOLA: This is out of bounds. **

**GARETH: Yeah, and that's the point. It's completely safe. They're just building new offices. **

**ADEOLA: What about the workmen? **

**GARETH: They must be allocated somewhere else. **

**ADEOLA: It's not worth it for a snog. **

**GARETH: It is. Come on. (Gareth goes through the plastic sheeting. The workmen return for their ladder and paints, then leave.) **

“Don’t go in there” Some of the companions groaned in warning.

**ADEOLA: Gareth? Now, don't be daft, where've you gone? Gareth! Look, I'm going to head back. I'm seeing you tonight anyway. Gareth? I'm going to go back to work. **

**(She steps through the plastic sheeting.) **

**ADEOLA: This is it. I'm going. See you. Now stop it, Gareth. I'm not kidding, just stop it! **

“Just go back to work” Donna cried out.

**(There are more curtains of plastic. One has the shadow of a figure behind it.) **

**ADEOLA: Sorry, I'm just looking for my friend. Did anyone come down here? **

**(The curtain is pulled back to reveal a Cyberman. Adeola screams.)**

“Oh my God but that’s -” Bill looked scared as Adeola was attacked.

“I’m so sorry Martha” Mickey hugged his wife closer.

**[Tardis]**

**ROSE: According to the paper, they've elected a ghost as MP for Leeds. Now don't tell me you're going to sit back and do nothing. **

**(The Doctor pops up from below the console floor wearing a backpack and holding a hosepipe like device.) **

**DOCTOR: Who you going to call? **

**ROSE: Ghostbusters! **

**DOCTOR: I ain't afraid of no ghosts.**

Clara smiled as she remembered a similar adventure with her first doctor.

**[Playground]**

**DOCTOR: When's the next shift? **

**(The Doctor puts three metal cones linked by wires on the grass.) **

**JACKIE: Quarter to. But don't go causing trouble. What's that lot do? **

**DOCTOR: Triangulates their point of origin. **

**ROSE: I don't suppose it's the Gelth? **

**DOCTOR: Nah. They were just coming through one little rift. This lot are transposing themselves over the whole planet. Like tracing paper. **

**JACKIE: You're always doing this. Reducing it to science. Why can't it be real? Just think of it, though. All the people we've lost. Our families coming back home. Don't you think it's beautiful? **

**DOCTOR: I think it's horrific. Rose, give us a hand.**

A lot of the companions thought about their time with the Doctor then, realising how beautiful, yet horrific all of what they’d seen was.

**[Tardis]**

**(They plug the power cable into the Tardis console. Jackie follows them in and closes the door. Neat trick with such a thick cable running through it.) **

**DOCTOR: As soon as the cones activate, if that line goes into the red, press that button there. If it doesn't stop **

**(He hands her the sonic screwdriver.) **

**DOCTOR: Setting fifteen B. Hold it against the port, eight seconds and stop. **

**ROSE: Fifteen B, eight seconds. **

**DOCTOR: If it goes into the blue, activate the deep scan on the left. **

**ROSE: Hang on a minute, I know. Push that one. **

**DOCTOR: Close. **

**ROSE: That one? **

**DOCTOR: Now you've just killed us. **

Amy watched The Doctor and Rose’s relationship smiling. Her smiled dropped as she realised that they hadn’t stayed together forever, and wondered what had happened.

Meanwhile, Ten and Rose stayed silent, hugging each other close as they reminisced on old times together

**ROSE: Er, that one. **

**DOCTOR: Yeah! Now, what've we got. Two minutes to go?**

**[Lever room]**

**YVONNE: Two minutes to the next shift. Let's make it a good one, people. **

**(Adeola enters, wearing two earpieces.) **

**YVONNE: Come on, you two. **

**ADEOLA: I'm sorry we're late. **

**YVONNE: Save it 'til later. **

**(So is Gareth.) **

**GARETH: Sorry we're late. **

**YVONNE: And powering up. **

**(The man in the lab coat moves the big lever. Gareth and Adeola's earpieces flash, and they type into their computers.)**

**“**What are those?”

**[Playground]**

**(The Doctor activates the cones.) **

**DOCTOR: What's the line doing?**

**[Tardis]**

**ROSE: It's all right. It's holding! **

**JACKIE: You even look like him? **

**ROSE: How do you mean? I suppose I do, yeah. **

**JACKIE: You've changed so much. **

**ROSE: For the better. **

**JACKIE: I suppose. **

**ROSE: Mum, I used to work in a shop. **

**JACKIE: I've worked in shops. What's wrong with that? **

**ROSE: No, I didn't mean that. **

**JACKIE: I know what you meant. What happens when I'm gone? **

**ROSE: Don't talk like that. **

**JACKIE: No, but really. When I'm dead and buried, you won't have any reason to come back home. What happens then? **

**ROSE: I don't know. **

**JACKIE: Do you think you'll ever settle down? **

**ROSE: The Doctor never will, so I can't. I'll just keep on travelling. **

**JACKIE: And you'll keep on changing. And in forty years time, fifty, there'll be this woman, this strange woman, walking through the marketplace on some planet a billion miles from Earth. But she's not Rose Tyler. Not anymore. She's not even human. **

The companions all watched this in silence, understanding how true Jackie’s words were. Clara absently felt for her missing pulse as she realised how much she had changed since her time with The Doctor.

**DOCTOR [OC]: Here we go! **

**ROSE: The scanner's working. It says delta one six.**

**[Playground]**

**DOCTOR: Come on then, you beauty!**

**[Lever room]**

**YVONNE: And we're into Ghost Shift. **

**(She puts on a pair of dark glasses as the room fills with bright light.) **

**COMPUTER: Online. **

**(In the playground, a ghost appears between the cones, and gets trapped. Jackie and Rose watch it on the scanner. The Doctor puts on a pair of red and blue 3D cardboard spectacles and makes an adjustment to his control box. An alarm sounds in the Institute.) **

**YVONNE: What've we got? **

**MATT: Something's interfering with the ghost field. **

**YVONNE: Location? **

**MATT: It's close. It's within the city.**

**[Playground]**

**(The ghost is starting to writhe inside the field.) **

**DOCTOR: Don't like that much, do you? Who are you? Where are you coming from? Whoa! **

**(The ghost tries to break out of the field.) **

**DOCTOR: That's more like it! Not so friendly now, are you?**

**[Lever room]**

**YVONNE: Close it down. Close it down! **

**COMPUTER: Offline. **

**(We now see there are two levers to be moved, on either side of the room. The ghost fades and vanishes. The Doctor gathers up the cones.) **

**MATT: It was a very specific excitation of the ghost field, and that makes it easy to pinpoint. Almost there South London. South East fifteen. It's a council estate. The Powell Estate. SU15 7GO. It was a public area. **

**YVONNE: Can we patch into the CCTV network? **

**MATT: Doing it now. **

**(The Doctor runs into the Tardis.) **

**MATT: Here we go. We've got a camera within fifty yards. **

**(The Tardis comes into view.) **

**YVONNE: Oh, my God. **

**MATT: Is it him? **

**YVONNE: It's him.**

“So does everyone in the universe just know to look out for you?” Bill asked, and Twelve sighed.

“Pretty much, yeah” he felt as though the universe relied on him too much.

**[Tardis]**

**DOCTOR: I said so! Those ghosts have been forced into existence from one specific point, and I can track down the source. Allons y!**

**[Lever room]**

**(The Tardis dematerialises.) **

**YVONNE: He's coming. **

**(Yvonne runs out. Adeola and Gareth look at each other.)**

**[Corridor]**

**YVONNE: Rajesh. It's him!**

**[Sphere laboratory]**

**RAJESH: Now we've got you.**

**[Tardis]**

**DOCTOR: I like that. Allons y. I should say allons y more often. Allons y. Watch out, Rose Tyler. Allons y. And then, it would be really brilliant if I met someone called Alonso, because then I could say, allons y, Alonso, every time.**

Jack raised his eyebrows at Ten.

“Seems you found him Doctor”

“I did! Alons y Alonso!”

** You're staring at me. **

**ROSE: My mum's still on board. **

**JACKIE: If we end up on Mars, I'm going to kill you. **

All of the companions laughed, breaking the tension that was building in the room with the mystery of the ghosts. The Doctor’s all looked slightly ashamed that they’d not noticed Jackie still on board.

**(The Tardis materialises in Torchwood Loading Bay 2, and is immediately surrounded by armed troops. The Doctor watches them on the scanner.) **

**DOCTOR: Oh well there goes the advantage of surprise. Still, cuts to the chase. Stay in here, look after Jackie. **

**ROSE: I'm not looking after my mum. **

**DOCTOR: Well, you brought her. **

**JACKIE: I was kidnapped! **

**ROSE: Doctor, they've got guns. **

**DOCTOR: And I haven't. Which makes me the better person, don't you think? They can shoot me dead, but the moral high ground is mine.**

“Yeah, I don’t think that’s really how it works, Sir” Nardole spoke up. Twelve jumped, he’d forgotten his annoying cyborg butler was there too.

“Shut up” he retorted.

**[Loading bay]**

**(The Doctor steps outside and raises his arms. Yvonne runs in on her high heels.) **

**YVONNE: Oh! Oh, how marvellous. Oh, very good. Superb. Happy day. **

**(She starts clapping and the soldiers join in. The Doctor lowers his arms.) **

**DOCTOR: Er, thanks. Nice to meet you. I'm the Doctor. **

**YVONNE: Oh, I should say. Hurray! **

**DOCTOR: You, you've heard of me, then? **

**YVONNE: Well of course we have. And I have to say, if it wasn't for you, none of us would be here. The Doctor and the Tardis. **

“That’s a bit creepy, isn’t it? Knowing everything about you” Donna questioned.

**(More applause.) **

**DOCTOR: And you are? **

**YVONNE: Oh, plenty of time for that. But according to the records, you're not one for travelling alone. The Doctor and his companion. That's a pattern, isn't it, right? There's no point hiding anything. Not from us. So where is she? **

**DOCTOR: Yes. Sorry. Good point. She's just a bit shy, that's all. **

**(The Doctor reaches in through the slightly open door and grabs the first person he can.) **

**DOCTOR: But here she is, Rose Tyler. **

**(Oh no it isn't.) **

Everyone laughs as a disgruntled Jackie is dragged through the TARDIS doors.

**DOCTOR: Hmm. She's not the best I've ever had. Bit too blonde. Not too steady on her pins. A lot of that. **

**(Yakkety yak.) **

**DOCTOR: And just last week, she stared into the heart of the Time Vortex and aged fifty seven years. But she'll do. **

“Doctor!”

**JACKIE: I'm forty. **

**DOCTOR: Deluded. Bless. I'll have to trade her in. Do you need anyone? She's very good at tea. Well, I say very good, I mean not bad. Well, I say not bad. Anyway, lead on. Allons y. But not too fast. Her ankle's going. **

**JACKIE: (sotto) I'll show you where my ankle's going.**

“I like her!” River smirked at the Doctors, who shivered at the memory of Jackie Tyler.

**[Warehouse]**

**YVONNE: It was only a matter of time until you found us, and at last you've made it. I'd like to welcome you, Doctor. Welcome to Torchwood. **

**(A massive warehouse area, with lots of crates, jeeps and trucks running around, and a flying saucer.) **

**DOCTOR: That's a Jathar Sunglider. **

**YVONNE: Came down to Earth off the Shetland Islands ten years ago. **

**DOCTOR: What, did it crash? **

**YVONNE: No, we shot it down. It violated our airspace. Then we stripped it bare. The weapon that destroyed the Sycorax on Christmas Day? That was us. Now, if you'd like to come with me. The Torchwood Institute has a motto. If it's alien, it's ours. Anything that comes from the sky, we strip it down and we use it for the good of the British Empire. **

“That’s stupid, who thought of that?” Rory questioned. Jack looked guilty.

**JACKIE: For the good of the what? **

**YVONNE: The British Empire. **

**JACKIE: There isn't a British Empire. **

**YVONNE: Not yet. Ah, excuse me. Now, if you wouldn't mind. **

**(A soldier hands Yvonne a very big gun.) **

**YVONNE: Do you recognise this, Doctor? **

**DOCTOR: That's a particle gun. **

**YVONNE: Good, isn't it? Took us eight years to get it to work . **

**DOCTOR: It's the twenty first century. You can't have particle guns. **

**YVONNE: We must defend our border against the alien. Thank you, Sebastian, isn't it? **

**SEBASTIAN: Yes, Ma'am. **

**YVONNE: Thank you, Sebastian. I think it's very important to know everyone by name. Torchwood is a very modern organisation. People skills. That's what it's all about these days. I'm a people person. **

**DOCTOR: Have you got anyone called Alonso? **

“Seriously Doctor?” the companions laughed at him.

**YVONNE: No, I don't think so. Is that important? **

**DOCTOR: No, I suppose not. What was your name? **

**YVONNE: Yvonne. Yvonne Hartman. **

**(The Doctor picks up a black plastic step-stool with a handle on top.) **

**YVONNE: Ah, yes. Now, we're rather fond of these. The Magnaclamp. Found in a spaceship buried at the base of Mount Snowdon. Attach this to an object and it cancels the mass. I could use it to lift two tonnes of weight with a single hand. That's an imperial ton, by the way. Torchwood refuses to go metric. **

**JACKIE: I could do with that to carry the shopping. **

**YVONNE: All these devices are for Torchwood's benefit, not the general public's.**

“Huh, rude!” Amy scoffed.

**DOCTOR: So, what about these ghosts? **

**YVONNE: Ah yes, the ghosts. They're er what you might call a side effect. **

**DOCTOR: Of what? **

**YVONNE: All in good time, Doctor. There is an itinerary, trust me. **

**(The TARDIS is driven past on the back of a truck.) **

**JACKIE: Oi! Where are you taking that? **

**YVONNE: If it's alien, it's ours. **

**DOCTOR: You'll never get inside it. **

**YVONNE: Hmm! Et cetera. **

**(Rose peeks out of the Tardis. The Doctor gives her a little nod.)**

**[Tardis]**

**(Rose goes through the Doctor's coat pockets.) **

**ROSE: Psychic paper, psychic paper.**

**[Lever room]**

**ADEOLA [text]: Hey Matt. Want to see something good?" **

**MATT: (silent) What? **

**ADEOLA [text]: Come and see. **

**(Adeola leaves. Matt follows, leaving the messages live on his screen.)**

“Don’t go with her!” several companions groaned

**[Corridor]**

**DOCTOR: All those times I've been on Earth, I've never heard of you. **

**YVONNE: But of course not. You're the enemy. You're actually named in the Torchwood Foundation Charter of 1879 as an enemy of the Crown. **

**DOCTOR: 1879. That was called Torchwood, that house in Scotland. **

**YVONNE: That's right. Where you encountered Queen Victoria and the werewolf. **

“Wait what?” Mickey laughed. Rose laughed, remembering how she’d managed to get Queen Victoria to say ‘I am not amused’

**JACKIE: I think he makes half of it up. **

**YVONNE: Her Majesty created the Torchwood Institute with the express intention of keeping Britain great, and fighting the alien horde. **

**DOCTOR: But if I'm the enemy, does that mean that I'm a prisoner? **

**YVONNE: Oh yes. But we'll make you perfectly comfortable. And there is so much you can teach us. Starting with this.**

**[Sphere laboratory]**

**YVONNE: Now, what do you make of that? **

**RAJESH: You must be the Doctor. Rajesh Singh. It's an honour, sir. **

**DOCTOR: Yeah. **

“Modest”

**JACKIE: What is that thing? **

**YVONNE: We got no idea. **

**JACKIE: But what's wrong with it? **

**RAJESH: What makes you think there's something wrong with it? **

**JACKIE: I don't know. It just feels weird. **

**YVONNE: Well, the sphere has that effect on everyone. Makes you want to run and hide, like it's forbidden. **

**RAJESH: We tried analysing it using every device imaginable. **

**(The Doctor puts on his 3D glasses.) **

**RAJESH: But according to our instruments, the sphere doesn't exist. It weighs nothing, it doesn't age. No heat, no radiation, and has no atomic mass. **

**JACKIE: But I can see it. **

**RAJESH: Fascinating, isn't it? It upsets people because it gives off nothing. It is absent. **

**YVONNE: Well, Doctor? **

**DOCTOR: This is a Void Ship. **

**YVONNE: And what is that? **

**DOCTOR: Well, it's impossible for starters. I always thought it was just a theory, but it's a vessel designed to exist outside time and space, travelling through the Void. **

**RAJESH: And what's the Void? **

**DOCTOR: The space between dimensions. There's all sorts of realities around us, different dimensions, billions of parallel universes all stacked up against each other. The Void is the space in between, containing absolutely nothing. Imagine that. Nothing. No light, no dark, no up, no down, no life, no time. Without end. My people called it the Void. The Eternals call it the Howling. But some people call it Hell. **

Everyone shivered at the explanation, while The Doctors and Missy stared blank faced at the screen.

**RAJESH: But someone built the sphere. What for? Why go there? **

**DOCTOR: To explore? To escape? You could sit inside that thing and eternity would pass you by. The Big Bang, end of the Universe, start of the next, wouldn't even touch the sides. You'd exist outside the whole of creation. **

**YVONNE: You see, we were right. There is something inside it. **

**DOCTOR: Oh, yes. **

**RAJESH: So how do we get in there? **

**DOCTOR: We don't! We send that thing back into Hell. How did it get here in the first place? **

**YVONNE: Well, that's how it all started. The sphere came through into this world, and the ghosts followed in its wake. **

**DOCTOR: Show me. **

**(The Doctor walks out and turns left.) **

**YVONNE: No, Doctor. **

**(He turns round and goes right.)**

**[Unoccupied floor]**

**MATT: I don't get it. What is it? What am I supposed to be looking for? **

**ADEOLA: Just go to the left. **

“Don’t do it!”

**MATT: Yvonne's going to be back any minute. **

**ADEOLA: Just go to the left. **

**MATT: What, you mean in here? **

**(Matt goes through the plastic curtains. There is the whirr of a circular saw then a scream.)**

**[Yvonne's office]**

**(Rose sneaks out of the Tardis, which has been put next to a very large and brightly decorated mummy case. She grabs a white coat from a bench and walks out. **

**Yvonne points the Doctor at the blank wall at the far end of the Lever room.) **

**YVONNE: The sphere came through here. A hole in the world. Not active at the moment, but when we fire particle engines at that exact spot, the breech opens up. **

**DOCTOR: How did you even find it? **

**YVONNE: We were getting warning signs for years. A radar black spot. So we built this place, Torchwood Tower. The breech was six hundred foot above sea level. It was the only way to reach it. **

**DOCTOR: You built a skyscraper just to reach a spatial disturbance? How much money have you got? **

**YVONNE: Enough. **

**(Jackie is looking out of a window.) **

**JACKIE: Hold on a minute. We're in Canary Wharf. Must be. This building, it's Canary Wharf. **

“Seriously? There’s a company that collects alien in the middle of London and nobody noticed?” Donna asked.

**YVONNE: Well, that is the public name for it. But to those in the know, it's Torchwood. **

**DOCTOR: So, you find the breach, probe it, the sphere comes through six hundred feet above London, bam. It leaves a hole in the fabric of reality. And that hole, you think, oh, shall we leave it alone? Shall we back off? Shall we play it safe? Nah, you think let's make it bigger! **

**YVONNE: It's a massive source of energy. If we can harness that power, we need never depend on the Middle East again. Britain will become truly independent. Look, you can see for yourself. Next Ghost Shift's in two minutes.**

**[Lever room]**

**DOCTOR: Cancel it. **

**YVONNE: I don't think so. **

**DOCTOR: I'm warning you, cancel it. **

**YVONNE: Oh, exactly as the legends would have it. The Doctor, lording it over us. Assuming alien authority over the Rights of Man. **

**DOCTOR: Let me show you. Sphere comes through. **

**(He points his sonic screwdriver at her glass wall. It cracks.) **

**DOCTOR: But when it made the hole, it cracked the world around it. The entire surface of this dimension splintered. And that's how the ghosts get through. That's how they get everywhere. They're bleeding through the fault lines. Walking from their world, across the Void, and into yours, with the human race hoping and wishing and helping them along. But too many ghosts, and **

**(He taps the glass and it shatters.) **

**YVONNE: Well, in that case we'll have to be more careful. Positions! Ghost Shift in one minute. **

“Why can’t anyone just listen to me for once?!” Eleven cried

**DOCTOR: Miss Hartman, I am asking you, please don't do it. **

**YVONNE: We have done this a thousand times. **

**DOCTOR: Then stop at a thousand! **

**YVONNE: We're in control of the ghosts. The levers can open the breach, but equally they can close it. **

**DOCTOR: Okay. **

**(The Doctor goes back into her office and fetches a chair to sit on.) **

**YVONNE: Sorry? **

**DOCTOR: Never mind. As you were. **

**YVONNE: What, is that it? **

**DOCTOR: No, fair enough. Said my bit. Don't mind me. Any chance of a cup of tea? **

**ADEOLA: Ghost Shift in twenty seconds. **

**DOCTOR: Mmm, can't wait to see it. **

**YVONNE You can't stop us, Doctor. **

**DOCTOR: No, absolutely not. Pull up a chair, Rose. Come and watch the fireworks. **

**ADEOLA: Ghost Shift in ten seconds. Nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two **

**YVONNE: Stop the shift. I said stop. **

**DOCTOR: Thank you. **

**YVONNE: I suppose it makes sense to get as much intelligence as possible. But the programme will recommence, as soon as you've explained everything. **

**DOCTOR: I'm glad to be of help. **

**YVONNE: And someone clear up this glass. They did warn me, Doctor. They said you like to make a mess. **

**(Matt is at his computer, wearing two earpieces. Now there are three busily typing. **

**Rose follows another scientist along a corridor to a sign saying Torchwood Institute, Reception, Lever Room, Maintenance. She kisses the psychic paper then puts it against the entry reader for the door the scientist has just gone through.)**

**[Sphere laboratory]**

**(Rose enters, and is transfixed by the sphere. Rajesh comes over to her.) **

**RAJESH: Can I help you? **

**ROSE: I was just **

**RAJESH: Try not to look. It does that to everyone. What do you want? **

**ROSE: Sorry. They sent me from personnel. They said some man had been taken prisoner. Some sort of Doctor? I'm just checking the lines of communication. Did they tell you anything? **

**RAJESH: Can I see your authorisation? **

**ROSE: Sure. **

**(She hands him the psychic paper.) **

**RAJESH: That's lucky. You see, everyone at Torchwood has at least a basic level of psychic training. This paper is blank, and you're a fake. Seal the room. Call security. Samuel, can you check the door locks? She just walked right in. **

**(Samuel turns round. It's Mickey! He gives Rose the thumbs up.) **

Everyone cheered, recognising Mickey as a friendly face.

**MICKEY: Doing it now, sir. **

**RAJESH: Well, if you'd like to take a seat.**

**[Yvonne's office]**

**YVONNE: So these ghosts, whatever they are, did they build the sphere? **

**DOCTOR: Must have. Aimed it at this dimension like a cannonball. **

**RAJESH [OC]: Yvonne? I think you should see this. We've got a visitor. We don't know who she is, but funnily enough, she arrived at the same time as the Doctor. **

**(Yvonne turns her laptop so the Doctor can see Rose and Rajesh on the webcam.) **

**YVONNE: She one of yours? **

**DOCTOR: Never seen her before in my life. **

**YVONNE: Good. Then we can have her shot. **

**DOCTOR: Oh, all right then. It was worth a try. That's, that's Rose Tyler. **

**ROSE [on screen]: Sorry. Hello. **

**YVONNE: Well, if that's Rose Tyler, who's she? **

**JACKIE: I'm her mother. **

**YVONNE: Oh, you travel with her mother? **

**JACKIE: He kidnapped me. **

**DOCTOR: Please, when Torchwood comes to write my complete history, don't tell people I travelled through time and space with her mother. **

“Bit full of yourself there spaceman!” Donna sighed at him.

**(Clunk!) **

**JACKIE: Charming. **

**DOCTOR: I've got a reputation to uphold. **

**YVONNE: Excuse me? Everyone? I thought I said stop the ghost shift. Who started the programme? But I ordered you to stop! Who's doing that? **

**(The levers are moving.) **

**YVONNE: Right, step away from the monitors, everyone. Gareth, Addy, stop what you're doing, right now. Matt, step away from your desk. That's an order! Stop the levers! Andrew! **

**(A scientist grabs one of the levers.) **

**YVONNE: Stop the levers! **

**DOCTOR: What's she doing? **

**YVONNE: Addy, step away from the desk. Listen to me. Step away from the desk. **

**DOCTOR: She can't hear you. They're overriding the system. We're going into Ghost Shift.**

**[Sphere laboratory]**

**RAJESH: Yvonne, I thought you said the next Ghost Shift was cancelled. What's going on? Yvonne? **

**(Bang! Rumble.) **

**RAJESH: It can't be. It's active!**

There was a collective gasp in the room. It seemed obvious now to The Doctors what was in the ship.

**[Lever room]**

**DOCTOR: It's the ear piece. It's controlling them. I've seen this before. Sorry. I'm so sorry. **

**(He zaps Adeola's ear piece with his sonic screwdriver. She screams, and so do Gareth and Matt. Then they collapse.) **

There were even more gasps now.

**YVONNE: What happened? What did you just do? **

**DOCTOR: They're dead. **

**JACKIE: You killed them. **

**DOCTOR: Oh, someone else did that long before I got here. **

**JACKIE: But you killed them! **

**DOCTOR: Jackie, I haven't got time for this. **

**YVONNE: What are those ear pieces? **

**DOCTOR: Don't. **

**YVONNE: But they're standard comms. devices. How does it control them? **

**DOCTOR: Trust me, leave them alone. **

**YVONNE: But what are they?**

** (Yvonne pulls one off Adeola. A rope of gray matter comes with it.) **

**YVONNE: Urgh! Oh, God! It goes inside their brain. **

“Oh my God, that’s horrible!” Martha cried out in shock.

**DOCTOR: What about the Ghost Shift? **

**YVONNE: Ninety percent there and still running. Can't you stop it? **

**DOCTOR: They're still controlling it. They've hi-jacked the system. **

**YVONNE: Who's they? **

**DOCTOR: It might be a remote transmitter but it's got to be close by. I can trace it. Jackie, stay here! **

**(Rajesh is on Yvonne's laptop with the message Sphere Activated.) **

**YVONNE: Keep those levers down. Keep them offline.**

**[Sphere laboratory]**

**RAJESH: We've got a problem down here. Yvonne, can you hear me? **

**(The sphere is trembling.) **

**RAJESH: Yvonne, for God's sake. The sphere is active! The readings are going wild! It's got weight, it's got mass, an electromagnetic field. It exists! **

“Oh no!”

**(Clunk, thump.) **

**RAJESH: The door's sealed. Automatic quarantine. We can't get out! **

**MICKEY: It's all right, babe. We've beaten them before, we can beat them again. That's why I'm here. The fight goes on. **

**ROSE: The fight against what? **

**MICKEY: What do you think? **

**(The sphere's shudders are becoming more violent.)**

**[Corridor]**

**(The Doctor is tracking the signal with his sonic screwdriver. They pass two soldiers going the other way.) **

**YVONNE: You two. You come with us. **

**SOLDIER: Yes, ma'am. **

**(The scientists are struggling to stop the levers from reaching activation point.)**

**[Unoccupied floor]**

**DOCTOR: What's down here? **

**YVONNE: I don't, I don't know. I think it's building work. It's just renovations. **

**DOCTOR: You should go back. **

**YVONNE: Think again. **

**(They go through the plastic curtains.) **

**YVONNE: What is it? What's down here? **

**DOCTOR: Ear pieces, ear pods. This world's colliding with another, and I think I know which one. **

**(Figures appear behind plastic curtains.) **

**YVONNE: What are they? **

**DOCTOR: They came through first. The advance guard. **

**(The figures rip the plastic sheets, just like they did in their Tomb, and step through.) **

**DOCTOR: Cybermen! **

All the companions who had met the cybermen shivered. They’re the perfect soldiers, Missy mused as she remembered the army she’d given to The Doctor.

**(The soldiers open fire.)**

**[Sphere laboratory]**

**MICKEY: We had them beaten, but then they escaped. The Cybermen just vanished. They found a way through to this world, but so did we. **

**ROSE: The Doctor said that was impossible. **

**MICKEY: Yeah, it's not the first time he's been wrong. **

**ROSE: What's inside that sphere? **

**MICKEY: No one knows. Cyber Leader, Cyber King, Emperor of the Cybermen. Whatever it is, he's dead meat. **

“That isn’t the Cybermen, they couldn’t get their hands on that kind of technology” Missy said, to the shock of The Doctors who didn’t know who she was.

**ROSE: It's good to see you. **

**MICKEY: Yeah. It's good to see you too.**

**[Lever room]**

**(Cybermen escort the Doctor and Yvonne in.) **

**DOCTOR: Get away from the machines. Do what they say. Don't fight them! **

**(The Cybermen activate their arm guns and shoot the scientists holding back the levers.) **

**JACKIE: What are they? **

**CYBERMAN: We are the Cybermen. The Ghost Shift will be increased to one hundred percent. **

**(The levers move up.) **

**COMPUTER: Online. **

**DOCTOR: Here come the ghosts. **

**(The shadowy images appear as usual.) **

**ALISTAIR APPLETON [on TV]: It's extraordinary, there are more ghosts than we've ever seen before, and it's happening all over the world. **

**POLICE COMMANDER [on TV]: As far as we know, the increase in ghost activity is harmless. **

“Yeah right!”

**(Heavy boot steps are heard through the blank wall at the end.)**

**[Sphere laboratory]**

**RAJESH: Can anyone hear me? Come on, I need help down here! I need **

**(Creak, thunk. Mickey removes his white coat and ear piece.) **

**MICKEY: Here we go. **

**(The Sphere starts to crack open, then a black hole appears.)**

**[Lever room]**

**JACKIE: But these Cybermen, what've they got to do with the ghosts? **

**DOCTOR: Do you never listen? A footprint doesn't look like a boot. **

**CYBERLEADER: Achieving full transfer. **

**DOCTOR: They're Cybermen. All of the ghosts are Cybermen. Millions of them, right across the world. **

**(The ghosts solidify and form up in squads everywhere. People start to scream and run.)**

**[Ghostwatch studio]**

**PRESENTER: They're not ghosts! They're metal men **

**(A Cyberman strangles him.) **

**POLICE COMMANDER [on TV]: I urge you, stay in your homes! **

**(Cybermen break down front doors and appear on upstairs landings.)**

“That’s horrible!” Clara stated as they watched the carnage on screen.

**[Lever room]**

**YVONNE: They're invading the whole planet. **

**DOCTOR: It's not an invasion. It's too late for that. It's a victory. **

**COMPUTER: Sphere activated. Sphere activated. Sphere activated. Sphere activated.**

**[Sphere laboratory]**

**MICKEY: I know what's in there, and I'm ready for them. I've got just the thing. **

**(Mickey gets his really massive gun from underneath the platform below the sphere.) **

**MICKEY: This is going to blast them to Hell. **

**RAJESH: Samuel, what are you doing? **

**MICKEY: The name's Mickey. Mickey Smith. Defending the Earth. **

**(Lock and load.)**

**[Lever room]**

**DOCTOR: But I don't understand. The Cybermen don't have the technology to build a Void Ship. That's way beyond you. How did you create that sphere? **

**CYBERMAN: The sphere is not ours. **

**DOCTOR: What? **

**CYBERMAN: The sphere broke down the barriers between worlds. We only followed. Its origin is unknown. **

**DOCTOR: Then what's inside it? **

**JACKIE: Rose is down there.**

**[Sphere laboratory]**

**(The sphere is slowly disappearing in a blaze of light. Then four oversized pepperpots glide out of the Void.) **

“No!” several of the companions cried out, everyone recognising the Daleks instantly.

**MICKEY: That's not Cybermen. **

**ROSE: Oh, my God. **

**BLACK DALEK: Location, Earth. Life forms detected. Exterminate! **

**DALEKS: Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!**

**To Be Continued**  
  
---  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review and leave any suggestions in the comments!
> 
> ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE BBC


	4. A Short Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They take a quick break between episodes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and continue to support this work!
> 
> ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE BBC

As the 'episode' ended, the group stared at the screen. 

"So... the Daleks!" Jack interrupted. Everyone was snapped out of their trance as they turned to look up at him.

"Yeah..." Rose looked at Mickey and Ten, knowing they'd have to watch the next part too. However when she looked at her Doctor, and the others, she realised that they were staring at the screen in horror.

"Hang on Doctor, I thought this was about making you feel... better?" Clara questioned, "so why would they show you this?" she looked to her doctor, who was running his fingers through his hair as he thought.

"That's exactly what I was thinking, Clara" He replied. Just then, the screen lit up once again, to show the TARDIS' worried face. Everyone turned their attention to the screen as she began to talk frantically:

"Hello everyone! Now slight issue, well not really a issue- when I say slight - okay big problem!" Everyone groaned, knowing nothing was smooth sailing with The Doctor. "Okay, basically, because of the paradoxes - that I'm trying to prevent - from you all being here, I've lost control of which 'Episodes', so to speak, that you are watching, so there may be a few... slightly worse memories?" she explained at the speed of light.

The Doctors looked at the screen in horror; living through those memories alone had almost killed them, but having to watch them again? Suddenly, a door appeared to the side of the room they were in, Eleven stood up and moved towards it, His companions following him closely. When he got to the door, he flung it open, jumping back when he was met with four new faces.

"Oh! Hello, sorry about that I-" The blonde woman at the front of the group was cut off as she stared around the room in shock. The dark-haired girl to the side of her nudged her slightly, as the two men behind her shared a glance: usually, they couldn't shut their Doctor up - who were these people?

"Who are you? Do you travel with the Doctor?" The group were bombarded with questions, but quickly shut up as a large noise erupted throughout the room. As everyone shielded their ears, they turned to the source of the noise - Missy was holding her umbrella above her head, and brought it back down her side.

"Let them speak then!" she instructed everyone in the room.

"Thanks Missy!" the blonde said enthusiastically "I'm John-"

"Jane" the girl by her side interrupted.

"Yes, thank you Yaz, Jane Smith" she corrected hurriedly, no one was listening though and 'Jane' realised where she'd slipped up.

"How do you know my name?" Missy asked her skeptically, then it hit her. As she looked at the stranger, Missy realised _exactly _ who she was and smiled.

"Erm... it was - erm" Thirteen mumbled, thinking quickly under the gaze of her past friends, "on the doors!" she cried.

"What doors?" her predecessor asked her. She moved aside and pointed down the long corridor behind her, and, true to her word, there were 14 doors lined up against the wall. They all had names written on them, and moving closer, the companions realised that they were their names.

"Bedrooms!" Jane said again. She realised that her explanation about knowing Missy's name made no sense, as she couldn't match the names up to each person, but no one seemed to care as they moved towards their rooms.   
  


"I'm Yaz" the girl said, quickly and she got a quick introduction from everyone else. Ryan and Graham introduced themselves too.

"So you all travel with the next Doctor? What's he like?" they were once again bombarded with questions, but Jane interrupted.

"I'm sure you'll all find out soon enough" she said confidently, "anyway, I'm tired" she went to open her door, and everyone else followed suit. However, as soon as everyone else had disappeared Thirteen dragged team TARDIS back into the main room.

"Doctor? What going on? Why didn't you tell them who you are?" Yaz questioned her.

"Ooh! Do you want to watch the last episode?" she shrugged at her confused companions "basically, The TARDIS was trying to persuade the past me not to die, so she's compiled some of my adventures, like a TV show, for everyone I've recently travelled with to watch!" Thirteen explained, "Now, lets watch the last episode" she repeated.

"Whatever you say, Doc" Graham agreed and sat on the sofa, closely followed by the rest of his friends, as the screen flickered to life and played:

**Army of Ghosts**


	5. Doomsday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Team (gang? fam!) watch Doomsday :( enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE BBC

Team TARDIS finished the episode, all thinking about it as they headed to their designated rooms to sleep. Yaz couldn't get her head around the fact that all of those men were The Doctor, and yet they seemed so Doctor-like, that it was hard not to believe.

Thirteen felt to angsty to sleep, instead choosing to wander back into the main cinema-area. However, as she reached the last bedroom door, she heard voices, two Scottish ones that she instantly recognised as her past self and Missy. They didn't sound as though they were arguing, but she didn't want to interrupt; she knew they had a lot of issues that needed sorting out; she headed into the cinema room.

**_The Next Morning..._**

As everyone began to gather in the cinema room, there was a light buzz of conversation, everyone was obviously anxious for The Doctor and Rose's fate. The screen lit up and everybody fell silent as the title read:

**Doomsday**

**[Sphere laboratory]**

**(The Daleks have landed and are trundling across the floor.) **

**DALEKS: Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate! **

**ROSE: Daleks! You're called Daleks. I know your name. Think about it, how can I know that? A human who knows about the Daleks and the Time War. If you want to know how, then keep us alive. That's all I'm asking. Me and my friends.**

“That’s smart!” Clara declared, “I did something like that with the Cybermen”, Missy scoffed,

“Didn’t work though did it?” she teased.`

“Shut up” Clara told her.

**MICKEY: Yeah, Daleks. Time War. Me too. **

**RAJESH: Yeah. And me. **

**BLACK DALEK: You will be necessary. Report. What is the status of the Genesis Ark? **

**(The four Daleks have a contraption behind them.) **

**DALEK: Status, hibernation. **

**BLACK DALEK: Commence awakening. The Genesis Ark must be protected above all else. **

**MICKEY: The Daleks. You said they were all dead. **

**ROSE: Never mind that. What the hell's a Genesis Ark?**

**[Yvonne's office]**

**JACKIE: What's down there? She was in that room with the sphere. What's happened to Rose? **

**DOCTOR: I don't know. I'll find her. I brought you here, I'll get you both out, you and your daughter. Jackie, look at me. Look at me. I promise you. I give you my word. **

**CYBERLEADER: You will talk to your central world authority and order global surrender. **

**YVONNE: Oh, do some research. We haven't got a central world authority. **

**CYBERLEADER: You have now. I will speak on all global wavelengths. This broadcast is for human kind. **

**(The Doctor puts on his 3D spectacles.) **

**CYBERLEADER [on TV]: Cybermen now occupy every land mass on this planet, but you need not fear. Cybermen will remove fear. Cybermen will remove sex and class and colour and creed. You will become identical. You will become like us.**

“When will they get the message that no one wants that? That it’s a living hell?” Bill questioned to no one in particular. Missy’s breath catches when she hears Bill’s comment, feeling a guilt that she can’t shake.

**(Panic stations. The army sets up roadblocks and tries shooting at the Cybermen. A bazooka blows a Cyberman to bits. London burns.) **

**CYBERLEADER: I ordered surrender. **

**DOCTOR: They're not taking instructions. Don't you understand? You're on every street, you're in their homes, you've got their children! Of course they're going to fight.**

**[Sphere laboratory]**

**BLACK DALEK: Which of you is least important? **

**ROSE: What's that supposed to mean? **

**BLACK DALEK: Which of you is least important? **

**ROSE: No, we don't work like that. None of us. **

**BLACK DALEK: Designate the least important! **

“That’s sick, it doesn’t work like that” Jack spoke up.

**RAJESH: This is my responsibility. **

**ROSE: No, you don't. **

**RAJESH: I er, I represent the Torchwood Institute. Anything you need, you come through me. Leave these two alone. **

**BLACK DALEK: You will kneel. **

**RAJESH: What for? **

**BLACK DALEK: Kneel. **

**(Rajesh kneels with his back to the Black Dalek.) **

**BLACK DALEK: The Daleks need information about current Earth history. **

**RAJESH: Yeah, well, I can give you a certain amount of intelligence but nothing that will compromise Homeland security. **

**BLACK DALEK: Speech is not necessary. We will extract brainwaves. **

**(Three Dalek sink plungers envelop Rajesh's head.) **

**RAJESH: Don't I I'll tell you everything you need. No. No! **

**(He screams.)**

**[Lever room]**

**CYBERLEADER: Scans detect unknown technology active within Sphere chamber. **

**CYBERMAN: Cybermen will investigate. **

**CYBERLEADER: Units ten six five and ten six six will investigate Sphere chamber. **

**CYBERMEN: We obey.**

**[Sphere laboratory]**

**(The dry, dusty and rapidly aged corpse of Rajesh drops to the floor.) **

“That’s horrible!” Amy cried, everyone agreeing with her.

**BLACK DALEK: His mind spoke of a second species invading Earth infected by the superstition of ghosts. **

**ROSE: You didn't need to kill him! **

**DALEK 3: Neither did we need him alive. **

**BLACK DALEK: Dalek Thay, investigate outside. **

**DALEK 2: I obey. **

**(Note- each Dalek has a slightly different logo by its eyestalk.)**

**[Yvonne's office]**

**CYBERLEADER: Units open visual link. **

**(A Cyberman's view comes up on Yvonne's laptop.) **

**CYBERLEADER: Visual contact established.**

**[Sphere laboratory]**

**BLACK DALEK: Establish visual contact. Lower communications barrier. **

**(A big viewscreen appears where the sphere had been.) **

**[Yvonne's office]**

**DALEK 2 [on laptop]: Identify yourselves.**

**[Sphere laboratory]**

**CYBERMAN [on viewscreen]: You will identify first.**

**[Yvonne's office]**

**DALEK 2 [on laptop]: State your identity.**

**[Corridor]**

**CYBERMAN: You will identify first. **

**DALEK 2: Identify!**

**[Sphere laboratory]**

**MICKEY: It's like Stephen Hawkins meets the Speaking Clock.**

Despite the situation, everyone laughed at Mickey’s comment.

**[Corridor]**

**CYBERMAN: Aggression is wasteful and illogical. You will modify. **

**DALEK 2: Daleks do not take orders. **

**CYBERMAN: You have identified as Daleks.**

**[Sphere laboratory]**

**BLACK DALEK: Outline resembles the inferior species known as Cybermen.**

“Reminds me of the girls in high school” Rose laughed.

**[Yvonne's office]**

**JACKIE: (sotto) Rose said about the Daleks. She was terrified of them. What have they done to her, Doctor? Is she dead? **

**DOCTOR: (sotto) Phone. **

**JACKIE: (sotto) What? **

**DOCTOR: (sotto) Phone! **

**CYBERMAN [OC]: We followed in the wake of your sphere. **

**(The Doctor phones Rose.)**

**[Sphere laboratory]**

**BLACK DALEK: Long range scans confirm the presence of crude cybernetic constructs on worldwide scale. **

**(Rose answers her phone.)**

**[Yvonne's office]**

**DOCTOR: She's answered. She's alive. Why haven't they killed her? **

**JACKIE: Well, don't complain! **

“Yeah, really, DON’T” Ryan groaned from the back of the room

**DOCTOR: They must need her for something.**

**[Sphere laboratory]**

**DALEK 3: We must protect the Genesis Ark.**

**[Yvonne's office]**

**DOCTOR: The Genesis Ark? **

**CYBERMAN [on laptop]: Our species our similar, though your design is inelegant. **

**(The Doctor looks at the scene on the laptop through his 3D spectacles.)**

**[Corridor]**

**DALEK 2: Daleks have no concept of elegance. **

**CYBERMAN: This is obvious. But consider, our technologies are compatible.**

“Are they seriously comparing notes on appearance?” Martha asked incredulously

**[Yvonne's office]**

**CYBERMAN [on laptop]: Cybermen plus Daleks.**

**[Corridor]**

**CYBERMAN: Together, we could upgrade the Universe. **

**DALEK 2: You propose an alliance?**

“No!” they were several yells from around the room as the proposal was made.

**[Yvonne's office]**

**CYBERMAN [on laptop]: This is correct.**

**[Corridor]**

**DALEK 2: Request denied. **

“Well that’s one thing at least” Yaz commented, as Thirteen squeezed her arm comfortingly.

**(The Cybermen ready their weapons.) **

**CYBERMAN: Hostile elements will be deleted. **

**(They shoot at the Dalek.) **

**DALEK 2: Exterminate! **

**(Dalek 2, Cybermen 0)**

**[Yvonne's office]**

**CYBERLEADER: Open visual link.**

**[Sphere laboratory]**

**CYBERLEADER [on viewscreen]: Daleks, be warned. You have declared war upon the Cybermen.**

**[Yvonne's office]**

**BLACK DALEK [on laptop]: This is not war. This is pest control. **

**CYBERLEADER: We have five million Cybermen. How many are you?**

**[Sphere laboratory]**

**BLACK DALEK: Four. **

**CYBERLEADER [on viewscreen]: You would destroy the Cybermen with four Daleks? **

**BLACK DALEK: We would destroy the Cybermen with one Dalek.**

“Scary but true” Thirteen - or Jane as they knew her - said.

“You’ve encountered the Daleks?” her twelfth self asked as she nodded.

**[Yvonne's office]**

**BLACK DALEK [on laptop]: You are superior in only one respect. **

**CYBERLEADER: What is that?**

**[Sphere laboratory]**

**BLACK DALEK: You are better at dying. Raise communications barrier! **

**(The Doctor is visible behind the CyberLeader just before the viewscreen goes blank.) **

**DALEK 3: Wait!**

**[Yvonne's office]**

**DOCTOR: Lost her.**

**[Sphere laboratory]**

**DALEK 3: Rewind image by nine rells. Identify grid seven gamma frame. This male registers as enemy. **

**BLACK DALEK: The female's heartbeat has increased. **

**MICKEY: Yeah, tell me about it. **

**BLACK DALEK: Identify him. **

**ROSE: All right, then. If you really want to know, that's the Doctor. **

**(The Black Dalek rolls back a bit.) **

**ROSE: Five million Cybermen, easy. One Doctor? Now you're scared.**

**[Yvonne's office]**

**CYBERLEADER: Quarantine the Sphere chamber. Start emergency upgrading. Begin with these personnel. **

**(The Cybermen take Yvonne and Jackie.) **

**YVONNE: No, you can't do this! We surrendered! We surrendered! **

**CYBERMAN: This one. His increased adrenaline suggests that he has vital Dalek information. **

**JACKIE: Stop them! I don't want to go! You promised me! You gave me your word! **

**DOCTOR: I demand you leave that woman alone! I won't help you if you hurt her. Jackie, don't fight. I'll think of something.**

“No!” many people cried out in horror as Jackie was dragged away, though Rose was grateful that she’d survived.

**[Sphere laboratory]**

**(The victorious Dalek returns.) **

**DALEK 2: Cyber threat irrelevant. Concentrate on the Genesis Ark. **

**(The Genesis Ark is a Dalek shaped copper container.) **

**MICKEY: Why are we being kept alive? **

**ROSE: They might need me. **

**MICKEY: What? What is it?**

**[Unoccupied floor]**

**(Beyond the plastic sheets, sparks fly and people scream.) **

**JACKIE: What happens in there? What's upgrading mean? What do they do? **

**YVONNE: I think they remove the brain. Sorry. I think they remove the brain and they put it in a suit of armour. That's what these things are. They're us. **

“Hang on” Rose turned to Bill “you said something about the cybermen…”

“Yeah” Bill noticed Missy staring blankly at the floor in guilt as she continued “they’re the reason I had to stop travelling with The Doctor” no more was said as a tear fell from Bill’s eye.

**CYBERMAN: Next. **

**JACKIE: This is your fault. You and your Torchwood. You've killed us all! **

**(Yvonne is taken away.) **

**YVONNE: I did my duty for Queen and Country. I did my duty. I did my duty. Oh, God. I did my duty. **

**(Yvonne walks forward. Sparks fly and she screams.)**

Everyone sat in respectful silence for Yvonne.

**[Yvonne's office]**

**CYBERLEADER: You are proof. **

**DOCTOR: Of what? **

**CYBERLEADER: That emotions destroy you. **

**DOCTOR: Yeah, I am. Mind you, I quite like hope. Hope's a good emotion. And here it comes. **

**(A group of black-clad commandoes pop into existence and take out the remaining Cybermen in the Lever room The CyberLeader walks out of the office and gets zapped too. It's head explodes.) **

**JAKE: Doctor? Good to see you again. **

**DOCTOR: Jake? **

**JAKE: The Cybermen came through from one world to another, and so did we.**

“Who are they?” Amy asked as the group from the parallel world came into view.

“They’re from a parallel world, I lived there for a while” Mickey explained.

“A world where my dad didn’t die” Rose whispered, teary-eyed.

**[Unoccupied floor]**

**(Jackie is being dragged forward.) **

**JACKIE: No! No! **

There was a sharp intake of breath from everyone.

**CYBERMAN: CyberLeader One has been terminated. **

**CYBERMAN 2: Explain. Download shared files. **

**(Jackie sneaks away while they communicate.) **

A cheer echoed throughout the room as Jackie escaped from the cybermen.

**CYBERMAN: I will be upgraded to CyberLeader. **

**(Jackie runs into the stairwell and heads down.)**

**[Lever room]**

**(The Doctor has been using his 3D spectacles again.) **

**JAKE: Defend this room. Chrissie, monitor communications. Kill one CyberLeader and they just download into another. Move! **

**(The commandoes run off.) **

**DOCTOR: You can't just, just, just hop from one world to another. You can't. **

**JAKE: We just did. With these. **

**(Large yellow medallions on chains around their necks. He throws one to the Doctor.) **

**DOCTOR: But that's impossible. You can't have this sort of technology. **

**JAKE: We've got our own version of Torchwood. They developed it. Do you want to come and see? **

**(Jake presses his own button.) **

**DOCTOR: No! (The Doctor and Jake vanish.)**

**[Parallel Torchwood]**

**(It's a wreck.) **

**JAKE: Parallel Earth, parallel Torchwood. Except we found out what the Institute was doing and the People's Republic took control. **

**DOCTOR: I've got to get back. Rose is in danger, and her mother. **

**PETE: That'd be Jackie. My wife in a parallel universe. And as for you, Doctor, at least this time I know who you are. **

“That’s a parallel version of my dad, who didn’t have a daughter, and who’s Jackie was killed by cybermen” Rose explained quickly to the confused looks of the other companions.

**DOCTOR: Right, yes, fine, hooray. But I've got to get back, right now. **

**PETE: No, you're not in charge here. This is our world, not yours. And you're going to listen for once.**

**[Sphere laboratory]**

**MICKEY: I could transport out of here, but it only carries one and I'm not leaving you. **

**ROSE: You'd follow me anywhere. What did I do to you all those years ago? **

**MICKEY: Guess I'm just stupid. **

**ROSE: You're the bravest man I've ever met. **

**MICKEY: What about the Doctor? **

**ROSE: Oh, all right. Bravest human. **

**MICKEY: Well, I can't think what the Daleks need with me. I'm nothing to them. **

**ROSE: You could be. Whatever's inside that Ark is waking up, and I've seen this happen before. **

**(Rose remembers her meeting with the chained last Dalek.) **

**ROSE [OC]: The first time I saw a Dalek, it was broken. It was dying. But I touched it. The moment I did that, I brought it back to life. **

**ROSE: As the Doctor said, when you travel in time in the Tardis, you soak up all this background radiation. It's harmless. It's just there. But in the Time War, the Daleks evolved so they could use it as a power supply. **

**MICKEY: I love it when you talk technical. **

**ROSE: Shut up. If the Daleks have got something inside that thing, and it needs waking up. **

**MICKEY: They need you. **

**ROSE: You've travelled in time. Either one of us would do. **

**MICKEY: But why would they build something they can't open themselves? **

“Good question!”

**BLACK DALEK: The technology is stolen. The Ark is not of Dalek design. **

**ROSE: Then who built it? **

**BLACK DALEK: The Time Lords. This is all that survives of their Home World. **

At the mention of the Time Lords, all the Doctors and Missy stiffened, Ten felt guilt, Eleven felt hope, but Twelve and ‘Jane’ felt anger and betrayal. Missy stared at the genesis ark, realising what the daleks were using it for.

**ROSE: What's inside? **

**BLACK DALEK: The future.**

**[Parallel Torchwood]**

**PETE: When you left this world, you warned us there'd be more Cybermen. So we sealed them inside the factories. **

**JAKE: Except people argued. Said they were living. We should help them. **

**PETE: And the debate went on. But all that time, the Cybermen made plans. Infiltrated this version of Torchwood, mapped themselves onto your world, and then vanished. **

**DOCTOR: When was this? **

**PETE: Three years ago. **

**DOCTOR: It's taken them three years to cross the void, but we can pop to and fro in a second. Must be the sheer mass of five million Cybermen crossing all at once. **

**PETE: Yeah, Mickey said you'd rattle off that sort of stuff. **

**DOCTOR: Oh, where is the Mickey boy? **

**PETE: He went ahead first. Any chance to go and find Miss Rose Tyler. **

**DOCTOR: She's your daughter. You do know that? Did Mickey explain? **

**PETE: She's not mine. She's the child of a dead man. **

Rose was shocked to hear her father’s worlds, and Ten hugged her, noticing how she had deflated hearing this.

**Look at it, a world of peace. They're calling this The Golden Age. **

**DOCTOR: Who's the President now? **

**PETE: A woman called Harriet Jones. **

**DOCTOR: Oof. I'd keep an eye on her. **

**PETE: But it's a lie. Temperatures have risen by two degrees in the past six months. The ice caps are melting. They're saying all this is going to be flooded. That's not just global warming, is it? **

**DOCTOR: No. **

**PETE: It's the breach. **

**DOCTOR: I've been trying to tell you. Travel between parallel worlds is impossible. Then the Daleks break down the walls with a Sphere. **

**PETE: Daleks? **

**DOCTOR: Then the Cybermen travelled across, then you lot. Those discs. Every time you jump from one reality to another, you rip a hole in the universe. This planet is starting to boil. Keep going and both worlds will fall into the Void. **

**PETE: But you can stop it? The famous Doctor. You can seal the breach? **

**DOCTOR: Leaving five million Cybermen stranded on my Earth. **

**PETE: That's your problem. I'm protecting this world, and this world only. **

**DOCTOR: Hmm. Pete Tyler. I knew you when you were dead. Now here you are, fighting the fight alone. There is a chance, back on my world, Jackie Tyler might still be alive. **

**PETE: My wife died. **

**DOCTOR: Her husband died. Good match. **

**PETE: There's more important things at stake. Doctor, help us. **

**DOCTOR: What, close the breach? Stop the Cybermen? Defeat the Daleks? Do you believe I can do that? **

**PETE: Yes. **

**DOCTOR: Maybe that's all I need. Off we go, then!**

**[Lever room]**

**(The Doctor, Jake and Pete appear.) **

**DOCTOR: First of all, I need to make a phone call. You don't mind? **

**JAKE: You two, guard to door.**

**[Stairwell]**

**(Jackie answers her phone.) **

**JACKIE: Oh, my God, help me.**

Everyone sighed a sigh of relief that Jackie hadn’t been caught and converted

**[Yvonne's office]**

**DOCTOR: Jackie, you're alive. Listen. **

**JACKIE [OC]: They tried to download me but I ran away! **

**DOCTOR: Shush. Listen, tell me. Where are you?**

**[Stairwell]**

**JACKIE: I don't know. Staircase.**

**[Yvonne's office]**

**DOCTOR: Yeah, which one? Is there any sort of sign? Anything to identify it? **

**JACKIE [OC]: Yes, a fire extinguisher. **

There were laughs around the room, and Rose buried her head in The Doctor’s shoulder in amusement.

**DOCTOR: Yeah, that helps**

**[Stairwell]**

**JACKIE: Oh, wait a minute. It says N3.**

**[Yvonne's office]**

**DOCTOR: North corner, staircase three. Just keep low, we're trying our best.**

**[Stairwell]**

**JACKIE: No, don't leave me.**

**[Yvonne's office]**

**DOCTOR: I've got to go. I'm sorry. **

**(The Doctor puts the phone down.) **

**DOCTOR: Jacqueline Andrea Suzette Tyler. **

**PETE: She's not my wife. **

**DOCTOR: I was at the wedding. You got her name wrong. Now then, Jakey boy, if I can open up the bonding chamber on this thing, it'll work on polycarbite. **

**JAKE: What's polycarbite? **

**DOCTOR: Skin of a Dalek.**

**[Corridor]**

**(A piece of A4 paper on a pointer is waved from around the corner.) **

**DOCTOR: Sorry. No white flag. I only had a sheet of A4. Same difference. **

**CYBERMAN: Do you surrender? **

**DOCTOR: I surrender unto you. A very good idea.**

**[Sphere laboratory]**

**(The four Daleks disconnect from the Ark.) **

**DALEK: Final stage of awakening. **

**BLACK DALEK: Your handprint will open the Ark. **

**ROSE: Well tough, because I'm not doing it. **

**BLACK DALEK: Obey or the male will die. **

Martha grasped her husband tighter to her as his life was threatened on screen.

**ROSE: I can't let them. **

**MICKEY: Rose, don't. **

**BLACK DALEK: Place your hand upon the casket. **

**ROSE: All right! You're going to kill us anyway, so what the hell? If you er, escaped the Time War, don't you want to know what happened? **

**BLACK DALEK: Place your hand **

**ROSE: What happened to the Emperor? **

**BLACK DALEK: The Emperor survived? **

**ROSE: Till he met me. Because if these are going to be my last words, then you're going to listen. I met the Emperor, and I took the Time Vortex and I pulled it into his head and turned him into dust. Do you get that? The God of all Daleks, and I destroyed him. Ha! **

Everyone stared in shock at Rose’s comment.

“The Master mentioned that… that was you?” Martha asked Rose, whilst Bill looked at Missy,

“Wait? You know The Master?” Bill asked her, though Missy gave her a pleading look, not to tell Martha. Bill wondered why she didn’t want her to know.

**BLACK DALEK: You will be exterminated! **

**(The Doctor is wearing his 3D spectacles again.) **

**DOCTOR: Oh now, hold on, wait a minute. **

**BLACK DALEK: Alert, alert. You are the Doctor. **

**DALEK: Sensors report he is unarmed. **

**DOCTOR: That's me. Always. **

**BLACK DALEK: Then you are powerless. **

**DOCTOR: Not me. Never. How are you? **

**ROSE: Oh, same old, you know. **

**DOCTOR: Good. And Mickity McMickey. Nice to see you! **

**MICKEY: And you, boss. **

**DALEK: Social interaction will cease! **

**BLACK DALEK: How did you survive the Time War? **

**DOCTOR: By fighting. On the front line. I was there at the fall of Arcadia. Someday I might even come to terms with that. **

The companions held their breath; it wasn’t very often that they heard the Doctor talk about his past, so they were nervous when he did.

Ryan and Yaz exchanged a glance over Thirteen’s head, they hadn’t heard anything about this war before, and to see The Doctor’s past friends react like this, they knew that there was a lot that their Doctor hadn’t told them about her past.

**But you lot ran away! **

**BLACK DALEK: We had to survive. **

**DOCTOR: The last four Daleks in existence. So what's so special about you? **

**ROSE: Doctor, they've got names. I mean, Daleks don't have names, do they? One of them said Thay **

**DALEK: I am Dalek Thay. **

**BLACK DALEK: Dalek Sek. **

**DALEK 3: Dalek Jast. **

**DALEK 2: Dalek Caan. **

**DOCTOR: So that's it! At last. The Cult of Skaro. I thought you were just a legend. **

River stared at the screen, surprised. She had heard on The Cult of Skaro, she too had thought they were just a myth.

**ROSE: Who are they? **

**DOCTOR: A secret order above and beyond the Emperor himself. Their job was to imagine, think as the enemy thinks. Even dared to have names. All to find new ways of killing. **

**MICKEY: But that thing, they said it was yours. I mean, Time Lords. They built it. What does it do? **

**DOCTOR: I don't know. Never seen it before. **

**ROSE: But it's Time Lord. **

**DOCTOR: Both sides had secrets. What is it? What have you done? **

**BLACK DALEK: Time Lord science will restore Dalek supremacy. **

**DOCTOR: What does that mean? What sort of Time Lord science? What do you mean? **

**ROSE: They said one touch from a time traveller will wake it up. **

**DOCTOR: Technology using the one thing a Dalek can't do. Touch. Sealed inside your casing. Not feeling anything ever, from birth to death, locked inside a cold metal cage. Completely alone. That explains your voice. No wonder you scream. **

**BLACK DALEK: The Doctor will open the Ark! **

**DOCTOR: The Doctor will not. **

**BLACK DALEK: You have no way of resisting. **

**DOCTOR: Well, you got me there. Although there is always this. **

**BLACK DALEK: A sonic probe? **

**DOCTOR: That's screwdriver. **

“Or swiss army knife” Yaz whispered to Thirteen, who grinned and replied:

“Without the knife though, only idiots carry knives”

**BLACK DALEK: It is harmless. **

**DOCTOR: Oh, yes. Harmless is just the word. That's why I like it. Doesn't kill, doesn't wound, doesn't maim. But I'll tell you what it does do. It is very good at opening doors. **

**(The door to the laboratory blows in. Enter Jake and a Cyberman with all guns blazing.) **

**CYBERMAN: Delete! Delete! Delete! Delete! **

**DALEK 3: Alert. Casing impaired. Casing impaired. **

**DOCTOR: Rose, get out! **

**BLACK DALEK: Fire power insufficient! Fire power insufficient! **

**(Rose stumbles. Pete helps her up.) **

**PETE: Come on. **

**(Mickey dives for his big gun.) **

**CYBERMAN: Daleks will be deleted. Delete. Delete. **

**ROSE: Mickey, come on! **

**DALEK 3: Adapt to weaponry. **

**BLACK DALEK: Fire power restored! **

The companions all stared at the screen in horror, witnessing ultimate destruction by the Daleks and Cybermen

**(And kills a Cyberman. Mickey gets jostled and he puts out his hand to steady himself. It touches the Ark. He and Jake join the Doctor, Rose and Pete at an emergency blast door.) **

Everyone cried out as Mickey’s hand touched the Ark, and he watched the screen guiltily.

“Seriously Mickey… don’t worry about it, they would’ve got it open anyway” Ten reminded him.

**BLACK DALEK: Cybermen primary target.**

**[Corridor]**

**(The Doctor closes the blast door.) **

**DOCTOR: Jake, check the stairwell. The rest of you, come on.**

**[Sphere chamber]**

**(The Ark is steaming.) **

**BLACK DALEK: Cybermen have been exterminated. Daleks are supreme.**

“Oh no!” Martha groaned.

**DALEK 2: The Genesis Ark is primed. **

**BLACK DALEK: The Ark needs area of thirteen square miles. Move! **

**DALEK 2: Genesis Ark mobile.**

**[Corridor]**

**MICKEY: I just fell, I didn't mean it! **

**DOCTOR: Mickey, without us, they'd have opened it by force. To do that, they'd have blown up the sun. You've done us a favour. Now, run!**

**[Corridor 2]**

**(Jackie is trapped between two squads of Cybermen on the stairs, so she runs into a corridor and meets two more.) **

**CYBERMAN: You will be upgraded. **

There was a collective intake of breath, and Rose smiled to herself, knowing exactly what was about to happen, and who was going to be reunited.

**JACKIE: No, but you can't. Please. **

**(The Cybermen are shot down from behind.) **

Everyone cheered as Jackie once again avoided death, only to see who had shot the cybermen, and to take another death breath.

**JACKIE: Pete? **

**PETE: Hello, Jacks. **

**JACKIE: I said there were ghosts, but that's not fair. Why him? **

**PETE: I'm not a ghost. **

**JACKIE: But you're dead. You died twenty years ago, Pete. **

**DOCTOR: It's Pete from a different universe. There are parallel worlds, Jackie. Every single decision we make creates a parallel existence, a different dimension where **

**JACKIE: Oh, you can shut up. **

Rose laughed at her mother’s boldness.

**Oh, you look old. **

**PETE: You don't. **

**JACKIE: How can you be standing there? **

**PETE: I just got lucky. Lived my life. You were left on your own. You didn't marry again, or **

**JACKIE: There was never anyone else. Twenty years, though. Look at me. I never left that flat. Did nothing with myself. **

**PETE: You brought her up. Rose Tyler. That's not bad. **

**JACKIE: Yeah. **

**PETE: In my world, it worked. All those daft little plans of mine, they worked. Made me rich. **

**JACKIE: I don't care about that. How rich?**

**PETE: Very. **

**JACKIE: I don't care about that. How very? **

Most people gathered in the room laughed at that, and Rose hid her face yet again in Ten’s shoulder to try and stop herself.

**PETE: Thing is though, Jacks, you're not my wife. I'm sorry, but you're not. I mean, we both. You know, it's just sort of. Oh, come here. **

**(He puts down the gun and she runs into his arms.)**

**[Warehouse]**

**(The Daleks burst through the door.) **

**BLACK DALEK: Exterminate! **

**CYBERMEN: Delete. Delete. **

**(The two sides open fire.) **

**DALEK: Exterminate. **

**CYBERMAN: Delete. **

“It’s all our worst nightmares, fighting each other! Can you believe it?” Clara asked incredulously. The companions agreed with her, however the Doctors (excluding Thirteen- still pretending to be Jane) all shared a look, knowing that wasn’t _their _ worst fear.

**SOLDIER: Everyone get down. **

**(The Torchwood security join in the fight.) **

**DALEK: Exterminate. Exterminate. **

**CYBERMAN: Delete. **

**(The Cybermen don't stand a chance as the Daleks glide through with the Ark.) **

**SOLDIER: Get down! Get down! **

**CYBERLEADER: Emergency. All units will converge on the Torchwood Tower. Repeat. All Cybermen to Torchwood. **

**(Cybermen in the street start marching, leaving the humans alone. **

**The Doctor looks carefully inside the warehouse, then crawls over to a crate and grabs a pair of Magnaclamps before dodging laser fire to get back.) **

**ROSE: Come on, please. **

**SOLDIER: Cover me. **

**(The Doctor looks back in again with his 3D glasses.) **

**BLACK DALEK: Override roof mechanism. **

**(The warehouse roof shutters start to slide back.) **

**BLACK DALEK: Elevate. **

**ROSE: What're they doing? Why do they need to get outside?? **

**DOCTOR: Time Lord science. What Time Lord science? What is it? **

“Bigger on the inside?” Donna asked skeptically. Ten stared at her for a while.

“Seriously Donna, you think you’re not special?” he smiled at her warmly.

**(The Ark and the Black Dalek glide up and out into Canary Wharf.)**

**[Corridor]**

**DOCTOR: We've got to see what it's doing. We've got to go back up. Come on! All of you. top floor! **

**JACKIE: That's forty five floors up! Believe me, I've done them all. **

**JAKE: We could always take the lift.**

**[Midair]**

**BLACK DALEK: The Genesis Ark will open. **

**(The Ark contains another Dalek. It starts to spin around.)**

**[Yvonne's office]**

**(The Doctor gets to the window in time to see the Ark shooting out Daleks in all directions as it spins around.) **

**DOCTOR: Time Lord science. It's bigger on the inside. **

“Ha! Told ya” Donna grinned at the Doctor.

**MICKEY: Did the Time Lords put those Daleks in there? What for? **

**DOCTOR: It's a prison ship. **

**ROSE: How many Daleks? **

**DOCTOR: Millions. **

**(The Daleks spread out over London as Cybermen clomp their way through the streets before stopping and shooting into the sky.)**

**[Midair]**

**BLACK DALEK: Exterminate all life forms below. Exterminate! **

**(So people get killed as well as the Cybermen.)**

**[Lever room]**

**PETE: I'm sorry, but you've had it. This world's going to crash and burn. There's nothing we can do. We're going home. **

**(Pete takes a yellow medallion from a commando.) **

**PETE: Jacks, take this. You're coming with us.**

**JACKIE: But they're destroying the city. **

**PETE: I'd forgotten you could argue. It's not just London, it's the whole world. But there's another world just waiting for you, Jacks. And it's safe as long as the Doctor closes the breach. Doctor? **

**(The Doctor turns around, wearing his 3D spectacles.) **

**DOCTOR: Oh, I'm ready. I've got the equipment right here. Thank you, Torchwood. **

**(The Doctor uses a computer terminal.) **

**DOCTOR: Slam it down and close off both universes. **

**COMPUTER: Reboot systems. **

**ROSE: But we can't just leave. What about the Daleks? And the Cybermen? **

**DOCTOR: They're part of the problem, and that makes them part of the solution. Oh yes! Well? Isn't anyone going to ask what is it with the glasses? **

**ROSE: What is it with the glasses? **

“Finally!” Ten muttered, “Did you all just think I was going through a weird fashion phase?” he asked them incredulously.

Bill and Clara exchanged a look, Clara pointing at Twelve before they both burst out laughing.

“We’ve seen worse, mate!” Bill retorted, receiving a glare from Twelve.

**DOCTOR: I can see, that's what. because we've got two separate worlds, but in between the two separate worlds, we've got the Void. That's where the Daleks were hiding. And the Cybermen travelled through the Void to get here. And you lot, one world to another, via the Void. Oh, I like that. Via the Void. Look. **

**(He gives the spectacles to Rose.) **

**DOCTOR: I've been through it. Do you see? **

**(Lots of speckles in the air around the Doctor.) **

**COMPUTER: Reboot in three minutes. **

**ROSE: What is it? **

**DOCTOR: Void stuff. **

**ROSE: Like er, background radiation. **

**DOCTOR: That's it. Look at the others. And the only one who hasn't been through the Void, your mother. First time she's looked normal all in her life. **

**JACKIE: Oi. **

Jack snorted at The Doctor’s comment.

**DOCTOR: But the Daleks lived inside the Void. They're bristling with it. Cybermen, all of them. I just open the Void and reverse. The Void stuff gets sucked back inside. **

**ROSE: Pulling them all in! **

**DOCTOR: Pulling them all in! **

“Aren’t you lot covered in it too, though?” Graham asked, speaking the thoughts of everyone else.

**MICKEY: Sorry, what's the Void? **

**DOCTOR: The dead space. Some people call it Hell. **

**MICKEY: So you're sending the Daleks and Cybermen to Hell. Man, I told you he was good. **

**ROSE: But it's like you said. We've all got Void stuff. Me too, because we went to that parallel world. We're all contaminated. We'll get pulled in. **

**DOCTOR: That's why you've got to go. **

**COMPUTER: Reboot in two minutes. **

**DOCTOR: Back to Pete's world. Hey, we should call it that. Pete's World. I'm opening the Void, but only on this side. You'll be safe on that side. **

**PETE: And then you close it, for good? **

**DOCTOR: The breach itself is soaked in Void stuff. In the end it'll close itself. And that's it. Kaput. **

**ROSE: But you stay on this side? **

**MICKEY: But you'll get pulled in. **

**DOCTOR: That's why I got these. (Magnaclamps) I'll just have to hold on tight. I've been doing it all my life. **

**ROSE: I'm supposed to go. **

**DOCTOR: Yeah. **

**ROSE: To another world, and then it gets sealed off. **

**DOCTOR: Yeah. **

**ROSE: Forever. That's not going to happen. **

There was a silence in the room as the companions realised what was happening. Martha gasped, realising that she was watching when The Doctor and Rose were separated, before she started travelling with him.

**(The building shakes.) **

**PETE: We haven't got time to argue. The plan works. We're going. You too. All of us. **

**ROSE: No, I'm not leaving here. **

**JACKIE: I'm not going without her. **

**PETE: Oh, my God. We're going! **

**JACKIE: I've had twenty years without you, so button it. I'm not leaving her. **

**ROSE: You've got to. **

**JACKIE: Well, that's tough. **

**ROSE: Mum. **

**COMPUTER: Reboot in one minute. **

**ROSE: I've had a life with you for nineteen years, but then I met the Doctor, and all the things I've seen him do for me, for you, for all of us. For the whole stupid planet and every planet out there. He does it alone, mum. But not anymore, because now he's got me. **

Everyone close to their Doctors gave them a hug, none more than Clara, as she had seen The Doctor alone. He scared her.

**(The Doctor puts a medallion around Rose's neck and Pete presses his button.) **

**ROSE: What're you**

**[Parallel Torchwood]**

**ROSE: Oh no, you don't. He's not doing that to me again. **

**(Rose hits her button.)**

**[Lever room]**

**ROSE: I think this is the on switch.**

**[Parallel Torchwood]**

**(Pete rips off Jackie's medallion.) **

**JACKIE: But I've got to go back! **

**PETE: The Doctor said every time we use one of these, it damages the whole world. Now that's it! **

**JACKIE: She's your daughter! **

**PETE: She's your daughter, not mine. That's an order. **

**(Pete takes Mickey's medallion.) **

**JACKIE: Mickey, tell him. Tell him, Mickey. Mickey!**

**[Lever room]**

**DOCTOR: Once the breach collapses, that's it. You will never be able to see her again. Your own mother! **

**ROSE: I made my choice a long time ago, and I'm never going to leave you. So what can I do to help? **

Rose gripped onto The Doctor from where they sat, hugging one another tightly. No matter what The Doctor thought was right, she still stood by her decision, however, she still felt guilty about leaving her mum.

**COMPUTER: Systems rebooted. Open access. **

**DOCTOR: Those coordinates over there, set them all at six. And hurry up. **

**(Rose goes to the terminal and takes her medallion off.)**

**[Parallel Torchwood]**

**JACKIE: Get away from me!**

**[Lever room]**

**ROSE: We've got Cybermen on the way up. **

**DOCTOR: How many floors down? **

**ROSE: Just one.**

**[Stairwell]**

**CYBERLEADER: We will retreat through the breach. Regain the Home World. **

**(A Cyberman with a gun like Mickey's blocks their way.) **

**CYBER-YVONNE: You will not pass. **

“Is that…”

**CYBERMAN: What is the meaning of this? **

**CYBER-YVONNE: You will not pass. **

**(She shoots the Cybermen.) **

**CYBER-YVONNE: I did my duty for Queen and Country. I did my duty for Queen and Country. I did my duty for Queen and Country. **

There was a respectful silence throughout the room for Yvonne.

**(She cries a tear of blood.)**

Bill felt her own eyes well up as she remembered what The Doctor had told her:

“Where there’s tears, there’s hope”

**[Lever room]**

**COMPUTER: Levers operational. **

**ROSE: That's more like it. Bit of a smile. The old team. **

**DOCTOR: Hope and Glory, Mutt and Jeff, Shiver and Shake. **

**ROSE: Which one's Shiver? **

**DOCTOR: Oh, I'm Shake. **

Rose began to cry again, realising that this was the last time they’d really laughed together, they’d smiled and been in each other’s company.

**(The Doctor gives Rose a Magnaclamp and they put them on the walls by the levers.) **

**DOCTOR: Press the red button.**

**[Midair]**

**BLACK DALEK: Breach active. It is the Doctor. Exterminate him! **

**(Daleks swoop towards Torchwood Tower.) **

**DALEKS: Exterminate!**

**[Lever room]**

**DOCTOR: When it starts, just hold on tight. Shouldn't be too bad for us but the Daleks and the Cybermen are steeped in Void stuff. Are you ready? **

**ROSE: So are they. **

**(The Daleks are visible outside the window.) **

**DOCTOR: Let's do it! **

**(They push the levers up then grab the Magnaclamps.) **

**COMPUTER: Online. **

**(A bright light comes out of the breach and a strong wind rushes into it, sucking the first Daleks through the windows and into itself.) **

**DALEKS: Emergency! **

**DOCTOR: The breach is open! Into the Void! Ha! **

**(Cybermen all over the world are lifted off their feet and into the air. There is a steady stream of Daleks and Cybermen all being sucked through the one broken window into the Void.)**

**[Midair]**

**BLACK DALEK: Emergency temporal shift! **

**(The Black Dalek Sek saves himself, but the Ark gets sucked away. On the ground, people come out of hiding to watch.)**

Everyone in the room - other than those who were they - cheered slightly, almost enjoying seeing the enemy being sent to a literal Hell.

**[Lever room]**

**(Rose's lever moves a little.) **

“Oh no” someone gasped.

**COMPUTER: Offline. **

**(The suction starts to decrease. Rose has to let go of the Magnaclamp to grab the lever and pull it, but she and it are being dragged the wrong way.) **

Rose and Ten both stiffened as they remembered the events of the worst day of their lives, whilst everyone else stared at the screen in horror.

**ROSE: I've got to get it upright! **

**(Somehow she manages it.) **

**COMPUTER: Online and locked. **

**(The suction builds up.) **

**DOCTOR: Rose, hold on! Hold on! **

**(Rose is being pulled horizontally towards the Void. The Doctor cannot reach her as her fingers finally slip from the lever handle. **

There were several yells across the room, everyone praying for a miracle for Rose.

**Then Pete pops in, catches her and vanishes with his daughter in his arms. **

There was a silence in the room as everyone realised what this meant, that Pete was taking Rose to the parallel universe, and that when he did, the walls would be closed off forever, trapping Rose there so that her and The Doctor would never seen one another again.

Rose and Ten clung to each other, re-living these moments that changed their lives forever, tears rolling freely down Rose’s face.

**The wind dies down and the Void closes itself like paper down a plughole.) **

**COMPUTER: Systems closed.**

**[Parallel Torchwood]**

**(Rose hammers on the wall.) **

**ROSE: Take me back! Take me back! Take me back. **

**PETE: It's stopped working. He did it. He closed the breach. **

**ROSE: No. **

Everyone sat in silence, Martha and Donna both felt guilty for the way they’d treated Ten about Rose the first time they’d met, realising how heart-broken The Doctor had been. Jack exchanged a glance with them, a look of understanding sadness in his eyes.

Team TARDIS watched on in shocked horror: their Doctor had said that they wouldn’t come back as the same people that left - but she never mentioned that they might not come back at all.

Clara, Bill, Amy and Rory, however, felt empathy for Rose, all of them knowing what it was like to face death - or what felt like death - with the Doctor.

All of the Doctors were staring at the screen blankly, even Thirteen wasn’t trying to cover up her distress. Ryan noticed this, wrapping his arm around her shoulders, whilst Yaz gave her a hug and Graham patted her back comfortingly.

Missy, however, rolled her eyes at The Doctor’s dramatic reaction; when River caught her eye. The Professor narrowed her eyes at Missy, trying to figure out who she was, and why someone who so clearly didn’t care how The Doctor’s companions were feeling, was here with them. The Time Lady watched River’s eyes widen with shock, and smirked at her, knowing that River had just come to the only realistic solution as to who she was.

**(The Doctor and Rose lean against the walls for a few moments, then he walks away slowly.) **

**DOCTOR [OC]: Rose.**

**[The Tyler house]**

**ROSE [OC]: Last night I had a dream. **

**DOCTOR [OC]: Rose **

**ROSE [OC]: I heard a voice and it was calling my name. **

**DOCTOR [OC]: Rose. Rose. Rose. **

**ROSE: I had a dream. **

**ROSE [OC]: I told Mum and Dad and Mickey. Anyone else would think I was mad. But not those three. They believed it because they've met the Doctor. So they listened to the dream. **

**ROSE: He was calling me, and **

**ROSE [OC]: And that night, we packed up, got into dad's old Jeep and off we went. Just like the dream said. Followed the voice across the water. Kept on driving hundreds and hundreds of miles, because he's calling. **

**DOCTOR [OC]: Rose.**

**[Darlig Ulv Stranden]**

**(Rose walks alone across the windswept beach. Pete, Jackie and Mickey stay with the Jeep.) **

**ROSE [OC]: Here I am at last. And this is the story of how I died. **

**(An image of the Doctor appears near Rose.) **

**ROSE: Where are you? **

**HOLO-DOCTOR: Inside the Tardis.**

**[Tardis]**

**DOCTOR: There's one tiny little gap in the Universe left, just about to close, and it takes a lot of power to send this projection. I'm in orbit around a super nova. I'm burning up a sun just to say goodbye.**

The companions watched on, teary-eyed at Rose and The Doctor’s final meeting, feeling as though they were intruding on a private moment.

**[Darlig Ulv Stranden]**

**ROSE: You look like a ghost. **

**HOLO-DOCTOR: Hold on **

**(He uses his sonic screwdriver to solidify the image.) **

**ROSE: Can I **

**HOLO-DOCTOR: I'm still just an image. No touch. **

**ROSE: Can't you come through properly? **

**HOLO-DOCTOR: The whole thing would fracture. Two universes would collapse. **

**ROSE: So? **

**HOLO-DOCTOR: Where are we? Where did the gap come out? **

**ROSE: We're in Norway. **

**HOLO-DOCTOR: Norway. Right. **

**ROSE: About fifty miles out of Burgen. It's called 'Darlig Ulv Stranden'. **

**HOLO-DOCTOR: Dalek? **

**ROSE: Darlig. It's Norwegian for bad. This translates as Bad Wolf Bay. How long have we got? **

**HOLO-DOCTOR: About two minutes. **

**ROSE: I can't think of what to say! **

**HOLO-DOCTOR: You've still got Mister Mickey, then? **

**ROSE: There's five of us now. Mum, Dad, Mickey and the baby. **

**HOLO-DOCTOR: You're not? **

**ROSE: No. It's mum. She's three months gone. More Tylers on the way. **

**HOLO-DOCTOR: And what about you? Are you **

**ROSE: Yeah, I'm back working in the shop. **

**HOLO-DOCTOR: Oh, good for you. **

**ROSE: Shut up. No, I'm not. There's still a Torchwood on this planet. It's open for business. I think I know a thing or two about aliens. **

Jack smiled in appreciation at the mention of Torchwood.

**HOLO-DOCTOR: Rose Tyler, Defender of the Earth. You're dead, officially, back home. So many people died that day and you've gone missing. You're on a list of the dead. Here you are, living a life day after day. The one adventure I can never have. **

**ROSE: Am I ever going to see you again? **

**HOLO-DOCTOR: You can't. **

**ROSE: What're you going to do? **

**HOLO-DOCTOR: Oh, I've got the Tardis. Same old life, last of the Time Lords. **

**ROSE: On your own. I, I love you. **

**HOLO-DOCTOR: Quite right, too. And I suppose, if it's one last chance to say it, Rose Tyler **

**(The Doctor vanishes. He stands in the Tardis, crying, as Jackie runs go comfort her sobbing daughter.)**

There was an almost frustrated silence, as The Doctor’s sentence was cut short; everyone feeling so grateful that the Doctor and Rose are here, now, together, for a last goodbye.

**[Tardis]**

**(The Doctor slowly walks around the console, setting controls, then looks up and sees a figure in white, complete with veil.) **

“Oh! I’d forgotten about this” Ten laughs awkwardly, trying to break the tension that had built watching the goodbye, whilst also trying to shake of the tears that were forming in his eyes.

“Oh my God!” Donna exclaimed.

**DOCTOR: What? **

**(She turns around.) **

**DONNA: Oh! **

**DOCTOR: What? **

**DONNA: Who are you? **

**DOCTOR: But **

**DONNA: Where am I, eh? **

**DOCTOR: What? **

**DONNA: What the hell is this place? **

**DOCTOR: What?**  
  
---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I really appreciate the kudos, and please leave episode recommendations in the comments, hope you enjoyed it! I'm planning on doing The Woman Who Fell To Earth next, but that might change.


	6. A break and a regeneration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They take another short break, Then watch a regeneration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... basically, I wanted to show The Woman Who Fell To Earth, but then I rewatched Twice upon A Time and Twelve’s regeneration was so emotional that I wanted to include it, but i didn’t want to show the entire episode without the context of series 10 sooo... this happened! They have a short break, then watch 12’s regeneration, then in the next chapter they’ll watch TWWFTE, enjoy! :)
> 
> ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE BBC

There was silence across the room, the companions exchanged worried glances. The large screen flickered on, The TARDIS' face was shown, looking anxious and slightly guilty. 

“I’m sorry that you had to relive that,” she frowned at Ten and Rose in particular,

“but now there’ll be a short break, before we watch a more recent adventure: the first of the Thirteenth Doctor - well, I guess more like 15th or 14th if you don’t includ-“

She was cut off by an excited cheer, everyone unsure as to how to react; after the heartbreak The Doctors had just endured. Yaz and Thirteen, however, shared a glance over Ryan and Graham’s heads, knowing they’d have to re-watch Grace’s death.

”There’s a room through there” the TARDIS indicated a new door that had appeared at the back of the room,

“Where you’ll find refreshments, and a place to go if these videos become too much for you.” She told them, her gaze lingering on Ryan and Graham, who looked grateful for this.

”Before we watch the next episode, there’s a small video - basically setting the scene for the next episode” Then the screen flickered off.

Thirteen shot a concerned glance at Twelve’s back, who had been transported into this situation nano seconds before regenerating into her. Both remembered the emotional goodbye they had given their Scottish regeneration, and were sure that ‘to set the scene’ they were going to be shown this.

”So!” Eleven clapped his hands and jumped up from the sofa, ignoring The Ponds rolling their eyes at him. He pointed to the new door and bounded over to it, closely followed by his past self, Rose, Nardole and Donna, who all wanted to check out the refreshments.

Eleven ransacked the cupboards and fridge, eventually finding what he was looking for and gesturing to The Ponds to join him. Martha and Mickey watched him; grimacing when they saw the strange combination of fish fingers and custard.

* * *

Once everyone was out of the room, getting food, or catching up with old friends, Thirteen turned to _her_ friends:

“Don’t feel like you have to watch this,” she warned them gently,

”No one will mind if you leave”

Ryan looked at Graham, who nodded at him,

”Maybe seeing her again will... help, Doc” Graham told her, and Ryan agreed,

”Yeah,” Ryan nodded, “but we don’t want to see her - die” he whispered the last word.

Thirteen and Yaz comforted them, as everyone began to file back into the room, seating themselves again; however the seats seemed to have moved around, as the rooms in the TARDIS so often did.

There were 4 main sofas. Seated on the first was Ten, who had Rose and Donna hugging each side, Martha sat next to Donna, curled up with her husband, who sat next to Jack.

On the next was Eleven; joined by River, who sat next to her parents. On Eleven’s other side, was Clara, who had chosen to sit with her first Doctor this time.

On the next sofa along, Thirteen sat with Yaz, Ryan and Graham, all tightly hugging one another as they prepared to watch the episode.

On the last sofa, sat Twelve, on one side was Bill, who was joined by Nardole. On The Doctor’s other side, Missy sat, her hand clasped in Twelve’s. She knew regeneration wasn’t easy, and all those conversations she’d had with Twelve in The Vault about it, had told her he didn’t want to change again.

The screen flickered to life, and everyone tensed.

* * *

**(The Doctor is lying on his back, in the TARDIS, presumably dead)**<strike></strike>

Twelve and Thirteen grimaced, remembering what had happened next.

**BILL [memory]: Doctor! Doctor! **

**  
NARDOLE [memory]: Doctor! **

Bill hugged Twelve’s arm, tears in her eyes of guilt at having left him. The Doctor squeezed it back reassuringly: it wasn’t her fault.

**  
(The Tardis powers up. Cue Memory Lane montage of Nu-Who companions.) **

**  
ROSE: Doctor. **

**  
MARTHA: Doctor. **

**  
DONNA: Doctor. **

**  
JACK: Doctor. **

**  
VASTRA: Doctor. **

**  
JENNY: Doctor. **

**  
SARAH-JANE: Doctor. **

**  
AMY: Doctor. **

**  
CLARA: Doctor? **

All of the companions mentioned gasped. They didn’t realise that they meant that much to The Doctor.

**  
RIVER: Doctor. **

**  
MISSY: Doctor. **

**  
(He sits up with a gasp.) **

Ten and Eleven looked over at Missy, realising her and Twelve’s close proximity. She obviously meant a lot to them, but she seemed different to their usual ‘type’. Once again, both of them were so sure as to who she was.

**  
DOCTOR: Sontarans perverting the course of human history! I don't want to go. When the Doctor, when the Doctor was me. When the Doctor was me. It's starting. I'm regenerating. No! No! No! No! No! No! **

There were shared looks of discomfort around the room, Clara recognised Eleven’s last words. There wasn’t a dry eye in the Room.

**  
(The regeneration stops, and the Tardis has materialised.) **

**  
DOCTOR: Where have you taken me? If you're trying to make a point, I'm not listening. I don't want to change again. Never again! I can't keep on being somebody else. Wherever it is, I'm staying. **

Everyone smiled. They could always rely on the TARDIS to keep their madman in a box safe.

**  
(He runs outside and the Cloister Bell sounds.)**

**[Snowstorm]**

**DOCTOR: No! **

**  
(He plunges his hands into the snow with a sizzle. The regeneration stops again.) **

**  
DOCTOR: I will not change. **

**  
1ST DOCTOR: I will not change. I will not! No, no, no, no. The whole thing's ridiculous. **

There was a confused murmur around the room, as to the identity of this new person. Ten, Eleven and Missy looked as though they’d seen a ghost, whilst River andClaralookedshocked.

**  
DOCTOR: Hello? Is someone there? **

**  
1ST DOCTOR: Who is that? **

**  
DOCTOR: I'm the Doctor. **

**  
(The elderly figure in checked trousers, cape, scarf and astrakhan hat comes into view.) **

**  
1ST DOCTOR: The Doctor. Oh, I don't think so. No, dear me, no. You may be _a doctor_, but I am _the_ Doctor. The original, you might say. **

There were exclamations of shock.

”That’s you!?” Rose asked incredulously.

”The first me... yep” Ten answered her, to the shock of the other companions.

**  
(Taking hold of his lapels just like William Hartnell used to do.)**

**(Suddenly there’s a flash of images, Twelve and his first self, Frozen snowflakes, Bill and Nardole hugging The Doctor tightly, The original TARDIS design, The last Dalek, etc.**

**Basically, a recap of Twice Upon A Time) **

Everyone was shocked into silence.

**[Tardis]**

(**The Tardis dematerialises.) **

**  
DOCTOR: Oh, there it is. The silly old universe. The more I save it, the more it needs saving. It's a treadmill.**

All of The Doctors nodded in agreement, knowing how true this was. The companions shared looks - was that really how The Doctor saw the universe?

**  
(The Tardis beeps, flashes and burbles at him.) **

**  
DOCTOR: Yes, yes, I know. They'll get it all wrong without me. I suppose one more lifetime wouldn't kill anyone. Well, except me.**

Tears streamed down the faces of the Doctor’s friends. When the Doctors had first told them about regeneration, they had made it sound like magic - a miracle - that made Time Lords the luckiest species in the Universe, able to cheat death. Now they realised that it was actually a curse.

  
(**The Cloister Bell tolls.) **

**  
DOCTOR: You wait a moment, Doctor. Let's get it right. I've got a few things to say to you. Basic stuff first. **

**Never be cruel, never be cowardly, and never, ever eat pears!**

Ten nodded his agreement, whilst the other Doctors pulled various faces of disgust at the concept of eating pears.

**Remember, hate is always foolish. and love is always wise.**

** Always try to be nice, but never fail to be kind.**

Clara’s eyes threatened to spill fresh tears at this; the Doctor had always struggled to realise he was a good man - now he seemed to finally be getting it.

** Oh, and you mustn't tell anyone your name. No one would understand it, anyway. Except, ah! **

**(collapses) **

**Except children. Children can hear it sometimes. If their hearts are in the right place, and the stars are too, children can hear your name.**

More tears from The Doctor’s friends: his speech was truly beautiful.

**Argh! But nobody else. Nobody else, ever. **

**Laugh hard,**

** run fast,**

** be kind. **

**Doctor, I let you go. **

There was a sharp intake of breath across the room - everyone prepared themselves to meet the Thirteenth (or 15th I suppose) Doctor.

**  
(The regeneration streams out of him, causing Tardis systems to go bang. When it ends, the engines are stuttering, and the signet ring falls off the Doctor's right hand. In fact, all the clothes are rather baggy on this new body. The scanner reveals the reflection of the new, younger face with jaw-length blonde hair.) **

A few of the companions gasped, realising straight away who the reflection was, turning around in disbelief to stare at Jane - The Doctor - who smiled back at them, waving slightly.

**  
DOCTOR 13: Oh, brilliant! **

Everyone was shocked into silence - nobody moving for a few seconds.

**  
(The accent has moved southwards, from Scotland to Northern England. She presses a button, there's a small explosion in the console and the scanner proclaims - Systems Crisis MULTIPLE OPERATIONS FAILURES. The Tardis snaps back into normal space, tilts drastically and keeps going bang. The Cloister Bell continues to toll. The Doctor tries to hang on to the console, but looses her grip and slides towards the door which is now open with papers flying out of it. Now the Tardis is completely on its side, door open downwards. The Time Rotor explodes and she falls out towards the distant ground as the Tardis, its interior in flames, vanishes.)**

**To Be Continued...**

Now everyone turned to face Thirteen with looks ranging from confusion, surprise and... disappointment.

”Still not ginger then!” Ten, Eleven AND Twelve glowered at her accusingly.

”Alright! I’m sorry, I”ll try harder next time” Thirteen scoffed, flinging her hands in the air in defence.

”but- what.. how?” There were several exclamations from the rest of her friends before Missy caught Thirteen’s eye.

“Really Doctor...” She gasped dramatically, “Copying off me now?” Thirteen laughed at her, but everyone who didn’t know the Time Lady looked rather confused.

”So - you’re The Doctor then, the next one?” Bill asked Thirteen smirking.

”Yep!” Thirteen answered simply, grinning at her.

Now Bill turned to Twelve:

”When I said I was all about girls, and more people my own age, I wasn’t hinting!” She exclaimed, laughing at Twelve’s reaction.

”I’m guessing she met you three next then?” River pointed at Yaz, Ryan and Graham, who nodded.

”By the way, Sweetie, I am loving the new look” Thirteen gave her a nervous grin as River continued,

”You definitely need your roots doing though!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to review and leave suggestions in the comments, thank you so much for reading!


	7. The Woman Who Fell To Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They all watch The Woman Who fell to Earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a long wait! I’ll try to update more frequently, but enjoy!
> 
> (All scripts are from http://www.chakoteya.net )
> 
> ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE BBC

There was around half an hour more, Thirteen answering questions; the other Doctors still grumbling about not being ginger.

”I’m just saying, it would be nice for a change!” Ten argued back at his Blonder self.

”It’s not my fault is it?” She snapped back, and she pointed at Twelve “If he’d been concentrating, we might’ve had a chanc-“ 

Donna and Amy looked on, smugly as Twelve opened his mouth to argue back. Whatever he was about to say, was cut off by River.

“Will you all just shut up!” She shocked all of the Doctors into silence. They all turned to face her.

”Thank you, Sweetie. Now if you’re quite finished,” she pointed at the screen which had switched on, illuminating the room with the words:

**‘The Woman who Fell to Earth’**

“The next episode is starting”

Eveyone rushed back to their seats at River’s announcement, and watched as the screen flickered to a picture of Ryan.

* * *

**[YouTube channel]**

**RYAN: So today I want to talk about the greatest woman I ever met. Smart, funny, caring, special. Proper special. Er, where do I start? Okay, I've mentioned this on here before. I'm pretty much not an idiot. I'm actually a capable guy, considering. But I'm 19, and cos of the thing I told you before, I can't yet ride a bike.**

Rory laughed at his confession,

"Mate, I'm 31 and I can't ride a bike!" He told Ryan, who returned a grateful smile.

Amy rolled her eyes playfully at her husband, while Eleven and Thirteen watched happily as their friends got along.

**[Moors]**

**(Probably Froggatt Edge, overlooking Sheffield, home of the world's best cutlery.)**

**GRACE: Who says you can't? **

**RYAN: Me, Nan. We keep trying this. **

**GRACE: And we'll go on trying till it's done. Now keep your eye on Grandad. **

**RYAN: You mean Graham. **

Ryan gave Graham an apologetic look, but Graham just squeezed his arm. They got along now, and that's all that mattered to him.

**GRACE: Keep your eye on Graham, then. Three, two, one, go! Go on! **

**(She gives him a push and he peddles unsteadily along the grass towards Graham.)**

**GRAHAM: Go on, Ryan! You're doing it, mate! **

**(Then Ryan falls off.) **

There were sympathetic looks thrown to Ryan, as he squirmed awkwardly.

**GRACE: Nearly. ****  
**

**RYAN: No, not nearly. I'm sick of coming up here, I'm sick of falling, and I'm sick of this stupid bike. **

**GRACE: Ryan Sinclair, don't you dare! **

**(Ryan throws the bike over the cliff edge. Later, sitting on the same precipitous edge.) **

**GRAHAM: Mate, you rode it for a second. **

**RYAN: Can you stop calling me mate? Anyway, a second's not enough. **

**GRACE: You'll do it, if you keep on trying. **

**RYAN: I just want to make you proud. **

**GRACE: You make me proud every day. **

**GRAHAM: Anyway, you're on your own getting that bike, cos our train leaves in twenty minutes. Come on, love. **

**(So Ryan carefully picks his way down the slope and finds himself in what looks like Padley Gorge to me, all dank and mossy. The bike is hanging up in a tree. **

**There's a whoosh and lines that form a glowing diamond shape appears behind him, which multiply and rotate into smaller squares with a dot in the middle.**

There were gasps around the audience, some curious, others warning Ryan on-screen not to touch the lights.

Ryan grimaced guiltily, majorly regretting the decision that had inadvertently killed the person he’d loved the most.

** He touches it and it whizzes away. Then something appears in a bright light, which settles down to reveal it is blue with pock marks on it. Best way to imagine the shape is - a drop of very viscous liquid has just touched a flat surface then hardened instantly. Once again, he touches it, then pulls his hand away in pain and gets out his phone.)**

**RYAN: Hi. Er, Police, maybe.**

"Don't think the Police would know what to do with that!" Mickey exclaimed. Yaz nodded silently, smirking at how true Mickey’s statement was.

**[Street]**

**(A young Police Constable approaches two squabbling women. Her attitude to policing seems to channel Sgt Cawood from Happy Valley.)**

"You're a Police officer?" Martha asked Yaz, who nodded, "I wanted to join the Police before I was a Doctor" she told Yaz.

**SONIA: She smashed it with a hammer! **

**JANEY: Cos you keyed me nearside door! **

**SONIA: Because you parked in my spot! **

**JANEY: It's not your spot. There ****_are_**** no spots.**

**YASMIN: Ladies, please! Thank you. Can I suggest a simple solution? You pay for her cracked window, you pay for her scratched door, and we all agree that parking round here is a nightmare but that grown-ups really shouldn't need to call the police to sort it out for them. Now, if we're all agreed on that, there's no need for me to take any further police action and we can all get on with our lives. What do you reckon?**

There were multiple laughs at the bewildered look on the women’s faces as Yaz told them the most obvious solution.

Ryan high-fived his best friend.

**[Police car / Police station]**

**YASMIN: I'm just saying, I am capable of more than parking disputes. **

**RAMESH: And I keep telling you don't run before you can walk. You're a probationer, Yaz. Learn the basics.**

**YASMIN: I want to do more. Can you not get them to give me something that'll test me? Something a bit different. **

**RAMESH: There is something that just came in, if you want different.**

"Knowing you, it's probably going to be _very_ different" Nardole scoffed. Thirteen couldn't help but nod in agreement; Twelve just looked offended.

**[Woods]**

**(Gazing at the blue thing.)**

**YASMIN: And you say you just found it here? **

**RYAN: No, I said it appeared, out of nowhere. **

**YASMIN: Right. **

**RYAN: I swear, this isn't a prank. I came down here to get me bike. **

**YASMIN: And where's your bike? **

**RYAN: In that tree. **

**YASMIN: Name, sir? **

**RYAN: Ryan Sinclair. **

**YASMIN: Wait. Redlands Primary? **

**RYAN: Yeah. **

**YASMIN: Yasmin Khan. **

**RYAN: Oh my God. Yaz. Wow. **

“You two knew each other at school?” Amy asked them,

“Rory, River and I went to school together too” she told them.

Bill looked confused though,

”Hang on, I thought you were their daughter, how does that work?” She questioned.

”Spoilers” River smirked at them.

**YASMIN: I know. **

**RYAN: Look at you. You're a Fed. **

**YASMIN: Yeah. We don't call it that. I'm still training, second year probation. What about you, what are you up to?**

**RYAN: Warehouse worker. **

**YASMIN: Oh. Right. Like it? **

**RYAN: Hate it. It's cash while I study for my NVQ. I'm trying to be a mechanic.**

”I was a mechanic before he kidnapped Rose!” Mickey pointed at Ten, there were several shocked gasps around the room.

”You kidnapped her?” Donna hit Ten on the arm; Rose laughed at his reaction.

”It was an accident!” He tried to justify it but gave up fairly quickly.

**YASMIN: That's good. You have to take this away, though, seriously. It's going to be dark any minute. You can't dump this here.**

**RYAN: I didn't. I can't even lift it. **

**YASMIN: Oh, come on, Ryan. It's me.**

**RYAN: Touch it. **

**YASMIN: What? **

**(She does.) **

**RYAN: See? It's freezing.**

**[Train carriage]**

**ANNOUNCEMENT: The next station is Grindleford. **

**GRAHAM: Do you ever think he's going to call me Grandad? **

**GRACE: Give him time. **

**GRAHAM: Three years we've been married.**

**GRACE: And you've never been happier! **

**(She kisses Graham then speaks to the lad with the earbuds in across the aisle, the only other person in the carriage.)**

**GRACE: Can't keep his hands off me, love. **

**GRAHAM: Behave yourself. **

**GRACE: Never.**

Graham watched this scene, tears brimming in his eyes as he watched his beautiful wife, so full of love, happiness and hope. He missed her so much; but things were slowly getting better. 

**(Up in the cab, the driver sees something sparking, then gets thrown off her 'dead man's handle'. The train comes to a sudden halt. Graham is thrown out of his seat. Then the lights go out.)**

There was a collective gasp around the room, everyone presuming the driver was dead, feeling sorrow for her. 

“I’m guessing this is where you come in and ruin all the bad guy’s fun?” Missy turned to look at Thirteen: she grinned,

”Of course!”

**GRAHAM: You all right, love? **

**GRACE: Think so, yeah. What just happened? **

**GRAHAM: Where you going? **

**GRACE: Just having a look.**

**(She puts her head out of a door to see people getting off the train.)**

**GRACE: What're you doing? Don't go on t'track, it could be live. **

**KARL: Get off of there! **

**(Clang!)**

**GRACE: Graham, the doors just locked. We're shut in. I can't get them open. Summat's wrong. **

”Oh no!” There were more mutters around the room, the severity of the situation increasing.

**KARL: I think something's coming down the train. **

**(There's a flash of bright light from the next carriage.)**

**GRAHAM: Right, get away from the door. Grace, get to the back of the carriage. Get to the back. **

**(They close the interconnecting doors behind them.)**

There were more gasps, everyone concerned for Graham, Grace and Karl on-screen.

”I don’t like where this is going” Ten winced, his friends agreeing with him.

**[Woods]**

**(Night has fallen. Ryan's phone rings.) **

**RYAN: Wait, one sec. Hiya, Nan. **

**GRACE [OC]: Ryan, love. Our train's stopped between Hathersage and Grindleford, and something really weird's going on. (static) **

**YASMIN: Everything all right? **

**RYAN: Nan? **

**(A police car speeds down a country lane.)**

**[Train carriage]**

**GRAHAM: Grace, get back. **

**(An interconnecting door is blown apart. A multi-tentacled thing moves slowly towards them.) **

**GRAHAM: What is it? **

**GRACE: I've no idea. **

“Hey, is that-“ 

“A gathering coil!” River finished Jack’s sentence.

”We got our hands on some of those at Torchwood a few years back” he informed them. The Doctors rolled their eyes at the mention of Torchwood.

**(Electrical discharges from the thing trap them against the final and locked door. Suddenly, someone falls through the carriage roof with a cry.) **

A cheer rang throughout the room everyone immediately recognising The Doctor.

”Wouldn’t you die though?” Bill asked Thirteen, who shrugged,

”I broke nearly every bone in my body, but I was still regenerating so I healed instantly” Thirteen explained to her.

**DOCTOR: What? **

**(They point at the being behind her. She grabs a dangling electrical cable and thrusts it into the thing, which stop sparking. I think that's what she does, it's very dark then very bright and hard to tell.) **

**DOCTOR: Should buy us a few seconds. (looks at the hole in the roof) Oh yeah, Long story. Tell you later. Doors? **

**GRACE: Locked shut. **

**DOCTOR: We'll see about that. No sonic. Empty pockets. Oh, I hate empty pockets. **

**KARL: It's coming back! **

**DOCTOR: What are you? Okay, you don't like questions. More the private type, I get that. **

**(It somehow gets Karl separated from the group.)**

**KARL: Get it away from me! **

**DOCTOR: All of you, stay very still. **

**KARL: It's going to kill us. **

**DOCTOR: It could've done that already. **

”Oh yeah, so reassuring!” Rory said, sarcasm lacing his words.

”It seemed so at the time” Thirteen mumbled, Yaz laughed and patted her back sympathetically.

**RYAN: Nan! **

**GRACE: Ryan, stay away! **

**YASMIN: Oh, my God. **

**(Electrical discharges, then it disappears through the hole in the roof.) **

**DOCTOR: You three, relax, but stay put. I'll check the rest of the train. Fat lot of use you two were. **

“Charming!” Amy scoffed at Thirteen’s remark, Rose looked at Ten,

”She reminds me of you - well I guess she is you, but she’s more like you than the other yous” Rose told a confused Ten.

**(Walking through the train.) **

**YASMIN: Hey! Hold on there please, madam. I need you to do as I say. This could be a potential crime scene. **

**DOCTOR: Why are you calling me madam? **

**YASMIN: Because you're a woman. **

There were scattered laughs around the room, everyone turning to look at a red-faced Thirteen.

”To be fair: I had just regenerated, _AND _fallen through the roof of a train!” She argued, before anyone had the chance to say anything,

”Gender wasn’t exactly the first thing on my mind!”

Missy scoffed at her friend, everyone else turning to watch the episode,

”Didn’t take me that long!” She informed Thirteen, earning herself a confused glare from Eleven. Missy stuck her tongue out at him, he returned it.

**DOCTOR: Am I? Does it suit me? **

“Definitely, Sweetie” River smirked at a blushing Thirteen.

**YASMIN: What? **

**DOCTOR: Oh yeah, I remember. Sorry, half an hour ago I was a white-haired Scotsman. **

“I’d say it was more of a silver, really” Clara countered, ruffling Twelve’s hair, much to his annoyance.

”Or grey” Missy deadpanned, Twelve turned to look at her:

”Better than platinum blond”

”Unneccessary” Missy mocked offence.

**When's the next train due? **

**RYAN: This is the last one back. **

**DOCTOR: But the doors are locked. How did you both get in? **

**YASMIN: Driver's window was smashed in. **

**DOCTOR: What's your name? **

**YASMIN: PC Khan, Hallamshire Police.**

**(Note to the curious, Hallamshire is the traditional name for South Yorkshire, which is now mostly Sheffield.) **

**DOCTOR: Name, not title. **

**YASMIN: Yasmin Khan. Yaz to my friends. Can I have your name, please? **

**DOCTOR: When I can remember it. **

**YASMIN: You don't know your own name? **

**DOCTOR: Course I know it. I just can't remember it. It's right there, on the tip of my... What's that? **

**RYAN: Tongue? **

**DOCTOR: Tongue! Smart boy. Biology. What did she call you? Ryan? **

**RYAN: Yeah. Ryan Sinclair. **

**DOCTOR: Good name. Are you a doctor, Ryan? **

**RYAN: No. **

**DOCTOR: Shame. I'm looking for a doctor.**

”Oh my God, could you be anymore frustrating!” Donna hit Ten playfully on the arm, The rest of the companions grinning in agreement.

”Yeah, it was right confusing at the time though!” Yaz laughed, Ryan nodding in agreement.

**[Driver's cab]**

**DOCTOR: Power, lights, doors. Poor woman. **

**RYAN: That thing must've killed her as it came through. **

**DOCTOR: Must it? It didn't kill anyone else. Looks more like she died of shock when it smashed through the window. **

**YASMIN: Either way, a woman has died here. **

**DOCTOR: But no more creatures, and no other passengers left on board. Let's get back to the others. **

**[Train carriage]**

**YASMIN: Wait. Can you stop, please? This could be a major incident. I'm the one in charge here. **

“That was all about to change!” Yaz playfully scolded Thirteen, who grinned back.

”Of course!” She replied.

**DOCTOR: What are you going to do? **

**YASMIN: Call it in to my station.**

**DOCTOR: What are you going to tell them? **

**YASMIN: The facts. **

**DOCTOR: Which are? **

**YASMIN: The train was attacked. **

**DOCTOR: By what? **

**YASMIN: I need to take a look at CCTV footage. **

**DOCTOR: And why do you need to check CCTV when we all saw it with our own eyes? **

**RYAN: Was it an alien? Because it looked like an alien to me. **

**YASMIN: Oh, come on. **

**DOCTOR: What, you think he's wrong? **

**YASMIN: No, I dunno, but... **

**DOCTOR: But you're worried about how you'll explain all this to a superior officer who won't believe you. **

**YASMIN: I can't not report it. **

**DOCTOR: You could hold off until we get the answers to the bigger questions. **

**YASMIN: Which are? **

**DOCTOR: What was it? Why is it here? Where's it going next? And, most importantly, how do we stop it? 'Cos whatever it is, I don't think it's done. Come on, Ryan. Come on, Yaz. I'm calling you Yaz, cos we're friends now. **

“I feel bad for you!” Martha told Yaz,

”All you want to do is get on with your job, but there goes The Doctor, getting in the way!”

A lot of the companions realised that it had been exactly the same for them, all smiling at their wonderful alien friend(s).

**(Later, Yasmin is taking witness details.) **

**KARL: It's er Karl Wright. Middle name's Brian. 52 Northover Street. **

**YASMIN: Telephone number? **

**DOCTOR: Right then, troops. No, not troops. Team, gang, fam? I'm distracting myself. **

“Seem to do that a lot” Nardole mumbled, glaring at Twelve. Twelve reciprocated it.

**GRACE: You came crashing through that roof. **

**DOCTOR: I was thrown out of my Tardis. Oh, I've lost my Tardis. It was exploding and then it dematerialised. Don't panic. Not the end of the world. Well, it could be the end of the world, but one thing at a time. **

All of the Doctors and River looked horrified, the companions worried, and even Missy showed concern for the sentient machine she once cannibalised.

”You got her back didn’t you? Was she okay? Oh Rassilon, what would we do-“

Eleven asked his questions frantically, before Thirteen cut him off:

”Spoilers”

**GRAHAM: Are we supposed to understand anything you're saying? **

**RYAN: She thinks that thing is an alien. **

**GRAHAM: Don't be daft. There's no such thing as aliens. Anyway even if there was, they ain't going to be on a train in Sheffield. **

Graham grimaced at how wrong he’d been.

**DOCTOR: Why not? I'm alien and I'm here. **

**GRAHAM: Grace, we're going. **

Everyone laughed at Graham’s understandable reaction; realising how similar they’d been.

**GRACE: No, we're not. She just saved our lives. **

**DOCTOR: Don't be scared. All of this is new to you, and new can be scary. Now we all want answers. Stick with me, you might get some. **

**KARL: Actually, I don't want answers. I just want to get to work and forget all about this. If that's all right with everyone. Even if it isn't. Thank you. **

“I don’t blame him” Mickey said earnestly,

“I mean, my life would never have been this amazing if The Doctor hadn’t abducted Rose, but it would’ve been simple!”

Clara couldn’t help but nod in agreement, she wouldn’t trade her time with The Doctor for anything, but their friendship had cost her her life.

**YASMIN: Would you like me to... **

**KARL: No! Thank you. I er, just want to be on my own. I'll walk. I need the air. And I'm with him. We don't get aliens in Sheffield. **

**GRACE: I think he's still in shock, bless him. **

**DOCTOR: Obvious question, but has anyone noticed anything else out of the ordinary tonight? **

**(Ryan slowly raises his hand.)**

**[Police car]**

**YASMIN: I'm going to be in such trouble if they find out I were there. **

**DOCTOR: Can we have the lights and siren on? **

A laugh echoed around the room at Thirteen’s hopeful expression.

**YASMIN: No! I shouldn't be doing any of this. **

“Don’t worry, I’ll let you switch them on when we get back home,” Yaz laughed, Thirteen’s expression becoming one of glee, Ten and Eleven had one of jealousy, while Twelve rolled his eyes at them. 

**DOCTOR: So you three know each other?**

**GRACE: I'm his Nan. Graham's me husband. **

**RYAN: Second husband. **

**DOCTOR: And you two know each other? **

**RYAN: Yeah, Yaz and I were at school together. **

**DOCTOR: Oh. **

**GRACE: Not Yasmin Khan? **

**YASMIN: Hello, Ryan's Nan.**

**GRACE: Haven't you done well for yourself, love. **

Yaz, Ryan and Graham all smiled at how bright Grace’s personality had shone.

**DOCTOR: And you say you just found it there, this thing? **

**RYAN: Yeah, pretty much. I took pictures. **

**DOCTOR: Oh, good lad. (looks at the pictures) That's exciting. No, not exciting. What do I mean? Worrying. Fast as you can, Yaz.**

**[Woods]**

**RYAN: There's my bike. **

**DOCTOR: Why's it in a tree? **

**RYAN: We were up top and I chucked it over. **

**GRAHAM: He gets cross cos he can't ride it. **

**GRACE: We're giving him lessons. He's got dyspraxia. It's a coordination disorder. **

**RYAN: Anyway, enough about me. The tree's to the left so it should be... **

**YASMIN: It was definitely there. **

**DOCTOR: So where's it gone? **

**(White van man has it.)**

**[Industrial unit]**

**(Two men have unloaded the thing safely.) **

**ANDY: Rahul, if you're right about that, should we not tell someone? **

**RAHUL: What good would that do? **

**ANDY: I'm worried for you, mate. **

“Yeah, us too!” Rory commented.

Everyone agreed that he was acting weird, and Team TARDIS instantly recognised Rahul; realising they’d have to watch his death now.

**RAHUL: I've finally got it. Go on, mate, have a pint on me. I'll see you Monday. Pick you up at eight. **

**(Andy leaves. Rahul tapes video cameras to concrete posts around the thing, then sits down to watch it.)**

**[Sheffield]**

**DOCTOR: Two weird things, one city, same night, makes me nervous. **

“Some kind of fight or something?” Ten asked Thirteen,

”That’s what I thought at first” she nodded.

**YASMIN: I'll see if there have been any more reports on that object. **

**DOCTOR: Good, cos we need all the information we can get. Meet us back here. **

**GRAHAM: I could have a word with some of my old pals from work. If you want to know what's happening, ask a bus driver. **

**RYAN: He always says that. **

**GRAHAM: Yeah, that's cos it is true. I'd still be doing it now if I could. **

**RYAN: I can search for weird stuff on social media. **

**GRACE: I'll check in with my nurses group on WhatsApp. **

**GRAHAM: Seriously though. Aliens? **

**DOCTOR: Yep. **

**GRAHAM: Yeah, maybe I won't mention that bit. **

“Yeah good idea, mate!” Bill scoffed

**DOCTOR: Suddenly I feel really tired. **

**GRACE: That was a big fall you had, love. We should get you checked out at A&E. **

**DOCTOR: No, no, no. I never go anywhere that's just initials. Although... (sticks a finger up her nostril) Ah. Can one of you catch me? **

A few of the companions looked disgusted, while some looked amused.

”What?” Thirteen asked,

”It’s a proven method!” 

Ten nodded solemnly in agreement while Martha watched the pair in confusion.

**RYAN: You're going to fall over? **

**DOCTOR: In 2 minutes, 19 seconds. Wait. Forget the 2 minutes 19. Oh, this new nose is so unreliable. **

“Well it’s not really a proven method then is it?” Donna countered, much to Ten’s annoyance,

”Of course it is!” His voice went high pitched for a moment. Donna just laughed at him, giving him a playful punch.

**(She falls into Ryan's arms.)**

**[Police station]**

**RAMESH: Yaz, you've done your shift. Stop pestering me for more interesting shouts. **

**YASMIN: It's not that. I'm just wondering whether there's been anything else out of the ordinary tonight. **

**RAMESH: It's the night shift in Sheffield. Everything's out of the ordinary.**

**[Bus station]**

**GRAHAM: I've got to ask you, any talk of weird stuff or strange creatures out tonight? **

**GABRIEL: My wife's out with her mates at karaoke, if that's what you mean. **

**(The men laugh.) **

**GRAHAM: Yeah, yeah.**

**[Ryan's home]**

**GRACE: Ryan, look. **

**(The Doctor is spark out on The sofa. Regeneration energy is still coursing through her veins.) **

**RYAN: Whoa. **

**GRACE: She's got two separate pulses. **

“Must’ve been a bit of a shock for her, as a nurse” Thirteen mentioned, guiltily.

”No kidding!” Martha remembered how she’d met Ten.

**(****A piece of golden energy floats away from her.) **

“That’s like when you collapsed at my mum’s flat!” Rose told the room.

”Yeah, I’m guessing they make a habit of it” Clara questioned, knowing Twelve had done the same at Vastra and Jenny’s place.

**RYAN: Oh my God, what is that? **

**GRACE: I have no idea. **

**(Over in Rahul's industrial unit, the lights flicker, then the flask thing cracks. Steam rises and yellow light streams out. **

**On a rooftop, the multi-tentacled thing scans the city. Rahul's video cameras burst in to flames and he leaps back, crowbar at the ready to defend himself. **

**The Doctor wakes up, gasping.) **

**DOCTOR: Ah! Ah! Oh! Who woke me up? I'm not ready, still healing, still... oh. Can you smell that? No, not smell, not hear, feel. Can you feel...? Stay still, Ryan. **

**RYAN: What is it? What's the matter? **

**DOCTOR: Ah. Show me your collarbones. **

**(Little red lights flickering by their clavicles.) **

“Ooh” River winced, knowing how nasty those little bombs were.

Missy, however, smirked; still not used to resisting her murderous tendencies.

**DOCTOR: Oh, you've all got them. **

**RYAN: So have you. **

**DOCTOR: Yeah, I have. Okay. Really sorry. Not good news. DNA bombs. Micro-implants which code to your DNA. On detonation, they disrupt the foundation of your genetic code, melting your DNA. Fast and nasty and outlawed in every civilised galaxy. **

There were shocked cries throughout the room, the companions all worried for how they’d get out of this one.

**RYAN: How did we get them? **

**GRAHAM: Never mind that, are they going to go off? **

**DOCTOR: Quiet, I'm trying to think. It's difficult. I'm not yet who I am. Brain and body still rebooting, reformatting. **

**(Sees the picture of the thing on the train on Ryan's phone.) **

**DOCTOR: Oh, reformatting. Can I borrow that? **

**RYAN: Yeah, I guess so. But what for? **

“NEVER let The Doctor borrow your phone!” Bill warned the group, 

“Twelve borrowed mine; he managed to ‘biolock’ the settings, and programme it to scream everytime I got a text or phone call and I couldn’t change it back!” 

The room laughed at her story, Ryan agreeing that The Doctor was a hazard to technology.

Yaz was smug that her phone had never fallen victim to The Oncoming Storm.

**DOCTOR: That creature, on the train when you two came on board, it zapped us all with these. Simple plan to take out witnesses. Very clever. Merciless, but clever. I reformatted your phone. **

**RYAN: No! All my stuff's on there! **

**DOCTOR: Not any more. **

Everyone scolded their Doctor then, rolling their eyes at their antics.

**(The Doctor triggers her new app and is thrown backwards into the wall.) **

**DOCTOR: Oh! That nap did me the world of good. Very comfy sofa. (grabs her jacket) Come on, keep up.**

**[Industrial unit]**

**(A bipedal metal-clad creature stands up.) **

**RAHUL: Where's my sister? **

**TZIM-SHA: Ask me again. **

**RAHUL: Where's my sister? **

**TZIM-SHA: You will never know. **

**(It puts its gauntlet on Rahul's head and he screams.)**

Everyone sat in silence, feeling sick due to the cold-blooded murder they’d just witnessed.

The Doctors (who hadn’t been there) looked slightly intrigued as to how the creature could kill with one touch of its skin.

**[Car]**

**DOCTOR: Next left. **

**YASMIN: Where are we driving to? **

**RYAN: I reckon she's using my phone to track the origin signal for the DNA bombs. **

**GRAHAM: Again, how long till they go off? **

**DOCTOR: Don't know. **

**GRAHAM: Well, can't we just defuse them? **

**DOCTOR: Not without the right equipment. Left again. **

“Yeah” Jack agreed,

”That didn’t go great last time” he continued,

Rose laughed at him, while everyone who didn’t know about his avoidance of death was left confused.

**(The elderly Volvo comes to a halt in the industrial unit area. They all get out.)**

**[Business park]**

**DOCTOR: We're close. **

**(Explosion a little way off.) **

**DOCTOR: Bingo. Oi! **

**(The metal man appears.) **

**DOCTOR: I was expecting a tentacle-y thing. (shouts) Don't you move! **

**(It turns away, she chases after it.) **

Rory sighed dramatically, hiding his face in his hands.

”Why would you chase it?”

**RYAN: Wait, is that another alien? **

**GRACE: Looks like it! **

**(They chase after the Doctor.) **

**GRAHAM: Why is she running at another alien? **

**YASMIN: Don't just stand there, come on! **

**GRAHAM: Now you're all running at it! **

”We know how you feel, mate” Mickey and Rory told him solemnly, whilst The Doctors pouted indignantly.

**(Further on.) **

**DOCTOR: Oh, lost it. It's fast. I'm slower cos of all this... fizzing inside. **

**RYAN: In here!**

**[Industrial unit]**

**GRAHAM: Got a man down over here. **

**GRACE: That thing must've killed him. I've never seen injuries like these. **

**DOCTOR: Not a weapon blast, more of an ice burn. **

**GRACE: It broke his jaw open too. **

**DOCTOR: Looks like it took one of his teeth. What sort of creature kills someone and then stops to pull out a tooth? I'm sorry you all had to see this. **

“That’s sick” Clara grimaced, remembering the Ice Warriors and their similar method of ice burning.

The rest of the room nodded in agreement.

**GRACE: I'll find something to cover the body. **

**DOCTOR: Thank you, Grace. I'm sorry any of this is happening. I'm sorry that thing on the train planted these bombs inside you, and I'm sorry I haven't figured out what's going on yet. **

**RYAN: This is it. This is the thing. **

**YASMIN: It was all sealed up earlier. Looks like it's been broken. **

**DOCTOR: Or it's done what it came here for. It's some sort of transport chamber, presumably for that thing we just saw in the alley. But why here? Why tonight? **

**RYAN: Actually, that might have been me. **

**DOCTOR: Why? What did you do? **

**RYAN: When I went to get me bike, there were this line in the air. And then it moved, and there were shapes. **

**DOCTOR: And? **

**RYAN: And I touched one. **

**GRACE: Ryan. **

**RYAN: You all would've done the same. **

**GRAHAM: I wouldn't. **

Rose, Martha, Rory, Clara, Nardole and Yaz agreed with Graham’s statement.

**DOCTOR: I would've. **

All of the Doctors, Donna, Jack, River, Amy, Bill and Missy however, agreed with Thirteen, somewhat reluctantly. 

**RYAN: Right, the shapes disappeared. A few seconds later, that appeared. What've I done? **

**DOCTOR: Hard to say, really. **

**GRAHAM: I suppose you'll be blaming this on the dyspraxia as well. Can't ride a bike, started an alien invasion. **

Graham tensed at his harsh words, Ryan noticed this though, and smiled at him, reminding him that he’d been just as awful and that they had both forgiven one another.

**GRACE: Graham. **

**GRAHAM: What? **

**GRACE: Enough, love. **

**RYAN: All right, I made a mistake. But why did that guy move this thing from the Peaks to here? And how did he even know it were there? **

**DOCTOR: Good questions. **

**YASMIN: Let's take a look round here, see what we can find. **

**DOCTOR: Can't follow it. The tracking's been blocked, like it figured out what I was doing. **

**GRACE: If we were tracking bomb signals from that creature from t'train, why did they lead us here? **

**DOCTOR: Another good question. I dunno. If I could analyse that. Course, what I really need is my... Oh! I could build one I'm good at building things. Probably. **

River put her head in her hands,

”Sweetie, if it’s anything like that invisible watch you made, I wouldn’t hold your breath”

Elevn pouted, mumbling something about it seeming a good idea at the time; Feeling his wrist as though it was still there (which it definitely could have been)

**(Runs off.) **

**YASMIN: It's not your fault, all this. **

**RYAN: Yeah, it basically is. **

**YASMIN: You couldn't have known that was going to happen. **

**RYAN: Maybe tell Graham that. **

**YASMIN: He knows, really. Do you believe she's an alien? **

**RYAN: Yeah, I think I do, yeah. Is that mad? **

**YASMIN: No. I think I do too. **

**RYAN: Hey, look in here.**

**[Office]**

**(A file of strange happenings over Sheffield, and a missing persons poster. Ryan goes to the computer.) **

**RYAN: Hey, look at this. **

**(In the centre of the screen is a vid.file icon - If I Die Click Here.)**

”Well that’s cheerful!” Jack scoffed.

**[Industrial unit]**

**(At a workbench, assembling components.) **

**GRAHAM: You don't look like an alien. **

**DOCTOR: You should've seen me a few hours back. My whole body changed. Every cell in my body burning. Some of them are still at it now. Reordering, regenerating. **

**GRACE: Sounds painful, love. **

**DOCRO: You have no idea. There's this moment when you're sure you're about to die and then... you're born. It's terrifying. Right now, I'm a stranger to myself. There's echoes of who I was, and a sort of call towards who I am, and I have to hold my nerve and trust all these new instincts. Shape myself towards them. **

The companions were mesmerised, yet horrified by The Doctor’s description of regeneration. 

Missy and River contemplated how accurate Thirteen had been.

**I'll be fine, in the end. Hopefully. Well, I have to be because you guys need help. And if there is one thing I'm certain of, when people need help, I never refuse. Right, this is going to be fun! **

**(The Doctor works. She smiles at a Sheffield Stainless Steel spoon, then puts it and a whole load of other cutlery into a bucket and melts them. Then she builds circuit boards until finally -) **

**DOCTOR: Ta-da! (the sonic screwdriver lights up, then goes bang) Oh. Should be fine. **

“I like it!” Amy complimented the new sonic as Thirteen held it up. Thirteen beamed.

”It’s very...” Donna looked The Newest Doctor up and down, “you” she finished.

**RYAN: Hey, we found a load of stuff.**

**[Office]**

**RAHUL [on screen]: It's come back. The thing I saw the night my sister... Everyone always says disappeared, but I know she was taken. Seven years now, tracking energy signals, building predictive programmes so that I'd know when the atmospheric disruptions matched what happened that day. And tonight it came back again and I've got it. I am going to find out what happened to my sister. If anything happens to me, her name was Asha. Don't let anyone else go through this. **

**RYAN: He knew what he was doing might kill him. **

**DOCTOR: She was his family. **

Everyone loved The Doctor, but they all knew how much family meant to them.

**(Later, sonicking the remains of the container.) **

**RYAN: Did you just make that? **

**DOCTOR: Sonic screwdriver. Well, I say screwdriver, but it's a bit more multi-purpose than that. Scanner, diagnostics, tin opener. More of a sonic Swiss Army knife. Only without the knife. Only idiots carry knives. **

Missy huffed indignantly at Thirteen’s comment, mumbling that knifes could be really useful.

River couldn’t help but agree with Missy, while the rest of the companions laughed at Thirteen’s rambling explanation of her new Sonic.

”Sonic Swiss Army? Better than Sonic Shades I suppose” Clara grinned at Twelve, who opened his mouth to argue. 

He was stopped by Missy, who wacked him in the back of his head with her umbrella,

”Whoops... sorry poppet! Didn’t see you there!” She smirked as the episode started up again and Twelve threw her a dirty look, which she returned.

**RYAN: What are you doing with it? **

**DOCTOR: Mapping the distance this object has travelled. It looks like it started over 5,000 galaxies away. **

**YASMIN: How can you tell? **

**DOCTOR: That bit there. Recall circuitry. It's designed for a return journey. **

**GRAHAM: So whatever killed that bloke will have to come back here? **

**DOCTOR: Question is, why did it leave? What's it looking for? **

**GRACE: What's your best guess, love? **

**DOCTOR: Two aliens, one city, one night. Best guess? Two species at war, using Earth as a battleground. **

“That doesn’t sound great” Rose winced, everyone agreeing with her.

**YASMIN: Are you joking? **

**DOCTOR: No, sorry. **

**GRAHAM: So... so you're saying that the creature on the train and the thing that came out of here, they're now looking for each other spoiling for a scrap? **

**DOCTOR: Bit more than a scrap. **

**YASMIN: What are we going to do? Cos this is my home, and I'm not having it being an alien battleground. **

Martha and Donna readily agreed with Yaz’s statement.

**(The Doctor is gathering supplies.) **

**DOCTOR: We stop them meeting. Capture them, send them home. Away from each other, and away from Earth. **

**RYAN: How do we do that? **

**DOCTOR: Well, give me a minute. I'm working on it. **

**GRAHAM: Not to sound like a stuck record, but can I just ask about these DNA bombs? Like, how long have we got left? **

**DOCTOR: Enough questions! You lot, you love to chat. I get it. Lots to do. I'm working on it all. And I haven't forgotten about your collarbones, Graham. Give me nine minutes, a bit of quiet, and I'll be ready to roll. Scout's honour. **

“Did we get in the Scouts!?” Eleven asked happily,

”The Year of the Cubes, I tried to get into the scouts - they said I was too ol-“

”It was metaphorical” Thirteen dissapointed him,

”But I’m going to try for the Brownies when we get back!” She grinned at him and he grinned back, excited. 

Yaz rolled her eyes, knowing she’d have to let Thirteen know that is was only for 7-10 year olds.

**(Graham answers his phone.) **

**GRAHAM: Hello? Yeah, Kevin. No, no mate. That's exactly the sort of thing.**

**[Alleyway]**

**(A drunk is throwing the unwanted bits of salad out of his takeaway box when the bipedal alien steps in front of him.) **

**DEAN: Halloween's next month, mate. (throws salad at him) Eat my salad, Halloween! **

“Oh no!” Clara winced, 

“That really doesn’t seem like a good idea” Rose agreed with her.

**(Tzim-Sha grabs Dean's head, and he screams. It removes a tooth from the corpse.)**

There were shocked gasps around the room.

**[Rooftop]**

**(With the multi-tentacled electric thing.) **

**DOCTOR: Hi. Us again. **

**(She clamps a crocodile clip attached to a car battery to a fire escape ladder.) **

**DOCTOR: Now! **

**(Grace jabs it with what looks like an electric drill.) **

**RYAN: Get in! It actually worked! **

**DOCTOR: Of course it worked. I'm not an amateur. **

**“**Debatable!” River coughed, The Doctors looked offended, but River just smirked at them.

**Overloaded its socket, stunned it for a bit. Not sure for how long though. Best be quick. And thank you to Kevin the bus driver for location intel. **

**GRAHAM: See? Always ask a bus driver. **

**DOCTOR: (scanning it) Half organic, half machine. Starts to make sense now. Wait. It's a Gathering Coil. No, dozens of Gathering Coils. These tentacle-y things, they're creatures which gather information. They've been lashed together and augmented into one super-creature. But why? What data are they gathering? Unless... **

**YASMIN: So that's an alien species? **

**DOCTOR: Not really. More of a semi-species. Weaponised bio-tech. **

**YASMIN: You said there were two aliens in a battle. **

**DOCTOR: You're right, I did, but now I think I'm wrong and I'm trying to catch up with what that might mean. If I can access the data it's gathered... **

“Wow!” Clara exclaimed, grinning,

”Did you actually just admit you were wrong?”

Twelve gasped in offence, Whilst Thirteen held her head high,

”Clara Oswin Oswald, I am over 2000 years old, what can I say, I’m mature now”

Yaz snorted at her solemn announcement; she quickly shut up, agreeing with Thirteen hurriedly when she realised she wasn’t joking.

Ryan tried not to laugh at his friends, Graham shaking his head fondly.

**(She sticks the screwdriver into the coils and an image is projected.) **

**GRAHAM: It's Karl from the train. **

**DOCTOR: Karl's the data. That's what it was gathering on the train. **

**GRAHAM: But what would the alien want with him? **

**TZIM-SHA: Which one of you shall I kill first? **

“Uh oh”

**DOCTOR: I'm voting none of us. Get behind me now. Stop right there. Come any further and we'll blast whatever that thing is. **

**TZIM-SHA: You're interfering in things you don't understand. **

**DOCTOR: Yeah, well, we all need a hobby. **

“You don’t realise how true that is” Missy muttered under her breath.

**TZIM-SHA: You're not human. Who are you? **

**DOCTOR: Me? I'm... Oh, it's gone again. I had it a minute ago. So annoying. Same question back at you. No, in fact, before that, because it's really bugging me, actually not bugging me, offending me. Why the teeth? Bad enough you kill, why take a tooth from the victim? **

**(It removes its faceplate to reveal that its head is studded with teeth.) **

Everyone grimaced at Tzim-Sha’s grotesque appearance, some of them voicing their disgust.

”Urgh that is rank!” Bill frowned at the screen, Rory nodded, 

“Yeah I thought some of the stuff we saw was bad” he turned to Amy, and made a very Ood-like gesture at his chin.

**TZIM-SHA: A Stenza warrior wears his conquests. You may tell your children you were once privileged to encounter Tzim-Sha of the Stenza. **

“No thanks” Yaz muttered.

**DOCTOR: Tim Shaw? **

**TZIM-SHA: Tzim-Sha. **

**DOCTOR: Tim Shaw. **

**TZIM-SHA: Tzim-Sha! **

There was an outbreak of laughter at The Doctor’s confusion, and the frustration on ‘Tim Shaw’s’ features.

**Soon to be leader of the Stenza warrior race, conquerors of the Nine Systems. **

**DOCTOR: When you say soon to be leader, what are you now, the office junior? **

**GRAHAM: Eh? No, don't wind him up. **

“For God’s sake, do you have a death wish?” Donna asked Ten, who grinned at her,

”Oh, yes!” He answered, unsurprisingly.

**TZIM-SHA: Tonight is my challenge. Trace and obtain the selected human trophy. **

**DOCTOR: It's a hunt. You're on a hunt. **

**TZIM-SHA: Well done. Your tiny mind must be burning with such effort. **

**DOCTOR: Did he just say I had a small mind? **

The companions were outraged on The Doctor’s behalf: Sure, they might be... _forgetful_, or... a little bit _dim_ sometimes, but they weren’t _stupid_. Many of them voiced this.

Missy, however, agreed with Tim Shaw - this earned her a glare from a few companions.

”They are a little bit!” She defended herself.

**TZIM-SHA: The challenge is simple. Our leaders randomly designate a selected human. I'm sent here, alone, no weapons, no assistance. I must locate and obtain the trophy and return home with it, victorious. By doing this, I ascend to leader. This is the ritual of the Stenza. **

“That’s horrible!” Rose cried, in response to Tim Shaw’s explanation,

”That doesn’t stop things like that from happening _all_ _over_ the galaxy though” River met Eleven’s eyes with her own.

**YASMIN: And it's happened before. Rahul's sister. **

**DOCTOR: Earth is not a hunting ground. **

**TZIM-SHA: Access was granted. **

**RYAN: No, it wasn't. It was a misunderstanding. Access revoked as of now, by me. **

**DOCTOR: Just to pick up on one thing. You don't mind, do you? You said the rules were no weapons, no assistance. **

**TZIM-SHA: Correct. **

**DOCTOR: How did you kill them? What caused the ice burns? **

**TZIM-SHA: We Stenza live at temperatures far below this planet, one touch of my cold skin will kill a human. **

**DOCTOR: So, this super-powered Gathering Coil right here, you're not meant to have it, are you? **

**TZIM-SHA: The creature is irrelevant. **

**DOCTOR: I don't think it is. I think you smuggled it ahead of you. I think it located the randomly designated human for you. I think you broke the rules. Some leader you're going to make. Tim Shaw is a big blue cheat! **

Rory covered his face with his hands, whilst everyone else revoked their earlier comments that The Doctor wasn’t stupid.

Missy elbowed Twelve triumphantly; she was always right.

**(Tzim-Sha raises its hand, palm glowing with cold energy.) **

**DOCTOR: Okay, fine, have it. **

**(Tzim-Sha crouches by the Coil and energy flows into him.) **

**RYAN: What's it doing? **

**DOCTOR: Total transference. If you've finished, let's be really clear. You're not taking any human from Earth tonight. Leave now or we're going to stop you. **

**TZIM-SHA: Good luck. **

**(A blinding flash of light.) **

**DOCTOR: No! Short-range teleport. Double cheat! **

**YASMIN: Where have they gone? **

**DOCTOR: To hunt. **

**RYAN: Hunt who? **

**DOCTOR: Isn't it obvious?**

**[Crane cab]**

**(Karl is listening to You Are Valued motivational audio on his phone (I think).) **

**RECORDING: I am special. **

**KARL: I am special. **

**RECORDING: I am valued. **

**KARL: I am valued. **

**RECORDING: Somebody out there wants me. **

**KARL: Somebody out there wants me. **

“Ooh” Clara winced, 

“That is like real-life foreshadowing”

”It is pretty creepy” Yaz agreed with her.

**(He sets his crane moving on the building site.)**

**[Security hut]**

**DENNIS: You stay up too late, madam. Let your mum get some sleep. She works very hard for you. Mind you, I like it that you call me. Not every grandad's this lucky. **

**(Flash outside.) **

**DENNIS: Daisy love, I've got to go now. Love you loads. What do you think you're... Argh! **

“Oh my God!” Yaz exclaimed, as everyone in the room grimaced,

”We saw him but... That’s just cruel” she felt sick, knowing Dennis’ grand daughter would never know how he died.

**(Tzim-Sha takes another trophy.)**

**[Car]**

**YASMIN: Karl's number's going straight to voicemail. **

**RYAN: Got him. Karl Wright, operator for Skylark Building Services. **

**GRAHAM: I know where their site is. It ain't far. Grace, next right, love!**

**[Crane cab]**

**(Karl spots Tzim-Sha climbing up the outside of the crane, and gets on the radio.) **

**KARL: Dennis, there's someone climbing up to me cab. Dennis? Dennis, it's Karl!**

**[Building site]**

**(The Volvo parks outside the building site, and the Doctor runs up to the hole Tzim-Sha has made by walking through the security fencing. They find Dennis and hear Karl on the radio.) **

**KARL [OC]: Dennis, I need help! Somebody's on my crane! **

**DOCTOR: Oh, great. Karl's a crane operator. He would be, wouldn't he? **

The companions all agreed, nothing ever seemed to go The Doctor’s way.

**RYAN: It's over there. **

**GRAHAM: And that creature's guarding the bottom of it. **

**DOCTOR: Graham, Grace, I need you to take this equipment and get everybody off this site. Don't care how. Use your initiative. Do not come back in, understand? **

Graham and Ryan exchanged a glance, knowing that It was coming up soon. Graham felt Thirteen’s hand on his shoulder; saw her sympathetic glance at him as she indicated towards the door.

Luckily, Team TARDIS’ sofa was sat right at the back of the room, so no one noticed as Ryan and Graham slipped out of the back door, and into the kitchen, consoling each other as they made a cuppa.

**Ryan, Yaz, how are you with machinery, and heights?**

**[Crane]**

**DOCTOR: That tentacle-y thing is guarding Karl's crane, so we go up this one. **

**YASMIN: What do we do when we get up there? **

**DOCTOR: Don't worry, I've got a plan. **

**YASMIN: Really? **

**DOCTOR: Well, I will have by the time we get to the top. **

“I’m starting to see a pattern here: I’m pretty sure you just wing it half the time,” Martha

Ten raised his eyebrows at her:

”Seriously Martha, I thought you’d realise that that’s half the fun!”

**(She starts up the ladders.) **

**YASMIN: Are you all right with this? Cos if it's a problem, you don't have to do it. **

**RYAN: I do. I can do this.**

**[Building site]**

**(Graham and Grace have found florescent vests and clipboards.) **

**GRAHAM: Thank you very much. Total site shutdown. Quick as you can, please. Thank you. Major power issues, very serious, emergency services on their way. **

**GRACE: Off site immediately, please. Matter of urgency.**

**[Crane cab]**

**KARL: You can't come up here. Turn around please! Go on! **

**DOCTOR: Oi! Karl from the train. Up and over! Up and over! **

**KARL: You have got to be kidding. ****I am valued. I am special. **

”Yep! Definitely, just go!”

**(Karl climbs out of the hatch on the top of his cab. The anemometer is going like the clappers.)**

**[Crane]**

**(Ryan's foot slips on a rung and he drops his torch.) **

There’s a concerned gasp around the room for Ryan’s safety.

**YASMIN: Ryan! You okay? **

**(He nods and they keep going.)**

**[Karl's crane]**

**(Karl crawls out along the horizontal long jib. Tzim-Sha reaches his cab and punches his way in.) **

**KARL: I am confident. I achieve my goals. I achieve my goals. **

**(He crawls past a sign - Danger Damaged Handrail.)**

**[Crane]**

**RYAN: We made it! Oh! Oh, no, no, no, no, no. It's way too high up here. **

**YASMIN: What's the plan? You said you'd have a plan. **

**DOCTOR: Nearly. Nearly, nearly... I got one. I climb onto the arm of this crane, you swing the arm round next to Karl's crane. **

**RYAN: Oh no, you're kidding. **

**DOCTOR: Karl steps across, you swing the arm away, I get him back in here, all back down for a cuppa and a fried egg sandwich. I'm really craving a fried egg sandwich. Simple, no? **

“That is a terrible plan!” Bill scoffed, much to Missy’s amusement, 

“Looks like your _pets_ are rebelling, Doctor!”

She nudged Twelve, while she was given offended looks from the _pets_, who were confused as to why they were being called _pets_, by someone who they assumed was also a _pet_.

**YASMIN: Not really. **

**DOCTOR: All right, it's a work in progress, but so is life. It'll be fine. Oh! I got these downstairs. One must work. **

**(A large collection of keys.) **

**DOCTOR: You can figure out how to work a crane, right? Go. **

**(She heads out along the horizontal long jib.) **

**DOCTOR: Yep, way too high.**

**[Building site]**

**GRAHAM: Grace, she explicitly said not to come back. It's not safe. **

Thirteen’s eyes glazed over; she felt so guilty about Grace’s death, she should’ve made it more clear that they couldn’t come back.

Yaz, however, just felt grief. How could this woman - wonderful enough to risk her life to save her grandson and some stranger - be taken from the world so cruelly?

Everyone else felt tension though, knowing nothing good could come of not listening to The Doctor.

**(The Gathering Coil is partway up the second crane.) **

**GRACE: Look, it's swapped cranes. It's trying to bring it down. We have to stop it. **

Everyone smiled at Grace’s willingness to help others; still tense.

**(She hands her florescent vest to Graham and storms off.)**

**[Crane cab]**

**(Karl has reached the far end of the jib. Yasmin has been trying all the keys in the ignition.) **

**YASMIN: Last one. (it works) Get in. Okay, so now we just need to swing the arm round to meet that one. **

**(Ryan has been doing searches on his phone.) **

**RYAN: Right, I think this shows us. Ready? **

**YASMIN: Every day's a learning day.**

**[Crane jib]**

**DOCTOR: Wrong way! Wrong way!**

**[Crane cab]**

**RYAN: Wrong way. Wrong way! **

**YASMIN: I know. Shut up.**

**[Crane jibs]**

**DOCTOR: Hiya, again. **

**RYAN: What's going on? **

**DOCTOR: When the arms line up, just step across.**

”Oh Yeah, simple!” Jack scoffed, and Thirteen pouted.

**(The Gathering Coil manages to short-circuit the crane, and the jib halts about two metres lower than Karl's jib.) **

**KARL: How am I supposed to get across there now? **

**DOCTOR: When I said step, obviously I meant jump. Jump across. **

**KARL: I can't do that! **

**DOCTOR: Of course you can. Stand up, quick jump. Chop chop, I'll catch you. **

“Thinking back, that wasn’t the best idea either”

Thirteen mumbled to Yaz, who laughed, trying to visualise The Doctor actually catching Karl.

**KARL: I dunno. I'm not great with heights. **

**DOCTOR: What? **

**KARL: It's my dad's company. **

”Seriously!?” There were incredulous exclamations throughout the room.

**(Tzim-Sha is now on his jib.) **

**DOCTOR: Pop on over. **

**KARL: Okay. I am special. **

**DOCTOR: Yes, you are. **

**KARL: I am brave, and I am gonna jump. **

**DOCTOR: No time like the present. **

**(But just as Karl has launched himself into the air, Tzim-Sha grabs him by the collar.) **

There were scared shouts as Tim Shaw caught Karl.

**DOCTOR: Let him go! **

**(Karl is dragged away.) **

**KARL: I'm sorry! **

**DOCTOR: If you want something doing... **

“No way” Amy groaned,

“Seriously, you’d just fallen through a train roof, and you were already ready for a repeat?!” Donna asked Thirteen, who shrugged.

Missy coughed, and it sounded surprisingly like “waste of a Timelord” but Thirteen couldn’t be sure.

**KARL: Please! Help! **

**(The Doctor takes a run up, and just manages to grab onto Karl's crane.) **

**ALL: Oh, my God. **

Everyone groaned in relief, half expecting The Doctor to plummet to her death.

Again.

**DOCTOR: These legs definitely used to be longer. **

“Yeah, that’s what happens when you regenerate from a stick insect” Clara told her, and Thirteen laughed.

**(She hauls herself onto the jib.) **

**DOCTOR: Oi, Tim Shaw, you stop right there. **

**(Tzim-Sha takes off his faceplate.) **

Everyone grimaced at this gory image once again.

**KARL: Oh, he's got a face of teeth! **

**DOCTOR: I know. I've got this. Let him go... or I destroy this. **

**(Searches pockets.) **

**DOCTOR: Really need a new coat. This. **

**(A glowing red gizmo.) **

**DOCTOR: The recall from the pod you travelled in. I took it out. Without this, you can't get home. Yeah, see? Now you're worried. If I fall, this falls with me. Then you're stuck.**

**[Building site]**

**(Graham and Grace unpack the cables, battery and stuff they used on the roof top against the Gathering Coil.) **

**GRACE: Yeah? **

**GRAHAM: Yeah. Come on.**

Yaz gasped lightly, knowing what was coming soon.

**[Crane jib]**

**DOCTOR: What do you do with them, your human trophies? **

**TZIM-SHA: They're held in stasis in our trophy chambers, on the cusp between life and death. **

**DOCTOR: Left to rot? How completely obscene. **

”That’s horrible!”

A few companions gasped similar comments, everyone looking at Tim Shaw with disgust.

**TZIM-SHA: They're not important. **

**KARL: Hey! I'm important. **

**DOCTOR: If I don't stop you, your people will keep doing this. **

**TZIM-SHA: Give me the circuit or I detonate the bombs placed in your friends. **

**DOCTOR: More weapons. Did your pet put one in Karl too? **

**KARL: What? **

**TZIM-SHA: There was no need. He was tagged. He is the trophy. **

**DOCTOR: I thought as much. Right, you detonate the bombs, I'll destroy the recall. So, what are we going to do?**

”Either way doesn’t sound great” Rose winced.

**[Building site]**

**(They break into the high voltage shed.) **

**GRACE: Right, you rewired the house, so you sort things out this end, I'll climb up. **

**GRAHAM: I don't want you doing that. **

**GRACE: Graham, Ryan's in danger. We don't have time to argue. Give me t'signal when you're ready. **

**GRAHAM: Okay. **

**(Grace kisses him.) **

**GRACE: Is it wrong to be enjoying this? **

**GRAHAM: Yes!**

Everyone was wary, watching the scene unfold, knowing the haunted look on Yaz’s face, and the finally noticed absence of Ryan and Graham.

**[Crane jib]**

**DOCTOR: Poor Tim Shaw. The wannabe leader who has to cheat because he knows he's unworthy. See, that's why I know you won't detonate. Although, you could prove me wrong cos we're all capable of the most incredible change. We can evolve while still staying true to who we are. We can honour who we've been and choose who we want to be next. Now's your chance. How about it? **

Everyone smiled at this speech, however, none more than Rose and Clara. Both of them had witnessed regeneration; they knew it was hard for The Doctor to find themselves again, when they’d changed so much.

**TZIM-SHA: Who are you? **

**DOCTOR: Yes. I'm glad you asked that again. Bit of adrenaline, dash of outrage, and a hint of panic knitted my brain back together. I know exactly who I am. I'm the Doctor.**

There were cheers around the room, 

“Finally!” Someone shouted, and everyone else seemed to agree.

** Sorting out fair play throughout the universe. Now please, get off this planet while you still have a choice. **

**TZIM-SHA: I choose to win. **

“That’s not gonna happen with The Doctor around mate” Yaz scoffed.

**(Tzim-Sha presses an activation button, and a few moments later drops his faceplate and starts to scream in pain.) **

Everyone shared a confused expression.

**DOCTOR: Sorry. I removed those nasty little things from my friends - Swiss Army sonic, now with added Sheffield steel - And I implanted them back in your creature. Your transference wasn't just data, it was physical. You got everything transferred to you, including five tiny bombs. You had a choice. You did this to yourself. Go home. **

“I mean, you gave him the chance!” Bill told her,

”Why didn’t he just take it and run?” She asked.

Thirteen shrugged, 

“He was just like any other leader: Power-hungry”

**(The Doctor throws the recall circuit to Tzim-Sha, who has started to melt. Karl kicks at him and Tzim-Sha falls through the broken hand-rail, putting the recall circuit onto his chest and vanishing.) **

**KARL: I am important! **

**DOCTOR: You had no right to do that.**

**[Building site]**

**(Grace has climbed up to the Gathering Coil.) **

**GRACE: Put a bomb in me, would you? Now, Graham! **

**(Graham throws the master switch and electricity surges, starting to short out the Coil.) **

**GRACE: It's working! **

**(But when the Coil falls apart and drops, it knocks Grace down to the ground too, and it is not a short fall. Graham rushes to her.) **

There were saddened cries across the room; everyone having felt Grace’s kindness and love.

They also knew how much she meant to Ryan and Graham.

**GRACE: Don't be cross with me. **

**GRAHAM: I'm not cross, baby. I'm not cross. **

**GRACE: Promise me... you won't be scared. **

**GRAHAM: What do you mean? **

**GRACE: Without me. **

**GRAHAM: Grace. Grace... **

Now a few companions were crying freely, and at the back of the room, Thirteen and Yaz hugged tightly.

**(Ryan and Yasmin run over, then the Doctor.)**

**[YouTube channel]**

**RYAN: So, today I want to talk about the greatest woman I ever met. Smart, funny, caring. Proper special. My nan. Because... she died.**

**[Ryan's bedroom]**

**RYAN: First me mum six years ago, and now me nan. It's like the best people get taken first. I had a lot to learn from her and I were looking forward to that. She died like she lived, trying to help other people. I love you, Nan, and tomorrow I'm going out there for you.**

Everyone stayed in respectful silence, watching as Ryan struggled to stay on his bike.

**[Moors]**

**(Amazingly, the bike is still rideable - but Ryan still keeps falling off, bless.) **

**RYAN: Three, two, one... **

**(The Doctor watches from a distance as Ryan keeps trying and falling and trying again.)**

**[Chapel]**

**DOCTOR: What time did your dad say he'd get here? **

**RYAN: Two hours ago. **

**DOCTOR: If he said he'll come... **

**RYAN: He says a lot of things. He's never been the best at being reliable. I mean, how can he not be here? She's his mum. She would've wanted him here. I want him here. **

A few of the companions knew what it felt like to have rubbish parents, they were all empathetic towards Ryan.

**(The memorial service has started.) **

**GRAHAM: Lots of you knew Grace longer than me, so I can't stand here and pretend to know everything about her. I wasn't her first husband, but she said I would do for a second attempt. I can only tell you about the Grace I met, when I thought I didn't have much time left. The... the Grace that showed me life had more to offer, and... And I know if she was here now, she'd tell us not to be so sad. You see, I can hear her saying to me, Graham, we had three glorious years, what're you complaining about? I'm complaining because I wanted more. You see, Grace was a better person than I could ever be. And I should have gone and... Grace should still be here.**

If some of the companions weren’t crying before, they certainly were now, after Graham’s beautiful speech.

**[Outside Ryan's home]**

**DOCTOR: What did you mean in your speech, you thought you'd run out of time? **

**GRAHAM: Oh, well, er, I had cancer and er... Well, strictly speaking, I'm still in remission, three years gone. And Grace was my chemo nurse. That's where we met and fell in love. So by rights, I shouldn't even be here. **

**YASMIN: Have you got family? **

**DOCTOR: No. Lost them a long time ago. **

Although some of The Doctors had talked about their family on Gallifrey once or twice, the companions couldn’t be sure they weren’t talking about _them_.

**RYAN: How do you cope with that? **

**DOCTOR: I carry them with me. What they would've thought and said and done. I make them a part of who I am. So even though they're gone from the world, they're never gone from me. **

River squeezed Elevens hand, both were teary-eyed.

**GRAHAM: That's the sort of thing Grace would have said. **

**YASMIN: So everything we saw, everything we've lied to people about, is this normal for you? **

The tense atmosphere was broken in the room; everyone smiled warmly, anticipating The Doctor’s answer. 

**DOCTOR: I'm just a traveller. Sometimes I see things need fixing, I do what I can. Except right now, I'm a traveller without a ship. I've stayed too long. I should get back to finding my Tardis. **

**YASMIN: Doctor. Can I just say, you really need to get out of those clothes. **

**DOCTOR: Right, yeah. It's been a long time since I bought women's clothes.**

The Four Doctors thought back to their... _interesting_ disguise back when they were at UNIT, at this comment.

**[Charity shop]**

**(Lots of stuff being thrown out from behind the changing room curtain.) **

**DOCTOR [OC]: Not that. Not that, not that. Ah, not that. Oh! Yes! Now, that's what I want. **

**(She comes out wearing a really weird ensemble of a top with two horizontal stripes across her chest, a pair of half-mast flares held up by braces, and a pale grey long coat with hood. Still in the Doc Martens, though.) **

**YASMIN: That's what you're going with? **

**DOCTOR: Yep! Got any cash? Empty pockets. **

“That’s like when you made me pay for chips!” Rose commented, as Ten huffed.

”And when I had to work in a shop to support you back in 1969!” Martha added.

Donna, however, stared at all four Doctors in disbelief, they shifted under her gaze:

”The first time I met you, you pointed your screwdriver at the machine, and distracted a crowd with thousands of pounds! But you can’t afford some clothes?!”

There were exclamations around the room at Donna’s words, and The Doctors tried to think of an excuse.

”Well... I try not to make a habit of it!” Eleven finally said, his excuse rather lame.

The other Doctors nodded in agreement.

**Also, I've been thinking about my Tardis. So you think you guys might be able to help me?**

**[Industrial unit]**

**(The Doctor is putting the final touches to a very Heath-Robinson lash-up. Graham is clutching a car battery.) **

**GRAHAM: How long have we got to stand here for? I'm getting cramp. **

**DOCTOR: Seriously, Graham, trying to concentrate here. **

**RYAN: Do you understand what she's doing? **

**DOCTOR: My ship uses a particular type of energy. I've tracked that energy trail from the moment I lost it to where it is now. Now, given this is a transport pod, I'm configuring it to send me to the planet where my ship seems to have ended up. **

**YASMIN: You're going to another planet? **

**DOCTOR: Well, trying to. Except Stenza technology's really annoying and super hard to decipher. 139 layers, seven of which don't make sense. Right. Graham. **

**GRAHAM: Yeah? **

**DOCTOR: Clamp those onto there. **

**(Crocodile clips onto the battery terminals.) **

**GRAHAM: All right. **

**DOCTOR: Yaz, thread the cable onto the top. Ryan, you turn on the switch. Okay, you three, I'm almost gonna miss ya. **

**(A microwave beeps.) **

**DOCTOR: That's it. It's connected up. It should work. **

”It’s definitely NOT going to work” Rory commented, and everyone agreed, knowing how things usually went with The Doctor.

The Doctors looked offended at their friends lack of faith in them, but then remembered they had good reasons.

**(She sets the timer on the microwave.) **

**DOCTOR: Moment of truth, then. Wish me luck. And goodbye. Oh, deep breath. Not you lot. Me. **

**(She inhales, holds it and activates the Sheffield Sonic. The microwave timer reaches zero, power surges through cables... and they all disappear. **

**The Doctor opens her eyes to find she is floating in the vacuum of space - with her three new companions close by.)**

The screen turned black.

Everyone in the room laughed, yet were annoyed to find the episode ending on a cliff hanger like that. Again.  
  
---  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed that!
> 
> It was longer than my usual updates, which is why it took so long, but I hope it was worth the wait!
> 
> So my plans for the next few episodes are:
> 
> Day of the Doctor (this sets the scene for the next episode (UNIT and Gallifrey falls no more) which is)
> 
> Dark water/ Death in Heaven ( I thought about introducing The Master first, but I wanted to see them watching the Master when they were more evil; knowing it was Missy)
> 
> Then either a 10th or 9th Doctor episode ( suggestions appreciated!)
> 
> Please review, and leave any suggestions in the comments, thanks for reading!
> 
> I’m also going to be using prompts for the breaks between episodes (which characters you want to interact with each other, what you want them to talk about, etc) so please leave those https://bextardisblog.tumblr.com/ask


	8. Dinner Time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone takes a break before the next episode, and they all eat a meal together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry this took a while to get out, but I’m going to keep trying to update at least once a month. Thank you for all your comments and kudos, Hope you all enjoy this chapter!
> 
> ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE BBC

The screen suddenly lit up again, and the room was illuminated with **3:00:00** before it started counting down, in what the room’s inhabitants could only assume was seconds. 

The lights flickered on.

“Why did it have to end on _another_ cliffhanger?” Martha was the first to speak once the episode had ended, and the room quickly erupted into gossip and laughter and, in one corner of the room, quiet concern. 

Yaz and The Doctor debated who would go and find Ryan and Graham, eventually deciding on them both going.

Thirteen cleared her throat, and the room quietened long enough for her to explain that her and Yaz were just going to find the remainder of Team TARDIS.

Everyone nodded, a haunted look on their face, as they remembered Grace, and her untimely death. 

As Yaz and The Doctor entered the kitchen - which they noticed had now been magically extended to fit a 19 seat, round table in it - the smell of cooking and spices hit them.

Ryan and Graham were both hunched around the stove, Ryan stirring a massive pan, and Graham chopping up ingredients. Both looked quite cheerful together. 

"Hi!” Thirteen called, over the buzz of the extractor fan, and Ryan turned to wave at her, nearly knocking the pan over as he did.

"Whatcha cooking?” Yaz asked, breathing the scent in deeply,

"One of me nan’s recipes - curry” Ryan replies,

"Thought everyone could do with a bit of food,” 

“Smells great!” Yaz told him, and Graham smiled.

Thirteen agreed gratefully, Graham calling out the door that lunch would be ready shortly.

"I’ll stay and help, if you like” Thirteen offered, when Ryan nearly sent Graham’s chopping board flying.

Graham accepted her help, readily, while Yaz slipped out of the room, and back into the conversations.

* * *

The Doctors were talking about the latest episode.

“Well it’s nice to know I haven’t lost my touch” Ten grinned at The two remaining Doctors, and they grinned back.

Missy grimaced at his choice of words, whilst the rest of the room laughed, claiming he’d never really had ‘a touch’ and that Thirteen was an improvement.

As Yaz glanced around the room, she noticed that everyone had split into smaller conversations. She spotted the two girls around her age, Bill and Rose, had grouped together, and made her way over to them.

"Hey!” Bill greeted Yaz as she saw her walking over, and Rose turned to give her a welcoming smile.

"It’s Yaz, right?” The blonde asked her, to which Yaz nodded,

"Rose and I were just talking about that ‘episode’, it must’ve been pretty hard for Ryan and Graham to lose someone so close to them” Bill’s voice was quiet, and Rose nodded in agreement.

"It was... but travelling with The Doctor helped them I think” Yaz looked to the kitchen door, which was now freely wafting in the exotic smells, and smiled sadly,

"Grace was amazing, and she didn’t deserve that” Rose comforted Yaz, placing a hand on her arm.

"So... Thirteen seems...”

"Hyperactive” Bill finished Rose’s sentence, and Yaz laughed,

"I was gonna say nice, but that works too!” Rose grinned, and Yaz nodded,

"She is, VERY hyperactive, I’m surprised she sat through those episodes, usually we can’t keep her in one place for more than five minutes - or keep her quiet”

"Yeah, same here!” Bill and Rose said in unison, and they all laughed again.

* * *

"So... what do you all do when you’re not travelling with The Doctor?” Clara asked the group that she’d fallen into, and Martha answered first;

"Well I used to work for UNIT,” she informed her, “but Mickey persuaded me to go freelance”

Martha grinned at her husband, who gave her a quick kiss.

"UNIT? They used to ring me up all the time, to ask if I could get in contact with The Doctor, or to help with invasions - I was a teacher, and they always called when I was working!” Clara told her, and Martha laughed,

"Yep, That sounds like UNIT” Jack told her,

"I work at Torchwood, it’s like UNIT... but better”

This started a big debate among the four, all of them adding past experiences of both organisations, and laughing at each other’s stories.

* * *

The Doctors, Ten to Twelve, were huddled in a corner of the room, as their friends continued to socialise. They didn’t want to get involved too much - when they did, everyone usually ended up arguing anyway.

So here they were, staying out of the way, so everyone could bond, without murder. Or so Twelve thought, until a blur of purple, and an arm looped through his indicated Missy’s arrival.

Twelve sighed exaggeratedly, pulling his arm from the Time Lady’s grasp, and turning to face her,

“What do you want?” He asked her exasperated, as his former selves eyed Missy with confusion.

“Can’t a girl talk to her _oldest friend_?” Missy emphasised the last two words, and realisation _finally_ dawned on Ten and Eleven’s faces. 

It was quickly replaced with horror.

“You? But how... what are you doing here?!” Eleven hissed at her, and she smirked at Ten’s shocked expression.

"How are you here?” The Ten asked quickly, “Gallifrey’s gone-”

“It doesn’t matter” Twelve cut Missy off, before she could cause any further trauma for his past selves. As he looked at her, she seemed almost disappointed at the missed opportunity to cause trouble.

* * *

“And then they tried to put him through to the Prime Minister!” As Clara finished, Mickey, Jack and Martha howled with laughter, the latter slipping away from the group, to go and catch up with Ten.

As she approached, however, she noticed the obvious tension between the three Doctors and the woman dressed like a Victorian - Missy.

“Will you just leave me alone, and go find someone else to annoy!”

Martha heard Twelve snap at Missy, and she stopped, just short of the group, standing behind the two who seemed to be arguing; staring at Twelve in disbelief.

The group finally seemed to become aware of Martha’s presence, The Doctors’ eyes widening, and Missy turning her icy blue glare on the human.

“Looks like you got grumpy in your old age!” Martha told her Doctor, who gulped, remembering Martha’s - well deserved - hatred for The Master.

“Why don’t you come and talk with us; at least we’re not going to be rude like that!” Martha offered Missy, and the latter smirked knowingly, at The Doctors.

Although the human missed Ten and Eleven’s pleading looks, Twelve’s eyebrows becoming one in the middle of his forehead, and Clara’s silence from the ongoing conversation a few metres away - her eyes inflating worriedly - Missy didn’t, pushing away the mental nudge from her oldest friend (/enemy). 

Then she did something unexpected.

“That’s alright,” Missy smiled, albeit a very toothy, shark-like smile, at Martha,

“I was just going to see if they need any help in the kitchen,” she told her, and all three Doctors looked shocked to say the least.

Martha shrugged it off, going back to her conversation, where Clara’s eyes were looking less Disney now. However, when Missy turned to move out of the room, and into the kitchen, she found her path blocked by a short, orang-ey shape.

“And where do you think you’re going? What are you planning?” Nardole bombarded her with questions as soon as Martha was out of earshot, and Missy huffed in annoyance.

“I forgot you were here, please just leave me alone!” she complained, bitterly, and Twelve rolled his eyes at her. Nardole looked mildly offended; but he kept a tight hold on her arm.

“No! Not after what happened when we ‘left you alone’ last time!” Nardole and The Doctors all saw the rage, yet guilt, flash across Missy’s features. Still Nardole kept his grip on her arm, yet he loosened it a bit at her reaction.

“Look, why don’t we go talk to Bill, you like Bill, don’t you?” He asked her, maintaining his frustratingly calm disposition.

“Don’t talk to her like a child, Nardole,” Twelve warned him, and Nardole slowly backed away from the Time Lady, who was becoming more and more furious as the conversation went on.

“Fine! I’ll go talk to your human pet!” Missy turned to stalk off in Bill’s direction, 

“But you better not follow me!” She hissed at Nardole, who looked more than a little nervous. With that, she joined Rose, Yaz and Bill; the latter of whom had been listening in on the whole argument.

Bill gave Missy a sympathetic look, although she was still nervous of her, but as Yaz kept talking about her sister, Sonya, Bill noticed the Time Lady tense up, clearly annoyed.

That’s when she noticed that Nardole was hovering behind Missy.

Feeling like she had to do something before Nardole was murdered in cold-blood, Bill quickly grabbed him by the arm, and spoke to him,

“Hey! Nardie, I was just telling Rose and Yaz about how The Doctor plays guitar...”

Realising that the human was giving her a distraction to get away from Nardole, Missy shot Bill a grateful smile; quickly making her way over to the kitchen door.

* * *

As soon as she had shut it, Missy leant against the other side of the door; met with the smell of exotic Earth spices... and The Doctor.

“Missy” Thirteen more or less stated as their eyes met, and Ryan and Graham continued cooking, unaware of the interruption.

“Doctor-” Missy started, shifting uncomfortably under The Doctor’s gaze. The hurt and regret in Thirteen’s eyes was crystal clear, and Missy knew she had to explain what had happened that fateful day.

“What happened? I thought you were my friend, I thought I could trust you, but then you had to save yourself - leave with him!” Thirteen’s voice got louder as she went on, taking a step closer to Missy with every sentence.

“Please Theta” Missy winced as her back hit the wall behind her.

“I didn’t mean to... I thought you’d figured it out when I held your hand- the knife but”

“Missy? What knife - what did you do?” Thirteen cut off her friend, trying to remember back to their last conversation. She - or then he - had begged The Master and Missy to stand by him for _once_, but to no avail. The Master had stalked off, then Missy has grabbed his hand and-

_Oh_.

“You had- Hang on, what _exactly_ did you do?” 

“_Nothing_.” Missy said in a sing-song tone, then paused, 

“Well actually, I _did_ stab myself in the back, so I’d regenerate into me, but...” 

“But what?” Thirteen pestered, 

“Well... he shot me, with his laser screwdriver-”

“But that’s... _fatal_” Thirteen whispered the last word, as realisation dawned, and Missy gave _her_ a sympathetic smile as she nodded. 

“Kos, I’m so sorry...” The Doctor’s speech was muffled with tears as she hugged her friend tightly. Missy froze at first, clearly not expecting this but quickly settled into the hug. 

“Hugging now are we?” Missy teased her, “and honestly, I’m not that surprised what he did. At least I know that I’m the only person strong enough to actually _kill_ me,”

Thirteen scoffed and pulled back from Missy, 

“Yeah... silver lining and all that” she joked, 

“Hey, Doc-” Graham paused as he noticed the newcomer, smiling welcoming-ly, 

“Yes, Graham?” The Doctor asked, smiling now, a weight lifted off her shoulders.

_Her best friend didn’t leave her to die_. 

“Dinner’s gonna be ready in 5 minutes, Just wondering if you could set the table? ” He asked, as Thirteen nodded.

As she turned to open the drawer, Missy stopped her, already having retrieved 19 sets of knives and forks, somehow juggling them with plates and glasses. 

“Thanks!” The Doctor said, as she relieved Missy of some of her mountainous pile, both of them moving to the giant, round table and beginning to set it.

* * *

“Hey, Dinner’s ready!” Ryan called out the door, as the countdown on the screen displayed **2:34:55**.

Everyone scrambled from their various positions in the room and through the kitchen doors, thanking Graham and Ryan, making comments on how good the food looked.

The group seated themselves around the table, Thirteen and Missy were already sat next to one another, Nardole hovering next to Thirteen - as close to Missy as he dared. On Missy’s left was Bill, then Yaz and Ryan. Eleven and The Ponds sat next to them, then came Graham and Donna. Jack and River were next, 12 sitting next to his wife, then Clara, Martha and Mickey following, then finally sat Rose and Ten, completing the circle. 

“This looks amazing!” Yaz nudged Ryan, smiling. 

“Thanks, Nan would be glad to hear you say that” Ryan’s smile dropped slightly, thinking about Grace.

Clara cleared her throat, raising her glass: 

“To Grace” She said, everyone echoing her.

Soon they were all tucking into the meal, even the Time Lords (and Ladies, some of them could afford the upgrade) who never seemed to eat much unless it was after a particularly hard regeneration. 

“This might sound weird,” Amy said, between mouthfuls,

“But I’m sure I’ve heard your voice before, Clara” she told her, Rory nodded in agreement. 

“Ah... yes, that’s well... that’s erm” Eleven spluttered, helplessly, 

“Wibbly wobbly, timey wimey stuff?” Martha finished for him, 

“Yes! That!” Eleven pointed at Martha, and the rest of The Doctors rolled their eyes at their future and former self. 

“Yeah, you’ll probably see about that later,” Clara told Amy. 

“What do you reckon’s gonna be next, then?” Rose asked everyone, 

“We should bet on which Doctor it’s gonna be - have a competition,” Jack proposed, to which everyone except The Doctors nodded eagerly.

”Well we’ve already seen Ten, Thirteen and a bit of Twelve, so I’m betting it’s gonna be Eleven,” Bill reasoned, to which Donna, Mickey, Martha and Graham agreed. 

“I dunno, I think it could be Twelve again” Yaz told them, and Ryan agreed, 

“Yeah, me too,” Jack, Amy, Rory and River all agreed, whilst Clara and Nardole guessed Ten again. 

“Do you reckon Nine will be on here?” Rose asked, and Ten shrugged, 

“I’m gonna guess him then,” she said.

“Why do I have the least?” Thirteen complained, and Missy rolled her eyes, 

“It’s not a popularity contest!” She told her, and Ten grinned, 

“If it was I would definitely win!” He said, earning a confused look from Martha, 

“You do know that you are literally the same person, right?” She asked him, to which everyone laughed. 

“Wait, Hang on... Missy you haven’t voted,” Martha pointed out, 

“Which one do you think it’s gonna be?” 

Missy thought for a moment; 

“All of them,” She said, “Well, except Thirteen,” 

“That’s not even possible!” Bill laughed, before noticing Missy’s pointed look at all five Doctors. 

“What? Seriously!?” Bill asked Twelve, who nodded, 

“It’s been known to happen” he answered. 

“Anyway... moving on” Thirteen hastily said, to avoid more questions, 

“If you get to bet on us - well me, then I get to bet on you!” She said, and her past selves agreed, nodding and already talking over one another. 

“Go in order, Sweetie, Ten first” River suggested, and Ten grinned;

“Well I think it’s going to be Clara” he said, 

“I think Rose might be right about Nine, so I’m going to guess Rose,” Eleven said, and Twelve agreed with him. 

“Well I think it’s going to be Clara” Thirteen told them, “or Bill, or maybe Donna, or Martha or-” 

“So everyone then?” Yaz cut her off, laughing, and Thirteen pouted. 

“Yeah I’m gonna stick with Clara then” she said.

* * *

After everyone had finished their food, and all the plates were washed along with the pans, the group filed back into the cinema room.

The countdown on the screen was on 5 minutes, and by time everyone had settled down in their seats, and gotten comfortable, the episode was ready to play.

Everyone fell silent when the screen lit up with:

**The Day of the Doctor**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this! Please review and leave any suggestions in the comments, thank you for all your support!
> 
> Also I’d really appreciate prompts on characters you’d like to interact with each other, and anything like that. You can leave these in the comments, or visit my tumblr: [ 💙](https://bextardisblog.tumblr.com/ask)


	9. The Night of the Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone watches The Night of the Doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? Is this - another chapter?!
> 
> Because this part didn’t take too long, I thought I’d upload this to fill the gap between the last chapter and The Day of The Doctor, so enjoy!
> 
> Also Happy Halloween! 🎃
> 
> ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE BBC

After the words **The** **Day of The Doctor** disappeared from the screen, they were quickly replaced with:

**The Night of The Doctor**

** [Spaceship]**

**CASS: Help me, please. Can anybody hear me?**

**  
COMPUTER: Please state the nature of your ailment or injury. **

**  
CASS: I'm not injured, I'm crashing. I don't need a doctor. **

“Well I guess that depends on the type of Doctor” Jack muttered.  


**COMPUTER: A clear statement of your symptoms will help us provide the medical practitioner appropriate to your individual needs. **

**  
CASS: I'm trying to send a distress signal. Stop talking about doctors.**

**  
DOCTOR: I'm a doctor. But probably not the one you're expecting. Where are the rest of the crew? **

“Oooh... The San-Fran Doctor!” Missy said with fake excitement.

**(This Doctor is Paul McGann.)**

“Oh my God is that you!?” Bill asked Twelve, and he nodded, 

“Thankfully minus the stupid hair,” he shared a look with him selves, and they nodded in agreement.

**CASS: Teleported off. **

**  
DOCTOR: But you're still here. **

**  
CASS: I teleported them. **

**  
DOCTOR: Why you? **

**  
CASS: Everyone else was screaming. **

“Oh, Cass...” Thirteen remembered the fate of the brave girl.

Ryan was the only one that heard Thirteen, and nudged her, a comforting gesture.

** DOCTOR: Welcome aboard. **

**  
CASS: Aboard what? **

**  
DOCTOR: I'll show you. **

**  
(He leads her along the corridor away from the bridge.) **

**  
CASS: Where are we going? **

**  
DOCTOR: Back of the ship. **

**  
CASS: Why? **

**  
DOCTOR: Because the front crashes first. Think it though. Oh! **

“Oh great, so you get to die slower!” Donna exclaimed, sarcasm lacing her words. 

“You can do loads in the time between the front crashing and the back crashing!” Ten informed her.

**(The bulkhead seals itself.) **

**  
DOCTOR: Why did you do that? **

**  
CASS: Emergency protocols. **

**  
(Out comes the sonic screwdriver.)**

**  
DOCTOR: What's your name? **

**  
CASS: Cass. **

**  
DOCTOR: You're young to be crewing a gunship, Cass. **

**  
CASS: I wanted to see the universe. Is it always like this?**

**DOCTOR: If you're lucky.**

“Lucky?! That seem pretty unlucky to me” Clara exclaimed.

**(The bulkhead door opens to reveal the Tardis.) **

**  
DOCTOR: Don't worry, it's bigger on the inside. **

**  
CASS: What did you say? Bigger on the inside, is that what you said? **

**  
DOCTOR: Yes. Come on, you'll love it. **

**  
CASS: Is this a Tardis? **

**  
DOCTOR: Yes, but you'll be perfectly safe, I promise you. **

**  
CASS: Don't touch me! **

“What?”

**DOCTOR: I'm not part of the war. I swear to you, I never was. **

**  
CASS: You're a Time Lord. **

“Hang on... is this during the Time War” Martha asked, and everyone’s eyes widened when Ten nodded reluctantly.

**DOCTOR: Yes, I'm a Time Lord, but I'm one of the nice ones. **

**CASS: Get away from me!**

**DOCTOR: Well, look on the bright side. I'm not a Dalek.**

**  
CASS: Who can tell the difference any more?**

Most of the people around the room were shocked by Cass’ statement, except The Doctors and Missy, knowing how true it was.

River looked at Eleven, who avoided her gaze. She’d heard stories but... to see people react like that to The Doctor - her Doctor...

**(She closes the bulkhead door between herself and the Doctor.)**

**  
DOCTOR: Cass! **

**  
CASS: It's deadlocked. Don't even try. **

**  
DOCTOR: Cass, just open the door. I'm trying to help. **

**  
CASS: Go back to your battlefield. You haven't finished yet. Some of the universe is still standing. **

Thirteen bowed her head. So far, she’d managed to keep her new friends away from her traumatic past, and she’d hoped to keep it that way.

These videos were exposing her to them in a way they couldn’t have imagined. Yaz, Ryan and Graham were shocked, to say the least, to see this side of The Doctor.

**DOCTOR: I'm not leaving this ship without you. **

**  
CASS: Well, you're going to die right here. Best news all day. **

**DOCTOR: Cass, Cass. Cass! Cass! Cass!**

**[Planet surface]**

**(KaBOOM as the ship impacts a planet.) **

There was a gasp around the room, as the audience worried for The Doctor.

**OHILA: And here he is at last. The man to end it all. My sisters, the Doctor has returned to Karn. We have always known in our bones that one day he would return here. Such a pity he's dead. **

“Urgh, not those interfering hags,” Missy muttered, remembering Gallifrey’s sister planet, Karn’s, inhabitants.

**[Temple]**

**(The Doctor wakes with a start.) **

**  
DOCTOR: Cass! **

**  
OHILA: If you refer to your companion, we are still attempting to extract her from the wreckage. **

**  
DOCTOR: She wasn't my companion. **

**  
OHILA: She's almost certainly dead. No one could survive that crash. **

**  
DOCTOR: I did. **

**  
OHILA: No. We restored you to life, but it's a temporary measure. **

“They can do that?” Yaz asked Thirteen, perplexed, 

“Yup!” Thirteen replied.

**You have a little under four minutes. **

**  
DOCTOR: Four minutes? That's ages. What if I get bored, or need a television, couple of books? Anyone for chess? Bring me knitting. **

“You always were hyperactive,” Amy told Eleven fondly, remembering The Year of the Cubes.

**OHILA: You have so little breath left. Spend it wisely. **

**  
DOCTOR: Hang on. Is it you? Am I back on Karn? You're the Sisterhood of Karn, Keepers of the Flame of utter boredom. **

Missy snorted at this.

**OHILA: Eternal life.  
**  
DOCTOR: That's the one. 

**  
OHILA: Mock us if you will, but our elixir can trigger your regeneration, bring you back. Time Lord science is elevated here on Karn. The change doesn't have to be random. Fat or thin, young or old, man or woman? **

“They can really do that? Control your regeneration, what you’ll be like?” Rose asked Ten, 

“Yeah-” 

“Any old Time Lord can control their regeneration - I don’t know why you seem to find it so hard” River interrupted him, and Missy agreed with her, 

“Well that’s not _strictly_ true,” Twelve started, 

“Romana,” Missy reminded him, 

“Well she was-” Eleven tried to think of an excuse, Missy raised her eyebrows at him, 

“Don’t worry, Dear, it’s probably the human in you” She teased, and Twelve gave her a warning look, feeling lucky that none of his friends had heard her.

**DOCTOR: Why would you do this for me? **

**  
OHILA: You have helped us in the past. **

**  
DOCTOR: You were never big on gratitude. **

**  
OHILA: The war between the Daleks and the Time Lords threatens all reality. You are the only hope left. **

**  
DOCTOR: It's not my war. I will have no part of it. **

Rose gasped, realising this must’ve been just before she met Nine, knowing this was before he killed all of his own people: she didn't want to watch any version of The Doctor go through that.

**OHILA: You can't ignore it forever.**

**  
DOCTOR: I help where I can. I will not fight. **

**  
OHILA: Because you are the good man, as you call yourself? **

**  
DOCTOR: I call myself the Doctor. **

**  
OHILA: It's the same thing in your mind. **

**  
DOCTOR: I'd like to think so. **

**  
OHILA: In that case, Doctor, attend your patient. **

**  
(Cass is brought in and laid on the altar stone. The Doctor scans her with his screwdriver.) **

**  
OHILA: You're wasting your time. She is beyond even our help. **

**  
DOCTOR: She wanted to see the universe. **

**  
OHILA: She didn't miss much. It's very nearly over. **

**DOCTOR: I could have saved her. I could have got her off, but she wouldn't listen.**

**  
OHILA: Then she was wiser than you. She understood there was no escaping the Time War. You are a part of this, Doctor, whether you like it or not. **

“What was the Time War?” Yaz whispered to Thirteen, who only returned a blank stare, and a mumbled:

"Hell"

**DOCTOR: I would rather die.**

**  
OHILA: You're dead already. How many more will you let join you? If she could speak, what would she say?**

**  
DOCTOR: To me? Nothing. I'm a Time Lord. Everything she despised. **

**  
OHILA: She would beg your help, as we beg your help now. The universe stands on the brink. Will you let it fall? Fast or strong, wise or angry. What do you need now?**

**  
(The Doctor fingers Cass' baldric.)**

**  
DOCTOR: Warrior. **

**  
OHILA: Warrior? **

**  
DOCTOR: I don't suppose there's a need for a doctor any more. Make me a warrior now. **

A lot of the audience around the room knew what it was like when The Doctor lost themselves, forgot who they were; it was almost terrifying to see them disown even their name. 

**OHILA: I took the liberty of preparing this one myself. **

**  
(She hands him a steaming chalice.) **

**  
DOCTOR: Get out. Get out! All of you. Will it hurt? **

**  
OHILA: Yes. **

**  
DOCTOR: Good. Charley, C'Rizz, Lucie, Tamsin, Molly. Friends, companions I've known, I salute you. And Cass, I apologise. Physician, heal thyself. **

**  
(The Doctor drinks the elixir and staggers, dropping the chalice. Regeneration energy starts to surge through his body. He doubles over. White out.) **

**  
OHILA: Is it done? **

**  
(A figure takes Cass's baldric and puts it on.) **

**  
WARRIOR: Doctor no more. **

**  
(We are shown the reflection of a young John Hurt.)**  
  
---  
  
There was silence for a few moments, The Doctors shuffling awkwardly, whilst their friends contemplated what they’d just witnessed on screen. 

“This Time War then, sounds...” Bill looked for the word, 

“Terrifying” Missy finished quietly, before realising she’d spoken out loud, and turning away. 

“It was,” Thirteen explained, “A war between the Time Lords and the Daleks, leaving nothing but destruction in its wake,” 

“I was the only one who could stop it,” Ten gulped, turning to his future selves, “Are we going to have to watch it?” He asked tentatively. 

“Ah...” Eleven looked to Twelve and Thirteen, all three looking guilty, 

“Me, Me and er Me, can I have a word in the kitchen” he said, and all The Doctors nodded, following him out.

* * *

Once they were in the kitchen, Ten looked questioningly at himselves, all of whom still looked shifty. 

“So um, Ten, we er - well-”

“Gallifrey’s not gone, we didn’t kill all the Time Lords” Twelve interrupted Thirteen, Who glared at him, hands on her hips. 

“What? You were stalling!” Twelve defended himself, and Thirteen huffed, annoyed. 

“What?” Ten’s voice was barely more than a whisper once he was able to answer, 

“Well, we don’t know that for certain yet” Eleven told him, glaring at Twelve and Thirteen for arguing at a time like this. 

“Actually, we do” Twelve mumbled, staring at his feet, 

“Really?!” Eleven asked, suddenly gleeful, before noticing Twelve and Thirteen’s solemn expressions. 

“Yeah... there was a bit of... _bother_ a while back,” the latter told him, before turning to Ten,

“We can give you the memories if you like? Not of what went down recently... but what I assume we’re about to see”

She offered him, placing her hands on the sides of his head tentatively as he nodded.

* * *

“Okay... that was deep,” As soon as The Doctors were gone, the room buzzed with concern for the ‘minisode’ they’d just watched. 

“I think I know what’s going to be next,” Clara informed them all, 

“I was there when... Well it was a whole thing with Gallifrey, and the Time War and... everything” To this, she got a lot of questioning glances.

“The Doctors never even mentioned... Gallifrey to us though” Ryan confessed, and Yaz and Graham nodded, 

“I mean... he mentioned it a couple of times with me, when he was telling me about The Master” Bill chose her words carefully, aware of Missy’s presence. 

“The Master?” Martha asked, her voice quiet, as Jack muttered angrily, 

“You didn’t meet him did you? He can’t still be alive-”

Clara and Bill shared a confused glance, not realising they’d had the _pleasure_ of meeting Missy too, 

“Yeah... destroyed the man I loved” Clara said bitterly, before adding; 

“Then tried to get The Doctor to kill me!” 

“He actually did kill me!” Bill told her, although she didn’t _really_ blame Missy, she almost believed she’d changed - she wouldn’t be in a room with The Doctor’s closest friends if she wasn’t one of them would she? 

“So this Master bloke... bad news then?” Graham asked, to which those who knew him nodded. 

No one seemed to notice Missy becoming increasingly agitated throughout the conversation, until she spoke up; 

“I’m just going to... check up on them,” she pointed to the kitchen, not waiting for a reply before escaping the group.

“Who is he though?” Rose asked Martha, 

“A Time Lord, like The Doctor, they used to be best friends... sometimes I think they still are... but he went mad, turned evil” she explained, 

“He tortured my entire family for a year” she told Rose, 

“And killed me thousands of times!” Jack said, which caused a lot of confusion in the room, but that was forgotten when the kitchen door opened, and the 5 - or 2 people came through to the main room.

Ten and Eleven looked a lot happier, whilst Twelve and Thirteen we’re sharing worried glances with one another - this entire situation concerned them, what with Missy being in a room full of people who hated her, yet didn’t know who she was, and that they were probably going to have to watch their last visit to Gallifrey at some point. That wasn’t going to be pretty.

They seated themselves in silence, their friends seeing this as a sign that they should do the same.

Once again, the lights lowered, the screen flicked on, and everyone settled down to watch another episode of The Doctor’s life.

**The Day of The Doctor**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this! Please review and leave any suggestions in the comments, thank you for all your support!
> 
> Also I’d really appreciate prompts on characters you’d like to interact with each other, and anything like that. You can leave these in the comments, or visit my tumblr: [ 💙](https://bextardisblog.tumblr.com/ask)


	10. Exposition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team TARDIS are conveniently whisked away and replaced with their post-series 12, for the benefit of the person writing this :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops! okay so it may have been 5 months since updating, but i am still alive, and i do have plans to continue this fic!
> 
> All scripts are from www.chakoteya.net
> 
> ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE BBC

Within seconds, the screen flickered off again and the room was plunged into darkness as there were confused murmurs from around the room.

“What’s going on? Can someone switch the lights on?” Amy asked, and as though the room had heard her, the lights in the ceiling turned themselves on as soon as she’d finished the question.

Bill was first to notice the absence of Yaz next to her, however as she went to voice it, there was a questioning shout from Clara,

“Where’s Thirteen?” she asked, then after looking around, “and Ryan and Graham?”

“Yaz has gone too!” Rose spoke out from next to Ten, as The Doctors leapt from their seats, and instantly started investigating. 

It could only be a few seconds of panicking from those around the room, however, before there were four bright flashes, causing everyone to shield their eyes from this occurrence. The confused silence was quickly broken, as the columns of light dissipated, and in their place, team TARDIS were left behind.

About to bombard them with questions, the rest of the inhabitants of the room paused, taking in the four’s appearances. It wasn't hard to notice their clothes were different, or that they looked a year or so older, but what really caught the companions off guard was how exhausted Thirteen looked, the usual energy and happiness drained from her hazel eyes.

“What- Where are we?” Yaz looked around the room in confusion, before recognition dawned in her eyes as she caught sight of The Doctor’s friends.

“Doc! What happened? We assumed the worst when you didn’t come back-” Graham cut himself off as he noticed how worn Thirteen looked, her eyes gazing around the room in resignation as she remembered how this had happened before.

“My fam…” Thirteen’s words were muffled as she pulled her three friends into a hug, the rest of the room confused as to what had happened between the few seconds the four in the centre of the room disappeared, then promptly reappeared. How long had it been for them?

“It’s weird… How did we forget this? We went back to our normal lives and just… forgot” Ryan questioned, and Thirteen looked at him,

“Good question, Ryan!” Thirteen tried to fake enthusiasm, though her friends could see straight through her, the tiredness that seemed to wrack her slim frame. None of them mentioned it though; they knew she would deny it anyway.

“What happened? Where have you been?” Martha questioned them, everyone else nodding in agreement.

“Hang on, you said ‘normal lives’, did you go back home?” River asked them, stepping forward.

“Yeah… it’s strange; it’s been about a year since we were last here” Yaz informed them, “so much has happened in that year, but we somehow forgot about this, but now we remember?” she shrugged, looking to Thirteen, who was staring into space…

No. Not space. She was staring at Missy, who was staying away from the rest of the group. Their eyes were locked, and Yaz would’ve thought they were talking if their lips weren’t sealed shut.

_ Well _ she thought _ weirder things have happened recently. _

* * *

“_ Contact” _

As soon as the humans started up their insistent pestering at The Doctor’s latest _ pets, _Missy felt a tug at the edge of her mind. At first, she ignored it, but when it became persistent, she opened her mind to the intrusion, instantly recognising the familiarity of her friend.

“_ Contact” _Thirteen heard Missy’s reply, although it was the equivalent of a whisper, she knew it was there, and she instantly crawled her way into the gap in her mind.

“_ I- I just had a run-in with you- well future you” _The Doctor started shakily, but Missy sighed, cutting her off,

“_ From your tone of voice I can tell it went well” _ Missy sighed again, “ _ Is it too much to wish, to just die; without hope, without witness, without reward? To be your friend again? What did i do this time?” _

The Doctor paused for a moment. Missy sounded so resigned… like she honestly hadn’t expected any better from herself.

“_ There was a whole thing with Gallifrey” _ She told her, “ _ Still had a massive crush on me that he wouldn’t admit though _”

Missy laughed bitterly at that - well the equivalent of a laugh the way they were communicating - “_ Don’t I always?” _she shot back, and The Doctor snorted.

Everyone in the room turned to look at her with questioning glances, as she quickly realised she’d snorted out loud. She tried to cover it with a cough.

Snapping back to reality, Thirteen turned to her ‘fam’,

“So where are you lot at then? Where have we just been?” she asked, hoping it was the same as her. Honestly it would just be so much easier to not have to explain what had happened between when she’d last seen them.

“We’ve just been on Gallifrey, with the erm- the Cybermen and The Master” Ryan informed her, 

“Doc, what happened to you? Did Ko Sharmus make it in time?” Graham asked, Thirteen nodded, still upset it had to end that way, 

“Yeah… he did” She sighed, “Saved me, tried to kill the Master - no doubt he got away anyway - and destroyed Gallifrey, _ again _” 

“Where were you? We thought you’d died when you didn’t come back for us” The Doctor tried to ignore the pain present in Yaz’s eyes, 

“I’m sorry, I was on my way, but then the Judoon showed up, threw me in prison for life - still not sure why to be honest - and I haven’t found a way out yet” She explained, to which her friends expressions changed from that of hurt, to understanding, then worry.

“It’s okay - once we get out of here we’ll find a way to get you out, we still have the TARDIS, now we know we can-”

“You said it yourself Yaz, none of us remembered what happened when we left here the first time” Thirteen snapped at her, before noticing Yaz’s expression, and calming her tone, “Look I’m sorry… just tired, maybe we can get some rest before the next episode?” she addressed the rest of the room with her last question, slipping out of the door and into her own bedroom without waiting for a reply.

“Is she okay?” Amy asked, breaking the silence that had fallen in Thirteen’s wake,

“I’m sure I’ll be fine” Eleven told her, though he shared glances with his past and future self.

“That’s not a bad idea though” Mickey yawned, stretching his arms, “We should all get some sleep before the next episode”

Reluctantly agreeing, as most of the room still wanted to watch the next episode, they understood it was better to wait until everyone was present to watch ‘The Day of The Doctor’.

Soon enough, everyone had vacated the room, the door gently clinked shut behind them, and the lights automatically flickered off.

It had been a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this! Please review and leave any suggestions in the comments, thank you for all your support!
> 
> Also I’d really appreciate prompts on characters you’d like to interact with each other, and anything like that. You can leave these in the comments, or visit my tumblr: [ 💙](https://bextardisblog.tumblr.com/ask)


	11. The Day of The Doctor part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone starts watching The Day of The Doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> scripts are from chakoteya.net 
> 
> ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE BBC

Thirteen laid back against the sheets. She was exhausted, yet all the questions buzzing around her brain made it impossible to even _ try _to sleep.

_ The Timeless Child. _

A whisper, echoing through her mind, triggering memories of pain, regeneration, faces she didn’t remember, yet they were hers.

_ The Master. _

To be honest, she hadn’t actually had the time to ask him if he was after Missy, she was just assuming he was - Missy wouldn’t have passed up the opportunity to brag about destroying the whole of their race - _ her _ race. 

_ Right _ , she thought, _ not a Timelord anymore. _

After a few hours - no one could really be sure how long it had been, since there were no clocks, and Eleven’s watch had stopped ticking the moment he arrived - everyone started waking up (or just _ getting up _ if they couldn’t sleep)

Martha was the first to make her way into the kitchen, which had helpfully materialised a cupboard full of mugs for everyone, along with enough bread to make toast for an army. She was soon joined by Donna (who she quickly found out was not a morning person), then Clara, Mickey, Bill and River.

They were all stood around the counter, laughing and talking - Donna now had a strong cup of coffee on hand - when the first 3 Doctors joined them. Even after an hour, once everyone else was present, there was no sign of Thirteen and her fam.

“Do you think we should go and check on them?” Bill asked Twelve, who was currently losing really badly to Missy at the game of chess they’d found in a cupboard.

Twelve leapt at the distraction, glad to get away before the Time Lady showed him up in front of everyone, apologising to her as he left to talk to Bill. Missy rolled her eyes and muttered something under her breath, taking his king anyway.

“I’m sure they’re just tired, Bill,” he told her, “they’ll be here soon”, no sooner had he finished though, he felt a hand on his shoulder, and he turned, finding River.

“Why don’t I go check on Thirteen, Sweetie” she asked him, “We haven’t had a chance to talk yet anyway” he shrugged, murmuring something that sounded like “okay”, River laughed at his expression.

“You can't seriously be jealous of yourself?” Twelve huffed at the accusation,

“Of course I’m not!” He told her, though it was slightly half-hearted, even he would admit.

Thirteen heard a muffled knock on her door.

She ignored it, but when it became persistent, she stumbled out of bed, opening the door to find her wife.

“River? Is everything okay?” She asked her, rubbing her eyes - she hadn’t got a wink of sleep, her mind was too busy sorting through the whirl of past memories; working out which faces were hers, companions she didn’t remember, TARDIS designs that were just dreams now.

River studied her face warily, noticing the bags under Thirteen’s eyes, her whole body seemed to show her exhaustion.

“We were just wondering where you and your friends were… Did you get much sleep?” River asked her, to which Thirteen shook her head, yawning,

“Nah, I’m knackered but I couldn’t sleep - we had a run in with the Master, and Gallifrey and the Cybermen - River… I’m not who everyone thought I was - who _ I _thought i was”

“He really does like to mess with your head, doesn’t he?” River murmured bitterly, 

“The Master?”

“Yes! Everytime you see him, he seems to make you question yourself, your whole life! I thought… I thought because Missy was here, that maybe you two had made amends, that she’d changed but…”

“Me too” Thirteen mumbled, “Missy and I - we were getting to a place we hadn’t been for centuries, but then something happened, we both regenerated, and her next incarnation seemed to go back to… their old ways”

River drew her into a hug, Thirteen’s head resting on her shoulder,

“I better go wake the fam up” Thirteen’s voice was muffled, as she pulled out of the embrace, moving to grab her coat, and lacing her boots up.

Thirteen breathed in deeply, Yaz was sat on her right side, head leaning on her shoulder; Graham and Ryan were on her left, the former squeezing her hand comfortingly. Re-watching memories of Gallifrey after what she’d just found out? Safe to say she wasn’t too keen on the idea.

**[Outside Coal Hill Secondary School]**

**(A policeman is on his beat past the sign to I M Foreman's scrap yard at 76 Totter's Lane. Note - Chairman of the School Governors is I Chesterton.)**

“No way! Ian Chesterton? I wondered where he’d ended up,” Thirteen grinned brightly, despite the circumstances, 

“Yeah...” Clara thought for a moment, “Hang on, him and another teacher went missing back in the 60’s, then magically turned up again, was that you!?” 

“Yep!” She replied, “they were the original team TARDIS, well, as well as Susan...” she trailed off, realising everyone probably wanted to just keep watching.

**CLARA [OC]: Waste no more time arguing about what a good man should be. Be one. Marcus Aurelius.**

**[Classroom]**

**(The end of class bell rings. A young man rushes in as the other students leave.)**

**CLARA: Have you been running?**

**TOM: Are you okay? There was a call for you at the office, from your doctor.**

**CLARA: Did he leave an address?**

**(He hands her a piece of paper. She grabs her motorcycle gear and leaves. The Tardis is parked on the side of a lonely country road. Clara sounds her horn and drives straight at it.**

“You seem like a pretty cool teacher!” Bill laughed, and Clara nodded, 

“Oh yeah, super cool - and that was without them knowing I spent Wednesday’s in outer space”

** The doors open to let her in.)**

**[Tardis]**

**(The Doctor is reading a book on Advanced Quantum Mechanics.)**

**DOCTOR: Draught.**

**(Clara clicks her fingers and the doors close.)**

“Since when could it do that?!” Mickey asked incredulously, 

“ She,” Clara gently reminded him, before The Doctors got a chance,

“Otherwise it’ll be cold showers and animals in the bathroom,” she mumbled, bitterly.

“I taught him how,” River answered Mickey’s question.

**DOCTOR: Fancy a week in ancient Mesopotamia followed by future Mars?**

**CLARA: Will there be cocktails?**

**DOCTOR: On the Moon.**

**CLARA: The Moon'll do.**

**(They laugh and embrace.)**

**DOCTOR: How's the new job? Teach anything good?**

**CLARA: No. Learn anything?**

**DOCTOR: Not a thing.**

**(They slap palms. Alert. Tardis interference detected.)**

**CLARA: What's happening?**

**DOCTOR: Whoa, whoa. We're taking off, but the engines aren't going.**

**(Because the Tardis has been grabbed by a lifting grapple from a helicopter.)**

“Oh my God!” There were exclamations around the audience 

**PILOT [OC]: Windmill Eleven to Greyhouse leader. Blue Eagle is airborne. Ready to receive. We're on our way.**

“You weren’t kidding when you said you needed a crane to lift it then?!” Bill asked Twelve.

**[Outside the White Tower]**

**OSGOOD: Hello? Kate Stewart's phone. Oh, hold on. Excuse me. Ma'am. Ma'am!**

“I used to work with her Dad” Eleven filled in helpfully, to the companions who weren’t aware of this.

**KATE: The ravens are looking a bit sluggish. Tell Malcolm they need new batteries.**

**OSGOOD: It's him. Sorry, it's your personal phone, but, well, I recognised the ring tone. It's him, isn't it? **

**(She gets a bit breathless as she hands the phone over.)**

**KATE: Inhaler.**

**(Her assistant uses her inhaler. Notice the very long multicoloured scarf wrapped around her neck.)**

“That scarf’s - a choice” Jack commented, pulling a face at it,

“Hey!” Eleven turned to Jack, seemingly annoyed, 

“That scarf was like what I used to wear!” He informed him, to which Amy scrunched up her nose in disgust.

“Like ours? I’m pretty sure that is our actual scarf” Thirteen said, and Twelve nodded,

“Yeah, she is a bit of a _ fan _” he said, and Bill stared at him in disbelief,

“You have _ fans _?!” She asked,

“More like stalkers” Missy mumbled bitterly.

**KATE: Doctor, hello. We found the Tardis in a field. I'm having it brought in.**

**[Tardis]**

**(The Doctor is hanging out of the door, using the external emergency telephone.)**

**DOCTOR: No kidding.**

“Don’t you have a phone _ inside _the TARDIS yet?” Amy asked warily, to which Thirteen beamed, 

“I do!” She informed the room, “but actually it’s a mobile”

“We bought her it for Christmas” Ryan filled them in; no one had really expected any of The Doctors to buy themselves anything useful.

**KATE [OC]: Where are you?**

**(He holds the phone up towards the helicopter as they fly up the Thames.)**

**[Outside the White Tower / Tardis]**

**KATE: Oh, my god! Oh, Doctor, I'm so sorry. We had no idea you were still in there. Come on.**

“They could’ve knocked though!” Graham exclaimed, to which Thirteen pulled an ‘I know right’ kind of face.

**PILOT [OC]: Roger. New heading two zero seven. Changing course.**

**(The turn sends the Doctor out of the door. Clara manages to grab hold of his feet.)**

**KATE: Doctor, can you hear me? I don't think he can hear me.**

“I’m not surprised!” River laughed, and Eleven looked irritated to find that she was taking great pleasure in watching him fail.

**DOCTOR: Next time, would it kill you to knock?**

**KATE: I'm having you taken directly to the scene. Doctor, hello, are you okay?**

“And a quick text couldn’t have sorted that?” Rory asked incredulously.

**DOCTOR: Whoa! I'm just going to pop you on hold.**

**(He changes position to hang onto the base of the Tardis with his hands.)**

**KATE: Doctor?**

**CLARA: Doctor!**

**(They fly to - )**

**(Trafalgar Square]**

**SOLDIER: Atten - shun!**

**(The Doctor drops down before the Tardis is lowered to the ground and salutes Kate, Osgood and the squad of UNIT soldiers waiting for him.)**

**DOCTOR: Why am I saluting?**

**KATE: Doctor, as Chief Scientific Officer, may I extend the official apologies of UNIT**

**DOCTOR: Kate Lethbridge Stewart, a word to the wise. As I'm sure your father would have told you, I don't like being picked up.**

Most of the room spluttered at that, but none as much as River and Jack, who laughed out loud and very much to The Doctors’ annoyance.

**CLARA: That probably sounded better in his head.**

“Yeah it did” Eleven defended himself, and Amy poked him, grinning. 

Turning back, she caught eyes with Rory, and could immediately tell he was thinking the same thing:

They were beyond glad that The Doctor had found someone, a new friend, to travel with. But it was just so weird seeing this version of him with someone else.

**KATE: I'm acting on instructions direct from the throne. Sealed orders from her Majesty, Queen Elizabeth the First.**

**CLARA: The Queen? The First? Sorry, Elizabeth the First?**

“Has this got something to do with why she didn’t like you?” Martha remembered, asking Ten, who nodded,

“Yep! Would’ve helped if I’d known at the time though” he replied.

**KATE: Her credentials are inside.**

**(The Doctor is about to break the seal on the message when Kate points back to the National Gallery.)**

**KATE: No. Inside.**

**DOCTOR: (to Osgood) Nice scarf.**

**KATE: What's our cover story for this?**

**OSGOOD: Er, Derren Brown.**

**KATE: Again?**

**OSGOOD: Oh, we've sent him flowers.**

Donna snorted, “Oh, well I guess that’s okay then!”

**(The Doctor and Kate head up the steps to the gallery.)**

**SOLDIER: Atten-shun! Right, I want a secure perimeter around the gallery.**

**[National Gallery]**

**CLARA: Did you know her, Elizabeth the First?**

**DOCTOR: Unified Intelligence Task Force.**

“Avoiding the question” Bill covered her words with a cough, and Twelve rolled his eyes.

**CLARA: Sorry?**

**DOCTOR: This lot. UNIT. They investigate alien stuff. Anything alien.**

**CLARA: What, like you?**

**DOCTOR: I work for them.**

“You worked _ for _ UNIT?” Missy sniggered,

“You know for a fact I did, Missy,” Twelve looked confused, then concerned that she’d undergone some kind of trauma-related memory loss,

She just laughed at him,

“If I remember rightly, you worked more _ against _ them than _ for _ them, you blew up more than their soldiers with your stupid experiments!”

“Well…” Eleven blushed a bit at being exposed in front of all of his friends, though they were mostly confused about what Missy knew about UNIT.

**CLARA: You have a job?**

**DOCTOR: Why shouldn't I have a job? I'd be brilliant at having a job.**

“You’d get bored within the first 10 minutes!” Amy corrected him.

Thirteen put a hand to her hearts, opening her mouth in offence, before realising it was probably true, and mumbling under her breath.

**CLARA: You don't have a job.**

**DOCTOR: I do. This is my job. I'm doing it now.**

**CLARA You never have a job.**

**DOCTOR: I do. I do.**

**(A painting is unveiled of an alien Citadel on fire and under attack.)**

Both the Gallifreyans in the room went uncharacteristically quiet at the sight image; it was triggering some memories that they’d rather wished to forget.

The fam looked at one another - at this point, they just wanted to see Gallifrey whole, without Daleks firing at it, or a Cyber-carrier parked atop the citadel.

**KATE: Elizabeth's credentials, Doctor.**

**CLARA: But, but that's not possible.**

**DOCTOR: No more.**

**KATE: That's the title.**

**DOCTOR: I know the title.**

**KATE: Also known as Gallifrey Falls.**

“That’s-” Martha cleared her throat before continuing,

“That’s the Time War?” She asked, and Ten nodded, not able to say much.

**DOCTOR: This painting doesn't belong here, not in this time or place.**

**CLARA: Obviously.**

**DOCTOR: It's the fall of Arcadia, Gallifrey's second city.**

“That’s the planet you’re from?” Bill asked Twelve in awe, imagining how ‘Arcadia’ would look when it wasn’t at war.

**CLARA: But how is it doing that? How is that possible? It's an oil painting in 3D.**

**(She steps forward and we can see that she is correct.)**

**DOCTOR: Time Lord art. Bigger on the inside. A slice of real time, frozen.**

There were amazed gasps around the room at the artwork, but the Time Lords just looked bitter.

**KATE: Elizabeth told us where to find it, and its significance.**

**(The Doctor takes Clara's hand.)**

**CLARA: You okay?**

**DOCTOR: He was there.**

**CLARA: Who was?**

**DOCTOR: Me. The other me. The one I don't talk about.**

**CLARA: I don't understand.**

**DOCTOR: I've had many faces, many lives. I don't admit to all of them. There's one life I've tried very hard to forget. He was the Doctor who fought in the Time War, and that was the day he did it. The day I did it. The day he killed them all. The last day of the Time War. The war to end all wars between my people and the Daleks. And in that battle there was a man with more blood on his hands than any other, a man who would commit a crime that would silence the universe. And that man was me.**

All of the companions exchanged glances of sympathy over The Doctor’s bowed heads, yet Bill, Yaz, Ryan and Graham stared at the screen in shock, mingled with horror.

Noticing Team TARDIS’s shocked expressions from next to her, Bill turned to Yaz;

“Did you know about that?” Bill mouthed, and Yaz shook her head slightly, so as not to attract any of The Doctors’ attention, frowning.

**[Arcadia]**

**(We get treated to the battle scene with fleeing civilians, buildings being destroyed, flying Daleks and soldiers firing at them. Lots of explosions and deaths.)**

**DALEKS: Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate.**

Everyone in the room felt a slight chill run down their spine - all of them had had bad experiences with the daleks.

**SOLDIER: Message for the High Council, Priority Omega. Arcadia has fallen. I repeat, Arcadia has fallen.**

**(He sees the Type 40 Tardis with the stuck chameleon circuit, and its occupant comes towards him. This is the John Hurt Doctor No More version.)**

**WARRIOR: Soldier, I'm going to need your gun.**

**(He shoots at a concrete wall.)**

The companions tried to ignore how good an aim The Doctor had for a man who didn’t use guns.

**DALEKS: Exterminate! Exterminate. Exterminate!**

**GALLIFREYAN: Please. Please, just don't.**

**DALEK: Alert! Alert! The Doctor is detected.**

**DALEKS: The Doctor is surrounded!**

**DALEK: Inform High Command we have the Doctor. Seek, locate, destroy.**

**(The Gallifreyan family sneak away. The Doctor has etched No More into the concrete wall.)**

**DALEKS: Seek, locate, destroy. Seek**

**(A Tardis smashes through, bashing the Daleks to pieces.)**

Honestly it was hard for more than half the room not to celebrate this.

**DALEK: The Doctor is escaping. What are these words? Explain. Explain.**

**[War room]**

**(Inside the Citadel.)**

**ANDROGAR: The High Council is in emergency session. They have plans of their own.**

**GENERAL: To hell with the High Council. Their plans have already failed. Gallifrey's still in the line of fire. So, he was there then?**

**ANDROGAR: He left a message, a written warning for the Daleks. He's a fool.**

**GENERAL: No, he's a madman.**

“Gee, thanks!” Thirteen rolled her eyes sarcastically, but Yaz couldn’t help but share a glance with Ryan. They were both thinking the same; after all this, why had The Master destroyed the Timelords again? Their Doctor hadn’t had time to explain it, but the more they watched, the less made sense about their friend.

**ANDROGAR: As you can see, sir, all Dalek fleets surrounding the planet now converging on the capital, but the Sky Trenches are holding.**

**(Boom! The building shakes.)**

**GENERAL: Where did he go next?**

**ANDROGAR: What does it matter? This is their biggest ever attack, sir. They're throwing everything at us**

**TIME LADY: Sir, we have a security breach to the Time Vaults.**

**GENERAL: The Omega Arsenal, where all the forbidden weapons are locked away.**

**ANDROGAR: They're not forbidden any more. We've used them all against the Daleks.**

**GENERAL: No. No we haven't.**

**[Omega Arsenal]**

**(A plinth is empty.)**

**GENERAL: The Moment is gone.**

**ANDROGAR: I don't understand. What is the Moment? I've never heard of it.**

**GENERAL: The galaxy eater. The final work of the ancients of Gallifrey. A weapon so powerful, the operating system became sentient. According to legend, it developed a conscience.**

“That sounds… pretty dangerous”

**ANDROGAR: And we've never used it.**

**GENERAL: How do you use a weapon of ultimate mass destruction when it can stand in judgment on you? There is only one man who would even try.**

**[Desert planet]**

**WARRIOR: Time Lords of Gallifrey, Daleks of Skaro, I serve notice on you all. Too long I have stayed my hand. No more. Today you leave me no choice. Today, this war will end. No more. No more.**

Everyone watched in silence - it didn’t feel right to interrupt.

**(The War Doctor, Other Doctor or Warrior as I prefer shifts the sack he is carrying on his back and enters a lonely barn.)**

**[Barn] **

**(He puts down the sack and reveals a brass inlaid clockwork box.)**

**WARRIOR: How, how do you work? Why is there never a big red button?**

**(He hears scuffling noises, and opens the door.)**

**WARRIOR: Hello? Is somebody there?**

**MOMENT: It's nothing.**

**(A blonde woman who looks exactly like Rose Tyler is sitting on the clockwork box.)**

Everyone’s heads turned to Rose, who looked equally as shocked as them,

“Oh yeah… forgot about that!” Thirteen exclaimed, 

“What- but that’s me!” Rose looked at Ten, questioningly,

“No, it just looks like you, it’ll explain later - because of the time streams being out of sync… I never remembered this”

**MOMENT: It's just a wolf.**

**WARRIOR: Don't sit on that!**

**MOMENT: Why not?**

**WARRIOR: Because it's not a chair, it's the most dangerous weapon in the universe.**

**(He hurries her from the barn and closes the door behind her. And there she is, sitting on the box.)**

The confusion in the room rose (no pun intended).

**MOMENT: Why can't it be both? Why did you park so far away? Didn't you want her to see it?**

**WARRIOR: Want who to see?**

**MOMENT: The Tardis. You walked for miles, and miles and miles and miles and miles.**

**WARRIOR: I was thinking**

**MOMENT: I heard you.**

**WARRIOR: You heard me?**

**MOMENT: No more. No more.**

**WARRIOR: No more.**

**MOMENT: No more. No more.**

**WARRIOR: Stop it.**

**MOMENT: No more.**

**WARRIOR: Who are you?**

**(The clockwork in the box makes a noise.)**

**WARRIOR: It's activating. Get out of here.**

**(He tries to take hold of the box.)**

**WARRIOR: Ow!**

**MOMENT: What's wrong?**

**WARRIOR: The interface is hot.**

**MOMENT: Well, I do my best.**

**WARRIOR: There's a power source inside. (penny drops) You're the interface?**

**MOMENT: They must have told you the Moment had a conscience. Hello! Oh, look at you. Stuck between a girl and a box. Story of your life, eh, Doctor?**

“Wait… the conscience of an all-powerful, world-destroying weapon, is a duplicate of Rose?” Jack asked.

**WARRIOR: You know me?**

**MOMENT: I hear you. All of you, jangling around in that dusty old head of yours. I chose this face and form especially for you. It's from your past. Or possibly your future. I always get those two mixed up.**

“Ohhhh, yeah that makes more sense” Rose laughed.

**WARRIOR: I don't have a future.**

**MOMENT: I think I'm called Rose Tyler. No. Yes. No, sorry, no, no, in this form, I'm called Bad Wolf. Are you afraid of the big bad wolf, Doctor?**

“Wait- what? I’m confused again” Bill said, and there were agreements around the room,

“Oh yeah - well basically I absorbed the Time Vortex to save The Doctor and it kinda turned me into this Bad Wolf thing, but it nearly killed me” Rose explained, getting confused but impressed stares from everyone else.

**WARRIOR: Stop calling me Doctor.**

**MOMENT: That's the name in your head.**

**WARRIOR: It shouldn't be. I've been fighting this war for a long time. I've lost the right to be the Doctor.**

Yaz held The Doctor’s hand tighter: it was hard to watch her best friend go through this identity crisis.

**MOMENT: Then you're the one to save us all.**

**WARRIOR: Yes.**

**MOMENT: If I ever develop an ego, you've got the job.**

**WARRIOR: If you have been inside my head, then you know what I've seen. The suffering. Every moment in time and space is burning. It must end, and I intend to end it the only way I can.**

**MOMENT: And you're going to use me to end it by killing them all, Daleks and Time Lords alike. I could, but there will be consequences for you.**

**WARRIOR: I have no desire to survive this.**

**MOMENT: Then that's your punishment. If you do this, if you kill them all, then that's the consequence. You live.**

Having seen how the guilt had consumed her Doctors, Rose understood just how great a burden this was for them.

** Gallifrey. You're going to burn it, and all those Daleks with it, but all those children too. How many children on Gallifrey right now?**

**WARRIOR: I don't know.**

**MOMENT: One day you will count them. One terrible night. Do you want to see what that will turn you into? Come on, aren't you curious?**

Everyone could see where this was going - yes, the guilt had rampaged through The Doctor’s hearts for multiple regenerations, hundreds of years, but it had turned them into the people they were today - never willing to give up on anyone.

**(A whirling portal opens above them.)**

**MOMENT: I'm opening windows on your future. A tangle in time through the days to come, to the man today will make of you.**

**(A fez drops through the portal.)**

Amy laughed, elbowing Eleven “I’m guessing that’s where you come in then!” 

**MOMENT: Okay, I wasn't expecting that.**

**[National Gallery]**

**CLARA: But the Time War's over. Why have you brought us here to look at a painting?**

**KATE: The painting only serves as Elizabeth's credentials, proof that the letter is from her. It's not why you're here.**

**(The Doctor breaks the wax seal and unfolds the paper.)**

**ELIZABETH [OC]: My dearest love, I hope the painting known as Gallifrey Falls will serve as proof that it is your Elizabeth who writes to you now. You will recall that you pledged yourself to the safety of my kingdom. In this capacity I have appointed you as curator of the Under Gallery, where deadly danger to England is locked away. Should any disturbance occur within its walls, it is my wish that you be summoned. God speed, gently husband.**

“Hang on… _ Husband _?” Bill asked incredulously.

**DOCTOR: What happened?**

**KATE: Easier to show you.**

**(The Doctor and Clara leave with Kate. The man with Osgood answers his phone.)**

**MCGILLOP: McGillop. But that's not possible. I was just. Understood, sir. But why would I take it there?**

**(Meanwhile, a metal shutter comes down behind the Doctor and Clara as they stand in front of a painting on wood of Gloriana herself.)**

**CLARA: Elizabeth the First. You knew her, then?**

**(And next to Gloriana in the painting, in period costume, is David Tennant.)**

Donna laughed at that, “Seriously? Trust you to marry the ‘Virgin Queen’”

“Hey! You make it sound worse than it is” Ten grumbled.

**DOCTOR: A long time ago.**

**[England, 1562]**

**(The Tardis is parked in a meadow in the bend of a river. The door is opened, and the previous Doctor gallops out on a white horse, with a red-headed lady on the pillion.)**

**DOCTOR 10: Allons-y! There you go, your Majesty, what did I tell you? Bigger on the inside.**

“You took _ Queen Elizabeth _into the TARDIS?” Rose asked Ten, “So much for preserving history!”

“I thought… well there was a whole thing” Ten explained, embarrassed about how wrong he’d been.

**ELIZABETH: The door isn't. You nearly took my head off. It's normally me who does that.**

“Queen Elizabeth is becoming self-aware!” Clara joked.

**(Reclining on cushions near a tent flying the royal pennant.)**

**ELIZABETH: Tell me, Doctor, why I'm wasting my time on you. I have wars to plan.**

**DOCTOR 10: You have a picnic to eat.**

**ELIZABETH: You could help me.**

**DOCTOR 10: Well, I'm helping you eat the picnic.**

**ELIZABETH: But you have a stomach for war. This face has seen conflict, it's as clear as day.**

**DOCTOR 10: Oh, I've seen conflict like you wouldn't believe. But it wasn't this face. But never mind that, your Majesty. Up on your feet. Up, up.**

**ELIZABETH: How dare you? I'm the Queen of England.**

**DOCTOR 10: I'm not English. Elizabeth, will you marry me?**

Bill nearly choked on her drink.

**ELIZABETH: Oh, my dear sweet love. Of course I will.**

**DOCTOR 10: Ah, gotcha!**

“Seriously playing with our emotions now” Yaz laughed

**ELIZABETH: My love?**

**DOCTOR 10: One, the real Elizabeth would never have accepted my marriage proposal. Two, the real Elizabeth would notice when I just casually mentioned having a different face. But then the real Elizabeth isn't a shape-shifting alien from outer space.**

“Wait - that’s _ not _Queen Elizabeth?” Graham asked, voicing everyone else’s confusion

** And**

**(He holds out a clockwork gizmo.)**

**DOCTOR 10: Ding.**

**ELIZABETH: What's that?**

“Not the machine that goes ding when there's stuff?” Martha smiles fondly at the memory, Ten grinning at her.

**DOCTOR 10: It's a machine that goes ding. Made it myself. Lights up in the presence of shape-shifter DNA. Ooo. Also it can microwave frozen dinners from up to twenty feet and download comics from the future. I never know when to stop.**

“Yeah you really don't,” Ryan laughed.

**ELIZABETH: My love, I do not understand.**

**DOCTOR 10: I'm not your love, and yes you do. You're a Zygon.**

**ELIZABETH: A Zygon?**

**DOCTOR 10: Oh, stop it. It's over. A Zygon, yes. Big red rubbery thing covered in suckers. Surprisingly good kisser. **

“Venom sacs in the tongue” Missy covered with a cough, Twelve glared at her, and she stuck her tongue out at him.

**Think the real Queen of England would just decide to share her throne with any old handsome bloke in a tight suit, just cos he's got amazing hair and a nice horse? Oh.**

**(No more white horse. Instead, there's the Zygon.)**

**DOCTOR 10: It was the horse. I'm going to be King.**

“That’s what you're worried about?” Martha laughed.

** Run!**

**ELIZABETH: What's happening?**

**DOCTOR 10: We're being attacked by a shape-shifting alien from outer space, formerly disguised as my horse.**

**(They run into a ruined building.)**

**ELIZABETH: What does that mean?**

**DOCTOR 10: It means we're going to need a new horse.**

**ELIZABETH: Where's it going?**

**DOCTOR 10: I'll hold it off. You run. Your people need you.**

**ELIZABETH: And I need you alive for our wedding day.**

**(Elizabeth kisses him, then runs.)**

Everyone laughs at the look on Ten’s face.

**DOCTOR 10: Oh, good work, Doctor. Nice one. The Virgin Queen? So much for history.**

“Oh my God I just realised that if you marry Elizabeth, and I married Henry VIII that time by accident, that makes me your mother-in-law… _ again _” Amy stated, suddenly looking pretty tired, Eleven laughed,

“Yeah I suppose you're right, _ mum _” he grinned, until Amy hit him on the arm, that was.

**(Elizabeth runs through the trees while the Doctor tries to lure the Zygon. She screams and the Doctor comes running. His gizmo is dinging a lot.)**

**DOCTOR 10: Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Oh, very clever.**

**(He talks to a lop-eared rabbit.)**

**DOCTOR 10: Whatever you've got planned, forget it. I'm the Doctor. I'm nine hundred and four years old. I'm from the planet Gallifrey in the constellation of Kasterborous. I am the Oncoming Storm, the Bringer of Darkness, and you are basically just a rabbit, aren't you? Okay, carry on. Just a general warning.**

“Yeah, just a _ bit _dramatic there, Doc” Graham laughed along with everyone else,

“Oh you should’ve seen when he cut himself shaving… now _ that _ was dramatic” Rose told them.

**ELIZABETH [OC]: Doctor!**

**DOCTOR 10: Elizabeth!**

**(He finds her lying on the ground.)**

**ELIZABETH: That thing. Explain what it is. What does it want of us?**

**DOCTOR 10: That's what I'm trying to find out. Probably just your planet.**

“Oh that’s fine then,” Mickey muttered.

**(A second Elizabeth walks up.)**

**ELIZABETH 2: Doctor. Step away from her, Doctor. That's not me. That's the creature.**

“Oh no” someone muttered.

**ELIZABETH: How is that possible? She's me. Doctor, she's me!**

**(The Doctor tries to use his gizmo.)**

**ELIZABETH 2: I am indeed me. A compliment that cannot be extended to yourself.**

**ELIZABETH: Extraordinary. The creature has captured my exact likeness. This is exceptional.**

**ELIZABETH 2: Exceptional? A Queen would call it impertinent.**

**ELIZABETH: A Queen would feel compelled to admire the skill of the execution, before arranging one.**

**DOCTOR 10: It's not working.**

Everyone laughed at The Doctor’s complete lack of control of the situation.

**ELIZABETH: One might surmise that the creature would learn quickly to protect itself from any simple means of detection.**

**ELIZABETH 2: Clearly you understand the creature better than I. But then, you have the advantage.**

**(A vortex appears in the air.)**

“Saved by the vortex” Mickey joked, Martha gave him a withering look.

**DOCTOR 10: Back, both of you, now! That's a time fissure. A tear in the fabric of reality. Anything could happen.**

**(A red fez drops out of it.)**

**DOCTOR: 10: For instance, a fez.**

“Yeah that’s got to be you” Rory guessed, pointing at Eleven

**[National Gallery]**

**(The portrait of the 10th Doctor and Elizabeth is concealing a door.)**

**KATE: This way.**

**[Under Gallery]**

**KATE: Welcome to the Under Gallery. This is where Elizabeth the First kept all art deemed too dangerous for public consumption.**

**(The Doctor scoops up a handful of the sand on the floor in between two rows of statues covered with dust sheets.)**

**DOCTOR: Stone dust.**

**KATE: Is it important?**

**DOCTOR: In twelve hundred years I've never stepped in anything that wasn't.**

Yaz risked a glance at Ryan and Graham. They’d known The Doctor was old, but not that old.

**(Osgood makes a noise.)**

**DOCTOR: Oi, you. Are you sciency?**

**OSGOOD: Oh, er, well, er, yes.**

**DOCTOR: Got a name?**

**OSGOOD: Yes.**

**DOCTOR: Good. I've always wanted to meet someone called Yes.**

Nearly everyone in the room rolled their eyes at Eleven’s silliness.

** Now, I want this stone dust analysed. And I want a report in triplicate, with lots of graphs and diagrams and complicated sums on my desk, tomorrow morning, ASAP, pronto, L O L. See? Job. Do I have a desk?**

**KATE: No.**

**DOCTOR: And I want a desk.**

**KATE: Get a team. Analyse the stone dust. Inhaler!**

“Think she was fangirling just a _ bit _ ” Bill said, still amazed The Doctor had _ fans _.

**(Further into the under gallery, the Doctor spots the red fez in a display case. He takes it out and puts it on.)**

**CLARA: Someday, you could just walk past a fez.**

**DOCTOR: Never gonna happen.**

Suddenly, Eleven made a face, like he was remembering something,

“Hang on, I ordered a new fez _ ages _ago!” he claimed, “It never turned up though!”

Ryan, Graham and Yaz had to hide a laugh as they put the pieces together and realised what had happened,

“Oh! Yeah sorry I forgot to say, it came recently! Around 1000 years late though - definitely getting 1 star for delivery” Thirteen filled him in.

Clara hid her shocked expression; had it really been 1000 years since they’d met, for the Doctor?

**(And into another room with broken glass on the floor and alien 'paintings' along the wall.)**

**SCIENTIST: As you instructed, nothing has been touched.**

**KATE: This is why we called you in.**

**CLARA: 3D again.**

**DOCTOR: Interesting.**

**CLARA: The broken glass?**

**DOCTOR: No, where it's broken from. Look at the shatter pattern. The glass on all these paintings has been broken from the inside.**

“Oh that’s creepy!”

**KATE: As you can see, all the paintings are landscapes. No figures of any kind.**

**DOCTOR: So?**

**KATE: There used to be.**

**(She hands him a pad with the original image on it.)**

**CLARA: Something's got out the paintings.**

**DOCTOR: Lots of somethings. Dangerous.**

**KATE: This whole place has been searched. There's nothing here that shouldn't be, and nothing's got out.**

**(Enter the time fissure.)**

**DOCTOR: Oh no, not now.**

**CLARA: Doctor, what is it?**

**DOCTOR: No, not now. I'm busy.**

**KATE: Is it to do with the paintings?**

**DOCTOR: No, no. This is different. I remember this. Almost remember.**

“But I thought you didn’t remember what happened?” Ten asked him, 

“Well, I didn’t remember the events, but I had a blank space in my memory and assumed I’d met my future self” Eleven explained.

** Oh, of course. This is where I come in.**

**(He throws the fez into the fissure.)**

**DOCTOR: Geronimo!**

**(And leaps into it himself.)**

**CLARA: Doctor!**

**KATE: Wait!**

**[Woods, 1562]**

**(And lands heavily.)**

**DOCTOR: Oof!**

**(Doctor 10 puts on the fez.)**

Rose laughed at the sight of Ten in the fez.

**ELIZABETH: Who is this man?**

**DOCTOR 10: That's just what I was wondering.**

**DOCTOR: Oh, that is skinny. That is proper skinny. I've never seen it from the outside. It's like a special effect.**

“Finally something we can agree on, Space man” Donna exclaimed, and Jack sniggered.

** Oi!**

**(He knocks the fez to the ground.)**

**DOCTOR: Ha! Matchstick man.**

**DOCTOR 10: You're not.**

**(They both get out their sonic screwdrivers. 11's is bigger and better.)**

**DOCTOR 10: Compensating.**

**DOCTOR: For what?**

**DOCTOR 10: Regeneration. It's a lottery.**

“I mean I did think your screwdriver was a weird shape, Doc” Jack told Thirteen, to which everyone in the room burst out laughing, and Thirteen was red in the face,

“Jack - NO!” was all she could manage, as River and Jack high fived.

**DOCTOR: Oh, he's cool. Isn't he cool? I'm the Doctor and I'm all cool. Oops, I'm wearing sandshoes.**

**DOCTOR 10: What are you doing here? I'm busy.**

**DOCTOR: Oh, busy. I see. Is that what we're calling it, eh? Eh?**

**(He puts on his fez and turns to the two Elizabeths.)**

**DOCTOR: Hello, ladies.**

“Honestly you’re so oblivious” Amy stated.

**DOCTOR 10: Don't start.**

**DOCTOR: Listen, what you get up to in the privacy of your own regeneration is your business.**

**DOCTOR 10: One of them is a Zygon.**

**DOCTOR: Urgh. I'm not judging you.**

**(The time fissure reappears. They both put on their glasses, then notice each other.)**

**BOTH: Oh, lovely.**

Amy tried hard not to notice the fact that Eleven was wearing her glasses, and grabbed his hand as he smiled sadly at her.

**DOCTOR: Your Majesties. Probably a good time to run.**

**ELIZABETHS: But what about the creature?**

**DOCTOR 10: Elizabeth, whichever one of you is the real one, turn and run in the opposite direction to the other one.**

**ELIZABETHS: Of course, my love.**

**ELIZABETH: Stay alive, my love. I am not done with you yet.**

**(She kisses Doctor 10 and leaves.)**

**DOCTOR 10: Thanks. Lovely.**

**ELIZABETH 2: I understand. Live for me, my darling. We shall be together again.**

**(Another kiss and run.)**

**DOCTOR 10: Well, won't that be nice?**

**DOCTOR: One of those was a Zygon.**

**DOCTOR 10: Yeah.**

**DOCTOR: Big red rubbery thing covered in suckers.**

**DOCTOR 10: Yeah.**

**DOCTOR: Venom sacs in the tongue.**

**DOCTOR 10: Yeah, I'm getting the point, thank you.**

**DOCTOR: Nice.**

**CLARA [OC]: Doctor, is that you?**

**DOCTOR: Ah, hello, Clara. Can you hear me?**

**[Under Gallery / Woods]**

**CLARA: Yeah, it's me. We can hear you. Where are you?**

**DOCTOR: Where are we?**

**DOCTOR 10: England, 1562.**

**CLARA: Who are you talking to?**

**DOCTORS: Myself.**

“Because that’s not confusing, _ at all _” Yaz raised her eyebrows.

**KATE: Can you come back through?**

**DOCTOR: Physical passage may not be possible in both directions. Its. Ah! Hang on. Fez incoming!**

**CLARA: Nothing here.**

**DOCTOR 10: So where did it go?**

**[Barn]**

**CLARA [OC]: Who's he talking to?**

**KATE [OC]: He said himself.**

**[Under Gallery]**

**KATE: Keep him talking.**

**(She uses her mobile as she leaves.)**

**KATE: Malcolm? Malcolm, I need you to send me one of my father's incident files. Codenamed Cromer. 70s or 80s depending on the dating protocol.**

**(Something growls as it watches her go.)**

“Oh no”

**[Woods, 1562]**

**DOCTOR 10: Okay, you used to be me, you've done all this before. What happens next?**

**DOCTOR: I don't remember.**

**DOCTOR 10: How can you forget this?**

**DOCTOR: Hey, hang on. It's not my fault. You're obviously not paying enough attention. Reverse the polarity!**

Yaz smiled, understanding why her Doctor had been so excited when she’d said it now.

**(They both aim their sonic screwdrivers at the fissure.)**

**DOCTOR: It's not working.**

**DOCTOR 10: We're both reversing the polarity.**

**DOCTOR: Yes, I know that.**

**DOCTOR 10: There's two of us. I'm reversing it, you're reversing it back again. We're confusing the polarity.**

“You’re confusing me alright” Donna snarked.

**(The Warrior drops through the time fissure.)**

**WARRIOR: Anyone lose a fez?**

**DOCTOR 10: You. How can you be here? More to the point, why are you here?**

**WARRIOR: Good afternoon. I'm looking for the Doctor.**

**DOCTOR 10: Well, you've certainly come to the right place.**

**WARRIOR: Good. Right. Well, who are you boys? Oh, of course. Are you his companions?**

There was an outburst of laughter at this, but Thirteen’s was more bitter - it wasn’t just her past self that might think she’s a companion with this face, if recent events were anything to go by.

**DOCTOR: His companions?**

**WARRIOR: They get younger all the time. Well, if you could point me in the general direction of the Doctor?**

**(They both demonstrate their sonic screwdrivers.)**

**WARRIOR: Really?**

**DOCTOR: Yeah.**

**DOCTOR 10: Really.**

**WARRIOR: You're me? Both of you?**

**DOCTOR 10: Yep.**

**WARRIOR: Even that one?**

**DOCTOR: Yes!**

**WARRIOR: You're my future selves?**

**BOTH: Yes!**

**WARRIOR: Am I having a midlife crisis? Why are you pointing your screwdrivers like that? They're scientific instruments, not water pistols. Look like you've seen a ghost.**

“That’s a pretty accurate description to be honest” Thirteen murmured.

**DOCTOR 10: Still, loving the posh gravelly thing. It's very convincing.**

**DOCTOR: Brave words, Dick van Dyke.**

**(A troop of soldiers run up, lead by a nobleman.)**

**BENTHAM: Encircle them. Which of you is the Doctor? The Queen of England is bewitched. I would have the Doctor's head.**

**WARRIOR: Well, this has all the makings of your lucky day.**

“Not yours though”

**[Under Gallery]**

**(Kate returns.)**

**CLARA: I think there's three of them now.**

**[Woods, 1562]**

**KATE [OC]: There's a precedent for that.**

The Doctors smiled; the Brigadier had had to put up with this situation more than once

**BENTHAM: What is that?**

**WARRIOR: Oh, the pointing again. They're screwdrivers! What are you going to do, assemble a cabinet at them?**

“Technically that could be quite effective” Twelve grumbled.

**BENTHAM: That thing, what witchcraft is it?**

“Urgh, don’t even get me started on witchcraft” Thirteen exclaimed, then, pointing at her female companions “just be glad I didn’t take any of you to Jacobean England!”

**DOCTOR: Ah, yes. Now that you mention it, that is witchcraft. Yes, yes, yes. Witchy witchcraft. Hello? Hello in there. Excuse me. Hello!**

**[Under Gallery]**

**DOCTOR [OC]: Am I talking to the wicked witch of the well?**

**KATE: He means you.**

**CLARA: Why am I the witch?**

**DOCTOR [OC]: Clara?**

**CLARA: Hello?**

**[Woods, 1562 / Under Gallery]**

**DOCTOR: Clara, hi, hello. Hello. Would you mind telling these prattling mortals to get themselves begone?**

**CLARA: What he said.**

**DOCTOR: Yes, tiny bit more colour.**

**CLARA: Right. Prattling mortals, off you pop, or I'll turn you all into frogs.**

**DOCTOR: Ooo, frogs. Nice. You heard her.**

**CLARA: Doctor, what's going on?**

**[Woods, 1562]**

**DOCTOR: It's a timey-wimey thing.**

**WARRIOR: Timey what? Timey-wimey?**

**DOCTOR 10: I've no idea where he picks that stuff up.**

“Oh really?” Martha laughed, remembering their time in 1969

**(Enter an Elizabeth. The soldiers fall to their knee.)**

**SOLDIERS: The Queen. The Queen.**

**ELIZABETH: You don't seem to be kneeling. How tremendously brave of you.**

**DOCTOR 10: Which one are you? What happened to the other one?**

**ELIZABETH: Indisposed. Long live the Queen.**

“Oh no - don’t tell me Queen Elizabeth really was a zygon thing?” Mickey asked

**SOLDIERS: Long live the Queen.**

**ELIZABETH: Arrest these men. Take them to the Tower.**

**DOCTOR 10: That is not the Queen of England, that's an alien duplicate.**

**DOCTOR: And you can take it from him, cos he's really checked.**

**DOCTOR 10: Oh, shut up.**

**DOCTOR: Venom sacs in the tongue.**

**DOCTOR 10: Seriously, stop it.**

**DOCTOR: No, hang on. The Tower.**

**[Under Gallery]**

**DOCTOR [OC]: Did you say the Tower? Ah, yes, brilliant. Love the Tower.**

“I can find you a lot of dead people who disagree” Missy muttered.

**[Woods, 1562]**

**DOCTOR: Breakfast at eight, please. Will there be Wi-Fi?**

**WARRIOR: Are you capable of speaking without flapping your hands about?**

**DOCTOR: Yes. No. I demand to be incarcerated in the Tower immediately with my co-conspirators Sandshoes and Granddad.**

**WARRIOR: Granddad?**

**DOCTOR 10: They're not sandshoes.**

Every single other person in the room all said at the exact same time:

“Yes they are”

**WARRIOR: Yes, they are.**

**ELIZABETH: Silence. The Tower is not to be taken lightly.**

**[Under Gallery]**

**ELIZABETH [OC]: Very few emerge again.**

**KATE: Dear God, that man's clever. Come on.**

“I wouldn’t say that too loud, it’ll inflate their ego”

**CLARA: Where are we going?**

**KATE: My office, otherwise known as the Tower of London.**

“Okay that is pretty clever” Rose reasoned.

**[Tower dungeons]**

**WARDER: Come on, you lot, get in there.**

**WARRIOR: Ow.**

**(The warder leaves, shutting the door behind him. The Doctor finds a piece of metal bar and starts scratching on a stone pillar.)**

**DOCTOR: Three of us in one cell? That's going to cause some nasty anomalies if we don't get out soon.**

**DOCTOR 10: What are you doing?**

**DOCTOR: Getting us out.**

**(The Warrior is using his sonic screwdriver on the wooden door.)**

**DOCTOR 10: The sonic won't work on that, it's too primitive.**

**DOCTOR: Shall we ask for a better quality of door so we can escape?**

“Yeah, I’m sure that’ll go down well”

**DOCTOR 10: Okay, so the Queen of England is now a Zygon. But never mind that. Why are we all together? Why are we all here? Well, me and Chinny, we were surprised, but you came looking for us. You knew it was going to happen. Who told you?**

**(Moment Rose is holding a finger to her lips.)**

“Wait - neither of you could see her?” Bill asked, to which Twelve shook his head,

“She only appeared to that version of me”

**DOCTOR: Oi, Chinny?**

**DOCTOR 10: Yeah, you do have a chin.**

**[Under Gallery]**

**(The stone dust is being analysed.)**

**OSGOOD: Marble, granite. A lot of different stone, but none of it from the fabric of the building. It's like somebody smashed up a lot of old statues. Are there any missing?**

Someone gasped as the penny dropped.

**MCGILLOP: Don't think so. Why would anyone do that, anyway? I mean, I know we're meant to keep an open mind, but are we supposed to believe in creatures that can hide in oil paintings and have some sort of a grudge against statues? You all right?**

**(Osgood uses her inhaler.)**

**OSGOOD: We have to go, right now, this minute.**

“She’s clever,” Martha said, surprised at how quickly Osgood had figured out what was happening.

**MCGILLOP: What's wrong?**

**OSGOOD: The things from the paintings. I know why they smashed the statues.**

**MCGILLOP: Why?**

**OSGOOD: Because they needed somewhere to hide.**

**(The nearby statues raise their dust sheets. Zygons! They attack McGillop first, and Osgood runs.)**

There was a worried gasp at Osgood’s close escape.

**[National Gallery]**

**(Osgood gets into the National Gallery and shuts the door, but a Zygon smashes through the painting of Elizabeth and the tenth Doctor. She gets into the open lift but it will not move, so she slumps in the far corner.)**

**OSGOOD: The Doctor will save me. The Doctor will save me. The Doctor will save me. The Doctor will save me. The Doctor will save me.**

The Doctors sighed in defeat; even though they knew Osgood had survived, it still hurt to know people had so much misplaced faith in them.

**(The Zygon transforms.)**

**OSGOOD-Z: Excuse me. I'm going to need my inhaler. I so hate it when I get one with a defect. Ooo, you've got some perfectly horrible memories in here, haven't you? So jealous of your pretty sister. I don't blame you. I wish I'd copied her.**

**OSGOOD: So do I!**

**(The Zygon is standing on the end of Osgood's scarf, so she gives it a sharp tug and down goes her duplicate, allowing her to escape.)**

Everyone cheered for Osgood’s victory. Well except Missy - why would she cheer for someone who she’d killed?

**OSGOOD-Z: Oh, for goodness sake.**

**[Tower environs]**

**KATE: The Doctor will be trying to send us a message. We're looking for a string of numerals from around 1550, approximately. Priority One. I'm going to need access to the Black Archive.**

The Doctor’s faces darkened - they really didn’t approve of the Black Archive.

**[Black Archive corridor]**

**KATE: The Black Archive. Highest security rating on the planet. The entire staff have their memories wiped at the end of every shift. Automated memory filters in the ceiling. Access, please.**

**ATKINS: Ma'am.**

**(Kate hands him her key.)**

**KATE: Atkins, isn't it?**

**ATKINS: Yes, ma'am. First day here.**

**KATE: (sotto) Been here ten years.**

“Seriously? Do they consent to having their memories wiped?” Bill asked, to which Thirteen frowned, 

“I never actually asked - never thought of that”

**[Black Archive]**

**CLARA: Lock and key? Bit basic, isn't it?**

**KATE: Can't afford electronic security down here. Got to keep the Doctor out. The whole of the Tower is Tardis-proofed. **

“That’s possible?” Ryan asked, and The Doctors nodded.

**He really wouldn't approve of the collection.**

**CLARA: But you let me in.**

**KATE: You have a top level security rating from your last visit.**

**CLARA: Sorry, my what?**

**KATE: Apologies. We have to screen all his known associates. We can't have information about the Doctor and the Tardis falling into the wrong hands. The consequences could be disastrous.**

“Wait seriously? Why haven’t they done it for the rest of- oh! We wouldn’t remember would we?” Bill answered her own question.

**CLARA: What is that?**

**KATE: Time travel. A vortex manipulator bequeathed to the UNIT archive by Captain Jack Harkness on the occasion of his death. Well, one of them.**

Jack gasped.

“I did not give that to them willingly!” he sounded outraged.

** No one can know we have this, not even our allies.**

**CLARA: Why not?**

**KATE: Think about it. Americans with the ability to rewrite history? You've seen their movies.**

**CLARA: Okay, so this is how we're going to rescue the Doctor.**

**KATE: I'm not sure there's enough power for a two-way trip. In any event, we don't have the activation code. The Doctor knows we have this, so he's always kept the code from us. Let's hope he changes his mind.**

“That’s what you were writing on the column!”

**(Her phone rings.)**

**KATE: Yes? Well, if you've found it, photograph it and send it to my phone.**

**(Clara spots Osgood and McGillop.)**

“Oh no - Zygons?”

**CLARA: Er, Kate? Should they be here? Why have they followed us?**

**KATE: Oh, they've probably just finished disposing of the humans a bit early.**

Everyone gasped at the twist.

**CLARA: The humans?**

**KATE: Dear me. I really do get into character, don't I?**

**(Kate spits some venom at Clara, then transforms into a Zygon.)**

**OSGOOD-Z: The Under Gallery is secured.**

**(The numbers on the photograph on Kate's phone include 231163. Clara grabs the vortex manipulator, puts it on and copies them into it.)**

**ZYGON: Prepare to dispose of one more human. We have acquired the device.**

**CLARA: Activation code, right?**

**(She disappears.)**

Everyone cheered at Clara’s escape and quick thinking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i did decide to post this in two parts, as it just means i can them out quicker! the next part should be out soonish <3
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed this! Please review and leave any suggestions in the comments, thank you for all your support!
> 
> Also I’d really appreciate prompts on characters you’d like to interact with each other, and anything like that. You can leave these in the comments, or visit my tumblr: [ 💙](https://bextardisblog.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
